A New Adventure
by Layleu
Summary: Buffy the Vampire SlayerStephanie Plum x over. After the end of 'Chosen' Buffy falls is into the crator that was sunnydale and awakens in unfamiliar territory
1. Chapter 1

Buffy was running as fast as she could, but the school bus was pulling further and further away from her line of vision. She knew she wasn't going to catch it but felt herself unwilling to give into the call of death.

She didn't want to die, Not again. Not now.

She could feel the ground giving way around her, soon what was once known as sunnydale was about to be oblivion.

With a last surge of hope buffy launched herself in the direction of the bus, hoping that she caught a hold of something, anything.

She felt herself falling, she couldn't catch her breath. She was still hoping that she would come out alive, when the darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own anything all characters belong to Joss Wheedon and Janet Evanovich. Or my mental psyche if it decides to bring in anyone new.

Beep Beep beep beep…………..

Buffy awoke to the sound of some sort of machine beeping next to her; she slowly opened her eyes but was blinded by the brightness in the room and quickly snapped them shut again.

Someone must have been watching her movements because she felt the room darken behind her eyelids. Leaving her eyes closed. Buffy felt someone sit in a chair that was on the right hand side of her bed.

Curious she decided to open her eyes once again. Slowly she lifted her eyelids and allowed herself to adjust to the light around her. She caught a blur of the person in the chair next to her. She blinked several times to clear her vision and looked at them again.

It was a woman with shoulder length light brown curly hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. Buffy did not recognize her.

Noticing that she was awake the stranger pressed a button next to the bed and said

"Your awake, hold on, I have summoned a nurse'

Buffy just nodded and took the opportunity to have a look around the room. The words that the stranger had spoken to her started to register in her mind "Nurse" she was in a hospital. How was she in a hospital? The last thing she remembered was leaping trying to catch something and falling, falling into darkness.

The Bus….

The Scoobies

Where was everyone?

She looked back to the woman next to her and asked 'Where am I"

The woman thought for a moment and then replied 'Trenton, New Jersey'

What! Where, Buffy was confused "What Happened'

'You don't remember'

Buffy frowned "Who are you?'

The stranger looked embarrassed "sorry My name in Stephanie, I was the one who found you and called the ambulance, you had no ID or belongings on you so I decided to stay close for when you woke up'

'Where did you find me'?

Stephanie looked down at her hands and then back into Buffy's eyes 'In a dumpster outside my apartment, I was taking out the trash and found you unconscious, I called the ambulance and here we are,' taking in buffy's confused expression Stephanie asked 'you don't remember how you got there do you'

Buffy suddenly felt very tired. A dumpster, She had no idea what was going on. She shook her head to indicate no.

A nurse then came into the room and walked over to the machine on the left hand side, she checked the monitor and turned to address Buffy.

'You were very lucky miss, your head injuries where quite extensive, we thought you may not wake up for a few more days, do you remember what happened to you'

Buffy shook her head in response

"How about your name?' the nurse asked

"Buffy… Summers' Buffy replied

Well Miss summers is there anyone I can call for you, to let them know where you are?'

Buffy shook her head, until she found out what was going on she was reluctant to get anyone else involved.

Stephanie had been watching the interaction and the nurse caught her gaze and motioned for her to follow her out of the room. "You try and get some sleep now miss summers I will be by to check on you later' and she left the room with Stephanie on her heels. Buffy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Once outside the room the nurse closed the door and spoke to Stephanie in soft voice

'We have found no ID on Miss Summers and as she is reluctant to mention any next of kin I was wondering if you would stick around until she is well enough to talk and see if we can determine where she belongs'

Stephanie agreed to stick around but asked 'What are her injuries?'

The nurse paused to consider giving out personal information but decided it was all right 'She has taken a severe blow to her head, most likely caused by falling some height. She also has a few broken ribs and she has a wound through her stomach that looks to have been caused by a sharp object, it is surprising that she is already awake the doctor did not expect it for a couple of days'

'Will she be alright' Stephanie asked

'She may have a few memory problems but with a lot of rest she should make a full recovery'

'What happens if she has no family?'

'She will be moved to a shelter when she is well enough'

Stephanie thanked the nurse and went to make a few phone calls outside while Buffy was asleep.

Once outside she dialed Ranger he picked up on the third ring

"Yo"

'Hey, I need a favor'

"Babe'

Stephanie was not quite sure how to ask so she let her mouth do the talking 'Yeah listen I found a girl in my dumpster this morning and I am with her at the hospital now. She is suffering from some head injuries and doesn't remember her family. Could you do a search on a Buffy Summers and find out who her next of kin is'

'You're dumpster ' he sounded amused

'Yes'

'What were you doing in the dumpster babe'

'Taking out the trash' there was no way she was going to tell him that she had accidentally thrown some Boston crèmes in the trash and was trying to retrieve them

'Uh huh'

'So will you do the search'?

'Sure, later babe' and he disconnected

Next she dialed Morelli but got the answering machine so she left a message letting him know what happened and that she wouldn't be home tonight.

Stephanie walked back into Buffy's room and watched her sleep. The girl looked so tired and small lying in the big hospital bed. She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to the her, she knew she couldn't let her go into a shelter. If worst came to worst she could always take her home. If it worked for her FTA's and Bob, why not a girl form her dumpster.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own anything all characters belong to Joss Wheedon and Janet Evanovich. Or my mental psyche if it decides to bring in anyone new.

Thanks for the reviews. As this is my first Fan fiction, it feels kinda strange having people read your stuff. Hope you like the story. Sorry if it sucks.

Howlin-wolf07 – Thanks for responding. I have seen a fair few crossovers with Buffy and wanted to do something different. I hope you enjoy the story.

Jumpin-jo – Not sure who I am going to pair up at the moment, I hadn't really thought about it a lot. Steph is currently with Morelli though, it seemed natural. Buffy and Ranger, Not sure how that would go down but I will keep it in mind.

DiscordantDragon - Hope I don't disappoint. Seems a few people want buffy and Ranger together I will see what happens.

Wolfboy68 – Thanks, the hardest part about writing stories about already established characters is keeping them in character. I think everyone has there own idea about what is expected from characters like Buffy. I must admit I find Joe Morelli the hardest, as I am not really sure if I like him or not. Its a lot easier writing from scratch. Thanks for your review

On With the Story

The next morning Buffy woke to find herself alone. She decided to try and sit up.

At first her vision blurred and darkened but she steadied herself and managed to sit upright.

She placed both her feet on the ground and headed to the bathroom very slowly, concentrating on taking one step after another. Once she had taken care of her bladder she chanced a look at herself in the mirror. She had a faded bruise on her forehead; dark circles under her eyes and was a little pale.

She sighed and headed back to her bed. Once she lay down she tried to think about the best course of action. She had no idea how she ended up in Trenton New Jersey nor how to contact Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Faith and the potentials. The last known place for them was speeding away on a bus. They probably thought she was dead.

She was roused from her musings by the smell of food entering her room and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a proper meal. She looked at the nurse and managed a half smile.

The nurse smiled in response and said 'Good to see you awake Miss Summers, I am Nurse Smith, but you can call me Leah, now lets get some food into you' she smiled again and arranged the tray on Buffy's bed. Buffy watched her settle the tray down carefully. Once Leah was finished setting her up she said

"I have a few rounds to make, I will be back shortly but when I return I expect you to have eaten at least half your breakfast' she then smiled and left the room.

Buffy lifted the tray to look at her breakfast. It was some kind of Jell-O with yoghurt, some kind of fruit and strawberries. Not ideal but it would do. She sighed and began to eat.

When Buffy was halfway through her breakfast she felt someone enter the room. She looked up and noticed it was Stephanie from last night. She had a duffel bag in one hand and a bag of McDonalds in the other.

Her eyes met Buffy's and she smiled.

'I thought you might like something other than hospital food' she handed buffy the bag of McDonalds and continued 'I also thought you might like to change out of the hospital clothes, these may be a little big but we can get you something else later' Stephanie put the duffel bag at the end of the bed.

Buffy smiled 'Thanks, you didn't have to, where are the clothes you found me in'

Stephanie looked a little guilty and replied 'in the trash, I didn't think you would want them back after being in the dumpster, believe me, the smell was bad'

Buffy pushed the hospital food to the side and opened the McDonalds bag, she noticed there was two of everything in the bag, so she motioned for Stephanie to take the seat next to her bed and offered her half of the food. Stephanie smiled and eagerly helped her eat the food.

Once they had finished eating Nurse Smith came into the room, she smiled at Stephanie and looked at Buffy's breakfast tray. She gave a nod of approval at the half eaten food and cleaned it up and left the room.

Buffy pulled the McDonalds bag out from under her pillow and placed it in the trash next to her bed.

Stephanie took this opportunity to speak her mind 'Buffy, last night you said to the nurse that you had no one to contact about where you were and what happened to you, and I was wondering if you had anywhere to stay in Trenton'

'No, I don't even know how I ended up here' she replied sadly

Stephanie looked at her for a moment and said 'the doctor said you took a large blow to your head and that it may take a little while for your memory to fully return, You also have a few cracked ribs, and a stomach wound, I was thinking if you have no where to stay, you could come home with me and stay at my apartment till you get back on your feet'

Buffy was shocked and confused. Her head was still a little sore, but her ribs felt fine and the stomach wound caused by the Turuk Khan would heal in a few days. The benefits of slayer healing. Buffy looked back up at Stephanie and made eye contact. "Why, why are you helping me?'

'I tend to have a reputation for taking in the needy, this week that person is you'

Buffy thought about it, she could stay with Stephanie till she figured out where her friends were and what had happened. She seemed nice. "Are you sure, you hardly know me'

'Absolutely, we have shared dumpster smells together that creates a bond' Stephanie smiled. "Besides I have some friends who can help you find your family'

Buffy returned the smile 'Ok, as long as you don't mind'

Stephanie looked relieved 'good, now why don't you go have a shower and I will see about getting you checked out of the hospital'

'I can go, already' buffy asked surprised

Steph looked sheepish 'they wouldn't normally let you go yet, but the doctor checked you over this morning and said that you had recovered extremely well, Trenton is a high accident area and they need all the spare beds they can get'

Buffy wondered what exactly was causing the high accidents as she slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower she picked the duffel bag up on her way and smiled a thanks at Stephanie who went to check her out.

Once showered, paper work signed and feeling ten times more human buffy and Steph headed out of the hospital and into the car park. Steph stopped next to a bright yellow CRV. Buffy raised an eyebrow as Stephanie opened the driver's side door and hopped in. For some reason Buffy new that the car suited Stephanie perfectly. She smiled to herself and hopped into the passenger seat that Steph held open for her.

Once buckled in they headed for Steph's apartment.

Stephanie pulled up in the parking lot of her building complex and they hoped out and headed up to her apartment.

She opened her door and dropped the duffel bag next to the bedroom door. She motioned for buffy to take a seat on the couch and disappeared into her bedroom. She came back a few moments later and placed a large bag of things next to buffy on the couch while taking the seat opposite.

'These are a few things I thought you might need right away, there are toiletries and clothes in there, mainly just jeans and t-shirts etc. I tried to get the right size, you can take my bed to sleep if you like and I will take the couch'

Buffy was overwhelmed who was this woman who had taken her in and given her clothes. 'Thankyou, but the couch is fine for me, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me, I really do. Once I find my friends I will pay you pack I promise. '

Stephanie shook her head' it's ok your welcome, you don't have to pay me back I am in the money for the moment for bringing in a big skip so it's fine'

Buffy frowned 'Skip?'

'Oh yeah, sorry I am used to every one knowing what I do from living in the burg grapevine. I am a bounty hunter' taking buffy confused look she continued 'basically we are called bond enforcement agents, My cousin Vinnie pays the skips bond and when they skip on bail the bounty hunter traces them down and takes them into the police. We get ten percent of the bond for our trouble. My most recent one was $100,000 so I got $10000 not bad huh'

Buffy took it all in and smiled remembering her high school careers test results and replied 'Yeah, isn't it dangerous though, I can only guess some of the 'skips' don't want to comply'

'Yeah I carry a gun for those ones, but I usually only take the lower sum skips, we have another bounty hunter called Ranger who takes the murderers and psychos although I tend to attract the regular psychos on my own'

Buffy smiled 'I get that part'

'So how do you feel, did you want to take a nap or are you up to coming to lunch with me and a friend of mine'

Buffy paused 'I am feeling good, will your friend mind?'

'No, Nup not a bit' she hoped Morelli wouldn't mind he was a bit mad that she had skipped there dinner date last night to watch over a stranger

'Ok count me in then' Buffy replied

Steph motioned towards the duffel bag at Buffy's feet and said "you might want to change into something that fits you little better' she took in her jeans and t shirt swimming on the shorter girl.

Buffy grinned and nodded "I will thanks' and headed into the bedroom to change.

While Steph was waiting for buffy to change her cell phone rang

"Yep'

'Babe'

'Ranger, did you get the information'

'Yeah babe, is she with you now'

'Yeah she's staying with me for a while, what did you find'

There was a pause before Ranger replied 'Not much that will help, you at your apartment'

'Yep, but we are just about to go to lunch at pino's you can meet us there'

'Alright be there in twenty' and he disconnected

Someone needed to teach Batman some phone manners

Buffy came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans a black T shirt with a black sweater, Yep Buffy and Ranger would get on just fine.

They pulled up at pino's and headed inside. Steph saw Rangers black Mercedes and Joes Toyota SUV parked one in front of the other next to the curb.

Buffy and Steph made there way inside and Steph spotted Joe and Ranger sitting opposite each other in a booth to their left. Both of them where sitting with their backs to the wall watching there surroundings. Morelli spotted Steph and motioned her over. He wasn't smiling

They made to the booth and Steph made the introductions. 'Buffy this Joe Morelli my friend and Ranger my bounty hunter mentor, Joe Ranger this is Buffy my friend from the hospital'

Joe said hello and pulled Steph down in the seat next to him, while Ranger just nodded and said "babe' in steps direction.

With no other option buffy took the seat next to Ranger and noticed Steph and Jo whispering quite forcefully. Choosing not to use her slayer hearing to listen she took the opportunity to look at the person next to her. He had caramel coloured skin and dark brown eyes. Buffy figured he was pretty much a hunk but had military stamped all over him. She also noticed that he was carrying some weapons under his jacket. Probably for the bounty hunting that he and Stephanie were involved with. Buffy made a note not to under estimate his seemingly friendly front.

He seemed to notice her stare and caught her eye for a moment. He seemed surprised when she did not look away immediately.

A waitress came over to take their order, which interrupted Joe and Steps argument.

'Well have the usual' Morelli replied indicating to himself and Steph.

Ranger ordered a salad.

The waitress then turned to Buffy "and miss what will you be having'

Buffy thought for a moment she had already eaten McDonalds today and even though her slayer ability gave her a fast metabolism she felt like something healthy

"I will have a salad too thanks' she noticed Stephanie smile and Joe raise an eyebrow. Rangers face remained blank

'So Cupcake, What are your plans for the rest of the day'?

Steph shrugged 'the office, home, dinner. What do you feel like doing Buffy?'

Buffy was startled she was still stuck on the whole 'cupcake and babe nicknames'

'Whatever, I will follow you around, we could go to the office if you need to pick up some of your skips, I am curious to how this whole bounty hunter thing works anyway'

Joe chocked on his drink and Ranger looked amused

'Cupcake what have you been telling this kid'

Buffy was annoyed at him calling her a kid she was 22 after all. She also hadn't felt like a kid in over a decade. She felt a smart reply on her lips but Steph beat her to it

'Joe, I told her the truth, if she's interested in bounty hunting then I am happy to show her how it's done'

'One of you is enough Cupcake, besides Steph look at her she's tiny' Joe snorted

Buffy felt herself about to reply when the waitress arrived with the food. Just as well as she was really starting to dislike this Morelli guy and she didn't want to upset Steph by losing her temper. She was also used to people judging her by her size.

All conversation was halted as everyone ate. Buffy was almost done with her salad when she felt someone watching her; she looked up and noticed that her companion was giving her a once over. Catching his gaze she looked him straight in the eyes. He looked amused at her defiance and then surprised that she maintained the stare.

Not intimidated in the slightest Buffy raised an eyebrow and asked

'Anything the matter, Ranger'

He regarded her for another minute before saying 'did Steph tell you why I am here'

'You're her friend' buffy said confused

'No the other reason'

'No'

Ranger turned to Steph and said "Babe,' and handed her a file with Buffy Summers on the front

Steph took the file and turned to buffy 'I asked Ranger to see if he could track down your next of kin for you'

Buffy remained silent, this Ranger guy must have some connections to be able to come up with that kind of information that fast. She was also a little worried what he had come up with. Her past wasn't exactly glowing on paper. At length she said

"What did you find?'

Ranger looked at Buffy then at the file 'It's in the file kiddo'

Steph handed buffy the file as Ranger and Joe watched 'It's quite a colourful childhood you have there kiddo'

Buffy swallowed and opened the file; she skimmed over the details she already knew about (blowing up the high school twice, suspect for murder twice, reported violence on numerous occasions, breaking and entering, suspected vandalising of the Sunny Dale shopping mall with explosive weapons) Buffy noted it said her mother was deceased, her fathers address was unknown and Dawn was not in the list of family members. She skimmed down to her last known address, which was Sunny dale California at revello drive. But she was reported as deceased, killed in the sunny dale explosion. Dead again, Buffy sighed. Great Just Great.

She looked at Ranger to see if he was going to reveal the contents of the file to the others. He half smiled at her and looked at Morelli

'From the looks of her past Morelli, she will fit in with Steph just fine'

Steph looked at Buffy and Ranger slightly confused. Ranger noticed and said "Seems your friend also likes to blow things up babe'

Steph turned to buffy 'What did you blow up'

'Just the high School' she paused "twice'

Joe groaned and put his head in his hands and Ranger gave Steph a 200watt smile. "Seems the town in which she grew up in blew up as well'

Joe and Steph replied in unison 'What'

Buffy just shook her head; she was wondering how Sunnydale was going to be explained.

Ranger continued 'Turns out that days ago Sunny dale California was used as a military weapons experiment after its evacuation, the experiment went wrong causing the entire place to become a crater in the ground'

Buffy wasn't surprised by the explanation. Steph and Joe however seemed speechless. Ranger stood up to leave and Buffy stood to let him out. He nodded at Morelli and said "Babe' to Steph. Once he was level with Buffy she looked up and met his eyes once more

'Thanks for the info' meaning not mentioning the other details. Ranger watched her for a moment and seemed to come to a decision as he nodded and went to leave but paused and said 'If you decide you really are interested in being a bounty hunter, let me know, Steph has my number' and with another grin at Steph he left.

Joe, Steph and Buffy remained at Pino's. Joe looked at Buffy and then down to the file that she held in her hands. Buffy noticed his glance and decided to ignore it. She turned to Steph and said

'So what's the plan for the rest of the day?'

Steph looked from Buffy to Morelli and back again. 'How about we go to the office and I can introduce you to Connie and Lula, I can check if there are any skips and then we will see how you feel'

Buffy nodded 'Sounds like a plan'

Joe however had other ideas 'Steph you cant be thinking about taking Buffy out with you after one of your skips'

Steph felt the annoyance rise she was getting tired of him trying to tell her what to do "Why not Joe'

Joe noticed the signs and tried to keep the piece but push his point. He didn't want Stephanie dragging someone else into her crazy job. 'Think of her safety Cupcake, she just got out of hospital and you have a habit of attracting trouble'

Steph knew he was right to an extent but was unwilling to give him satisfaction that she thought so. But before she could reply Buffy jumped in before her.

'Thanks for your concern for my welfare Joe, but I am feeling fine and I am capable of defending myself'

Joe looked from Buffy to Stephanie and back again. He found it hard to believe that this small-framed woman sitting before him could defend herself as well as her confidence believed but he knew when to back down and decided it was time to get back to work. 'Alright just be careful… Both of you' he gave Steph a quick kiss on the lips, smiled at Buffy and left.

Steph watched Joe leave and turned to Buffy "Shall we'

Buffy nodded and they got out of the booth and headed to the bar to pay for the lunch. The guy behind the bar told them that the account was already settled by Mr Morelli. So they both headed out to Steph's car.

Stephanie pulled up outside the office and turned the engine off, she looked at Buffy who was holding the file Ranger had supplied and was looking down at the cover. She looked deep in thought, sad almost.

Steph was curious about the contents but was going to let Buffy tell her in her own time.

'Were here'

Buffy jumped, she smiled at Steph and looked back at the file in her hands with a sad expression again. 'Sorry I was thinking'

Steph was a little concerned for her new friend 'Do you remember anything'

Buffy looked confused and then the realisation of what Steph meant hit her 'Yes, but not what you think. My Mum died a few years ago and seeing her name again in this file brings back all the memories. I remember how much I miss her'

Steph nodded, she still had her mother and they may not have the best relationship but she knew she would be devastated if something happened to her.

'I can't imagine what its like to lose a parent, what about your dad'

'He travels a lot, I haven't seen him in years, Him and Mum separated when I was fifteen. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him'

Steph felt compassion for Buffy, neither parents were here for her at the moment.

'Do you remember any brothers or sisters?'

Buffy had trouble holding back the tears as she thought of Dawn, Was she ok, Where was she. Did she think Buffy had died again? Why wasn't she on the list of known family members? She didn't know how to answer Steph's question.

Steph noticed Buffy's almost desperate expression and decided not to push her to hard

She placed her hand on Buffy's arm and said 'Hey its ok, the memories will return with time. Don't try to hard, take it easy'

Buffy gave her a grateful smile 'Thanks, It's just frustrating not knowing what is happening' she looked at the front of the office and continued 'Shall we go in'

Steph nodded. They hopped out of the CRV and headed into the office. Connie was at her desk filing her nails and Lula was painting her toenails a blood red colour, it matched her bright red spandex skirt and black stretchy top. They both looked up at Steph and then gave Buffy an inquiring glance.

Steph made the introductions "Buffy this is Connie and Lula, Girls this is Buffy, she's staying with me for a while'

Connie said 'Hi'

Lula replied 'Hey Girlfriend, any friend of Steph's is welcome, but beware of the slime in the office he will try and get his hooks into you'

Buffy smiled and said 'Hi, Thanks for the thumbs up, would that be Steph's cousin Vinnie'

'Fuckin A, slimy SOB he is' Lula lowered her voice 'Heard he likes ducks too'

A shout could be heard from the office 'I heard that'

Connie and Lula exchanged glances and they both started frantically searching through their draws. Buffy looked at Steph questioningly,

'Vinnie Bugs the office'

Buffy smiled in understanding 'oh'

'Ah hah, found it' Connie pulled the small bug out from under her desk and tried stepping on it. It didn't break under her heel. She tried again. Lula walked over and gave it a good stomp but it still didn't break. Buffy watched and decided to help them out.

'Here let me try' she walked over and stomped on the Bug it crunched under her heel. Connie and Lula looked stunned, Steph just smiled.

'How did your skinny ass self do that' Lula asked

Buffy smiled 'It's all in the technique I will show you sometime'

Steph headed over to Connies desk and picked up the files sitting on the desk 'Ranger been in yet'

'No, Batman hasn't made an appearance'

Buffy shot Steph a look 'Batman'

Steph looked at Buffy feeling a little silly 'yeah we call Ranger Batman on the account he is all mysterious and only ever wears black'

'And hot' Connie and Lula both added

Buffy felt someone enter the office behind her. Steph seemed to sense it as well as she turned to greet Ranger.

'I wear other colours as well Babe'

He nodded at buffy and half smiled 'Buffy, Connie, Lula' and headed into Vinnie's office.

Connie and Lula turned and looked at Buffy fanning themselves.

'You already met Batman'

Buffy nodded 'Yeah I had lunch with Steph, Joe Morelli and Ranger'

Lula seemed happy with the explanation and asked Steph 'Are you going to need me to ride shotgun with any skips today, I brought my gun' she looked hopeful

Steph went through the files and picked out three low grade skips and nodded

'Yeah' she turned to Buffy 'You feel up to it'

'Yep feeling peachy'

'Ok let's go'

Lula placed the pile of files from her desk into a draw and pulled her bag out and practically ran out the door. They all hoped in Steph's CRV with Steph and Lula in the front and Buffy in the back.

Steph pulled up outside the first FTA's house and gave the other two the details.

'Ok this guys name is Lenny Smitz; he is wanted for automobile theft. It says he doesn't have a car or carry a gun so it should be fairly easy'

Buffy asked 'What do you need me to do?'

'Lula, Buffy and I will go in the front; you can cover the back door'

Lula nodded. Steph added 'No shooting'

'Take all my fun' and she headed around the back

Steph and Buffy waited until Lula disappeared around the side of the house before heading for the front door.

'Anything else I should know' buffy asked

Steph thought for a moment 'Just follow my lead' she handed buffy a pair of cuffs 'and get these on him if you can. But don't put yourself at risk, Lula and I can handle it' she hoped

Steph and Buffy headed up to the front door and Steph knocked twice. The door flung open with 'What'

'Lenny Smitz I am Stephanie Plum…."

'Hey I know you, Holy shit' and Lenny bolted towards the back door. At that Moment Lula barged in through the back door with her gun drawn. Lenny barrelled her over and down the back door steps falling over himself on the way down.

Steph rushed to help Lula up. Buffy noticed Lenny trying to get away over the back fence, her slayer adrenaline kicked in. She rushed over to the fence and hauled Lenny to the ground. Lenny seemed to bounce back onto his feet and ran straight at Buffy. Buffy waited until the last moment and used his weight against him and pushed him head first into the fence. He collapsed to the ground unconscious Buffy walked up and placed the handcuffs on his wrists. She turned to see how Steph and Lula were holding up. They were both standing up and looking at her with mouths hanging open.

How did…you threw…" Lula was stuttering

Steph was a little more coherent 'Where did you learn to do that'

Buffy smiled at their reaction. She was so used to people around her never questioning her abilities. The scoobies knew her secrets and other people in Sunnydale chose to stay ignorant. "I learnt self defence a while ago. You learn to use people's weight against them' she explained

Steph headed over to Lenny and looked at his large unconscious form "we are going to need to call in some help moving him'

Buffy shrugged, she didn't want to reveal too much of her strength just yet.

Lula agreed she was rubbing her back 'My backs too sore to go hauling some criminal around'

Steph pulled out her cell phone and called the police. A few minutes later Carl and Big Dog pulled up and made their way around the back of the house. They both smiled when they saw Steph.

'What have you got for us this time Steph?'

'Lenny Smitz FTA'

'Why is he unconscious' Carl asked with a grin

'Buffy pushed him into the fence'

They both noticed Buffy for the first time standing next to Lula. The two women were a complete contrast of each other.

Big dog cast a critical eye over her and raised an eyebrow at Steph. 'Pushed him huh'

Steph just nodded 'Yep, now are you going to help us load him into your car'

Buffy, Steph Carl and Big Dog managed to get Lenny into the police car Lula had done another disappearing act. They all headed to the station. Steph and Buffy collected the body receipt and were on there way our when Morelli called out to them.

They waited for him to catch up and he motioned for them to continue outside. Once they reached Steph's car Morelli spoke. 'I heard from your mother, we are expected to dinner at six' he cast a look at Buffy 'All of us'

Stephanie groaned 'Why did she call you'

'Your phone is switched off, or your battery is dead'

Steph swore under her breath and pulled her phone out of her bag. The battery was dead. She turned to Buffy "is it ok with you if we go to my parents for dinner'

'Sure'

'I will meet you both there I have a bit of work to do before hand' he turned to leave but turned back around with a grin 'I heard you knocked Lenny unconscious before bringing him in'

Steph wasn't surprised he knew 'Actually it was buffy'

Joe turned to Buffy smiling 'Heard he met a fence'

Buffy couldn't help smiling in return 'he ran at me too fast I just moved out of the way'

Joe's grin increased 'later cupcake, Buffy' and headed back into the station.

Steph looked at her watch it was 3:00pm they had three hours until they had to go to dinner so they headed back to the office to hand in the receipt to Connie.

Steph told Connie to divide the receipt up into three for herself, Buffy and Lula they ended up getting $200 each.

As they were leaving the office Ranger was on his way in.

'Babe, I need to talk to you. Outside'

Steph and Ranger headed outside and Buffy followed. Buffy had to admit Ranger had her curiosity roused. She could admit he was a hunk, but after the batman comments from Connie and Lula she was even more interested in finding out what all the fuss was about.

Steph and Ranger stopped next to his black Mercedes with their backs facing the office. Buffy made her way to Steph's side and waited.

Ranger gave Buffy an amused glance and turned back to Steph.

'You up for a Job tonight'

'Distraction' Steph asked

Ranger nodded 'The usual stuff'

Buffy noticed, Steph seemed to know what the usual was because she nodded and asked 'What time'

'I will pick you up at 9:00pm'

Steph seemed to remember Buffy at that point and asked Ranger. 'What about Buffy'

Ranger glanced at both of them and then addressed Buffy 'You know how to use a gun'

'Yes'

Ranger considered her a moment then walked to his car and pulled out a gun almost identical to Steph's. He handed it to Buffy 'You should be carrying if you are going to help Steph with the FTA's' he turned back to Steph with a ghost of a smile on his lips bring her along, you could use the group sex angle, make sure you are both dressed'

Ranger headed back into the office.

Buffy turned to Steph "Dressed'

'Rangers way of saying make sure you are carrying a gun'

'What exactly are we distracting?'

'A man, you don't have to do this Buffy. You could wait at the apartment instead'

'That's ok I want to come along. I am curious about this line of work. You always do jobs for Ranger'

'Usually just things like this, I have tried other stuff but I wasn't suited to the other jobs'

Steph was glad when Buffy didn't ask for details.

'We need to go shopping for tonight, let's head to the mall'

Buffy agreed

They parked at the shopping mall and headed in doors. Steph headed straight into Macys's and looked at the discount rack. She wasn't sure why she always automatically went for the discount rack, must be the thrill of looking for a bargain.

Steph finally found what she was looking for. She turned to Buffy and handed her two items of clothing 'Try these on'

Buffy regarded the garments. There was a red leather halter-top and a black leather miniskirt. Buffy noticed it would have been something she would have worn in high school. "I can' wear this Steph'

'Why not'

'It's too young for me'

Steph smiled at Buffy shaking her head 'around here Buffy you can never dress too young. Just try it on if you don't like we can pick something else'

Buffy sighed and headed to the change rooms. She tried the items on and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The red halter-top showed the faded scar from the stab wound she had received fighting the Turok Khan coming down to rest just above her belly button. The bruise on her forehead had faded to a slight purple. The black skirt reached mid thigh and showed most of her well toned legs. She looked at herself critically. She noticed that she looked a little on the thin side. She supposed it was from all the pressure she had been under fighting the first. A part of her wished she didn't remember her past life. That she could just go on from this day and start her life over. But she was the slayer it was a part of who she was and she had never been able to successfully hide from it in the past. Sooner or later she was going to have to find her friends and let them know she was alive. But right now she wanted to see what it was like to be treated as a person and not the as just the slayer. Somewhere in the battle with the first her friends and Giles seemed to forget that she was more than just a slayer. Being around Steph, Lula and Connie had been refreshing.

She was torn out of her musings by a knock on the change room door. It was Steph "Here Buffy try these as well' Buffy saw a pair of red leather knee high boots being passed over the change room door. Buffy grasped the boots and put them on they were the right size. She opened the change room door and stood in front of Steph.

Steph was silent.

Buffy was getting nervous and when she was nervous she rambled 'It's too much isn't it. I thought it would be, its just I haven't worn anything like this in a few years and I can't remember what it looked like then' she looked at Steph again 'Its terrible isn't it'

Steph caught on to Buffy's ramblings and shook her head. 'Buffy it's perfect, you look great'

Buffy still wasn't sure 'Are you sure this is ok for the job, I mean I wouldn't want to chase the guy away'

'No, it's great honestly Buffy you look hot, you sure are in great shape'

Buffy felt self conscious at the praise. It had been a long time since she had cared about what anyone thought about her appearance. Not really since she came back from the dead the second time.

'Thanks, now what are you going to wear'

Steph grinned she held out a bright blue stretchy halter top and a Smokey grey mini skirt similar to Buffy's. She also had black knee high boots to complete the look.

'What do you think; I thought if we go in similar style it would give the guy a bit to contemplate'

Buffy couldn't help laughing it was going to be an interesting evening indeed.

"Go and try them on' Steph nodded and slipped into the change room next to Buffy's. Five minutes later she walked out and did a twirl for Buffy and waited for her opinion.

Buffy took in the outfit and had to admit that Steph did look good. The skirt showed off her long legs and the halter-top matched her eyes.

'Thumbs up, you look great'

'Cool, now lets pay for these baby's and get to Victoria's secret for some underwear, cant have a new outfit without some new underwear' Buffy just smiled and shook her head. She had forgotten how much fun shopping could be.

Steph insisted on paying for the clothes on account for Buffy's help with the FTA that afternoon. Buffy reasoned that she had already been paid but Steph refused to listen.

By the time they had underwear to match their new outfits it was five pm so they headed back to Steph's apartment and dropped of their clothes and headed out to dinner at Steph's parents house.

On the way to Steph's parents place Buffy decided to ask a few questions that had been on her mind. 'Can I ask you a question' buffy asked Steph

'Sure shoot'

"So Joe Morelli is your boyfriend'

'Yeah, at the moment'

Buffy raised her eyebrow 'How long have you been together'

Steph thought for a moment 'on and off for about a year and a half' Steph sighed

'We have this constant disagreement about my job. I have been in a few close calls since I became a bounty hunter and Joe doesn't like the stress. He wants me to quit being a bounty hunter and get a safer job. I have done that before and honestly I can't think of anything worse. At least with this job I make a difference getting criminals off the street'

Buffy nodded 'Do you think it will last'

Steph glanced at Buffy and then back to the road. "I don't know, we were engaged at one point but I have an open fear of marriage, I was married for less than a year before and found my horses ass of a husband screwing someone else on our dining room table, I wasn't to keen to get back into the whole marriage situation. I know Joe wouldn't cheat on me. But I don't want to go there until I am sure'

'I understand, I have been cheated on and it really does hurt, you feel betrayed, So what about Ranger, I sense there is more to your relationship with him than ether of you let on' Buffy knew she was taking a risk with this question but she had noticed the mutual attraction between the two and her curiosity about Ranger got the better of her.

Steph looked a bit longer at Buffy this time before answering, She wasn't sure how to take this line of questioning from Buffy but guessed if she was going to have any chance of getting Buffy to open up to her she was going to have to do it first.

'Ranger and I are friends; he is my mentor in bounty hunting and has done a lot for me in the past. In periods of mine and Joes off periods there have been moments when I have thought of there being more, but it has never worked out that way'

Buffy watched Steph and felt there was more

Steph sighed again and continued 'we slept together about six months ago, nothing came of it and I don't think Joe even knows about it. Connie and Lula don't know so PLEASE don't tell them, I guess the attraction is still there between us but I am with Joe and Ranger doesn't really do relationships on account of his line of work.'

Buffy nodded in understanding 'I can understand that, him being a military guy he would have a lot of secrets he couldn't share' Buffy knew about keeping secrets and the damage it could cause.

Steph looked shocked 'How did you know about his past'

Buffy gave Steph a duh look 'Lets just say I have been involved with someone from the military before, they have a certain way about them. While the guy I was involved with was nothing like Ranger in personality he gave off the same secret guy vibes. Besides Ranger carries too many weapons not to be military'

Steph wondered how Buffy knew to look for the weapons. Before she was a bounty hunter it never really occurred to her how many people carried guns. Obviously Buffy was different.

'You said you knew how to handle a gun'

Buffy nodded 'Back home in Sunnydale it paid to know how to handle yourself, sometimes your life depended on it' she didn't mention that she could handle any weapon given to her.

'That explains your self defence, was it a rough place'

'And some, it attracted all kinds of bad'

'Listen to Joe long enough and he will convince you I attract all kinds of bad as well.

Buffy laughed 'You could say the same for me; my previous boyfriends haven't exactly been walks in the park'

Stephanie found herself smiling 'Guess you could say Ranger was right we do make a good team'

They pulled up outside the Plum house to find Stephanie's Mother and Grandmother on the front steps. Steph grimaced 'Are you sure you want to do this, my family are a little full on'

'It's fine besides I think it's too late to back out now' buffy indicated to the porch where Steph's mother and grandmother were beckoning to them.

'Here it goes, don't say you weren't warned'

Buffy just laughed and hoped out of the vehicle. They made their way to the front of the house and Steph introduced Buffy to her Mother and grandmother 'Mum, Grandma Muzur this is Buffy a friend of mine'

Grandma Muzur jumped in 'Are you a bounty hunter as well, I bet you are, you aren't much taller than me I bet I could be a bounty hunter as well. I like your jeans; I could wear jeans like that. Bet you attract a lot of men wearing jeans like that'

'Mother, Stop it. Buffy welcome, you can call me Ellen. Come inside dinner is almost ready'

They all headed inside and took seats at the dinner table Joe was yet to arrive Buffy was seated between Grandma Muzur and Stephanie. Grandma Muzur took the opportunity to talk to Buffy. "You met Stephanie's pal Ranger yet. He's a hot fella'

Buffy liked Grandma Muzur already 'Yes I met him today, he is rather good looking'

'Good looking, are you dead girl, if I was twenty years younger I would be after him in a flash?"

Buffy smiled to herself and Stephanie's father muttered 'Christ' under his breath at the head of the table.

The clock struck right on six and Joe entered the room and took a seat opposite Steph. Grandma Muzur turned to Buffy again 'This Morelli fella he aint half bad has a nice ass, don't you think Buffy'

Ellen put her head in her hands and Stephanie was shaking her head. Joe shot Buffy a sympathetic glance. Buffy just smiled and replied "Yes I believe he does Grandma Muzur, Stephanie is quite lucky'

Steph just smiled in gratitude and Joe was trying hard to hold back a laugh. Stephanie's mother was busy dishing out the potatoes.

The rest of dinner passed fairly uneventful, Buffy found herself enjoying the family atmosphere it almost felt like the Scooby gang and all their quirks. She felt a sudden flash of homesickness but pushed it down. She wasn't going to think about that now.

Ellen Plum gathered up the dishes and Stephanie stood to help her, Buffy went to rise as well but Steph's Mum gestured her back down.

'Stephanie can help me with dessert dear, I hope you like dessert I made chocolate cake' Buffy had the distinct feeling that it would be the end of the world if she refused so she nodded

'Yes thanks Ellen I love chocolate cake'

She caught Joes eye and found him smiling and nodding at her in approval

Grandma Muzur asked 'so where are you from Buffy'

'Sunnydale California'

'Is your family still there?'

'No the town no longer exists, it was evacuated a few months ago due to a contamination and a few days ago it blew up'

'Oh, that's damn shame, where are your family now'

Buffy went quiet and forced herself to push down the grief that was rising in her at the thoughts of her mother. 'My mother died a few years ago of cancer complications, my father hasn't been in the picture for a few years, I am not sure about the rest we lost touch' buffy paused

Joe had been watching Buffy and noticed the sad forlorn look that passed over her features for a moment at the mention of her mother. He tried to steer the conversation away from Buffy but grandma Muzur was on a roll.

'Don't worry, you are welcome here anytime. I like you; you have spunk, and you're not boring like some of the people around here'

'Thankyou Grandma Muzur I appreciate the offer' and buffy smiled at the older woman. She was really starting like Grandma Muzur.

As if on cue Steph and her mother walked back into the room with dessert, they all ate the chocolate cake and Steph, Joe and Buffy left shortly after.

Once they said there goodbyes and headed back to the cars Joe asked 'what are you doing for the rest of the evening Cupcake, you could always come back to my house for the night. You are welcome as well Buffy'

'Thanks Joe, but we can't I have to work'

'Surveillance' he asked

Steph knew he wasn't going to like her working with Ranger again but decided the truth was best 'No Buffy and I are doing a distraction for Ranger tonight'

Joe's jaw clenched and Steph could tell he was having trouble holding back his temper. 'Both of you'

''Yeah ranger thought numbers were best' it wasn't a real lie

'Damn it Steph, we have talked about Ranger and your working with him'

Steph felt her temper rise 'It's no different to you working with Terry Gilman'

'That's purely professional' he argued

'So is my relationship with Ranger'

'Right, look I have to go be careful ok. Both of you'

And he hoped in his truck and left.

Stephanie turned to Buffy and said 'Im sorry; Ranger is still a touchy subject between us'

'Don't apologise I understand' better than you will ever know

'We better get going, if we are going to get ready in time for Ranger, he always arrives right on time'

They drove back to Steph's house by 8:00pm; by 8:45pm they were both ready in record time and headed outside to wait for Ranger. Steph had gone for the dramatic dark rye makeup look while wearing her hair down in waves. Buffy went for lighter more natural tones and decided to wear her hair off her face swept up in curls on top of her head.

Ranger pulled up in a black SUV followed closely by a second identical vehicle. Steph jumped in the front next to Ranger and Buffy hoped in the second vehicle next to a rather large man.

'Hi, you must be Buffy' he handed her a file 'Ranger said to get you to read this'

Both trucks pulled out and onto the road.

Buffy looked over the file; they were after a guy called David Fenison he was into some rather kinky stuff from his file. No wonder Ranger mentioned the group sex thing 'What is he wanted for'

'Rape, Sexual Abuse, Violent outbreaks'

'Sounds Charming' buffy snorted 'so what's your name'

Tank smiled 'Tank'

Tank that explained a lot Buffy thought 'So what's the game plan'

Tank cast Buffy a curious look before saying 'you and Steph head in and get his attention, bring him outside and we will take care if the rest'

'I guess we will be wearing a wire'

Tank smiled and nodded. 'Not sure where you are gonna put it though' Buffy noticed he was eyeing her outfit. She felt a little nervous "I will find somewhere'

Tank considered her a moment 'Ranger said you can back out if you want, you can stay in the truck and wait till its over'

Buffy shook her head 'And let Steph go in there alone, I don't think so'

Tank just laughed 'Bombshell has a way of turning luck in her favour'

'So I have heard'

They pulled up outside a club called The Rainbow Room. Tank turned the engine off and turned to Buffy.

'You got a gun'

Buffy nodded

He handed her the wire 'You know how to put this on'

Buffy nodded again and slipped the wire inside her halter-top just above her right breast. Tank visibly swallowed. Buffy realised she had just given tank a free for all view, she was so used to being around Willow, Dawn and Tara for stuff like this that she didn't think twice about it.

'Sorry'

Tank just smiled 'You ready'

Buffy nodded and got out of the truck. Tank caught her just before she closed the door 'Remember we are just out here listening there is nothing to worry about, just follow Steph's lead she does this all the time'

'Thanks, I will remember'

Buffy closed the door and noticed Steph and Ranger next to Rangers truck. Ranger briefly brushed his lips over Steph's, smiled at Buffy and hoped back in the truck. Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Buffy walked over to Steph and said 'You ready'

'As I will ever be' Steph replied and they made their way into the club.

Steph headed to the bar first hoping to scout the area for any David Fenison. Buffy took the seat at the bar next to Steph and looked around as well.

T

The bartender walked up to them and Steph ordered herself a beer, Buffy following Steph's lead ordered one as well. They were on their third beer when Steph felt someone come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She turned on her stool and noticed David take the seat next to her. He held his hand out to her and said

'Hello Gorgeous is this seat taken'

'It is now' Steph replied in a flirty tone and put her hand in his (boy she hated touching strangers hands) 'My name is Steph and this is my friend buffy'

She motioned to Buffy.

David kept hold of Steph's hand and ignored Buffy. He leaned down and kissed her hand. Steph had to stop herself from shuddering in revoltion.

Buffy watched David closely not sure how to deal with the situation. She waited to see what Steph was going to do. All of a sudden she felt a familiartingling in her slayer senses. There was a vampire in the crowd somewhere and he was close by. Turning slightly in her seat Buffy cast her glance around the dance floor. She spotted him almost immediately.

He was watching her.

She could distract him into a dark spot and be back in no time to help Steph. Buffy took one more look at Steph and David they were chatting so she excused herself pretending to head for the bath room and moved in the direction of the vampire before heading towards the back door.

The vampire took the bait and followed.

Once outside the vampire grabbed Buffy from behind and tried to settle his teeth into her neck. Buffy grabbed his arm and flipped him over shoulder and pulled a stake out of her bag. The vampire got back onto his feet and lunged at her. She blocked his charge and aimed a good punch to his face. He stumbled back and came at her again. This time Buffy had the stake ready and kick him solidly in the chest followed up by an uppercut and landed the stake directly into his heart. With the vampire dusted Buffy headed back inside.

She found Steph and David where she left them. On her return Steph caught her in a meaningful glance and said 'Buffy there you are, David has been kind enough to invite us back to his place for a private party, what do you think'

Buffy smiled at Steph and then gave David a vacant airhead look and replied 'Sounds like fun lets go'

David seemed to notice Buffy for the first time. Buffy felt him give her the once over and resisted the urge to Stake him. "Yes lets go' he replied hungrily.

They headed out to the front of the club and Steph pretended to drop her keys they paused for her to pick them up when Ranger and Tank appeared out of no where to grab David. David however was to quick and grabbed Buffy from behind and placed a gun at her throat.

'Stay where you are or she dies'

Ranger and Tank stopped and Steph looked ready to kill him herself. Buffy however without thinking acted purely on instinct and flipped David over her shoulder and onto his back in front of her. She kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him square in the jaw. She felt the bones break under the contact and watched him fall back unconscious on the ground in front of her. She had to remind herself how soft humans were compared to demons.

Tank quickly cuffed him and Steph ran to examine Buffy's hand.

'Its ok Steph I am fine" Steph released Buffy's hand and gave her a broad smile

'I am definitley taking skip hunting'

Tank put David in the truck and gave the Buffy and Steph a broad smile before hoping in the truck and driving away.

Buffy looked up to find Ranger watching her. He looked from her to Steph and back again.

'Proud of you Babe, Buffy" he motioned to the remaining truck in front of them."I will give you a ride home' they all hoped in the truck and headed back to Stephs apartment.

Ranger driving and Steph was in the front next to Ranger and Buffy was in the back. The ride to the apartment was quiet and Buffy took the opportunity to go over the events of the night. A habit she had picked up being the slayer. She thought about her need to slay the vampire. She knew she couldn't let it go.

Shit the vampire

She had been wearing a wire

What had Ranger and Tank heard. Double Shit...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ranger pulled into Steph's apartment complex, parked the truck and turned the engine off. Ranger and Steph got out of the vehicle and waited for Buffy to join them.

Buffy guessed this meant that Ranger was coming up. What if he asked about the scuffle? What was she going to say?

Shit!

Damn stupid vampire.

Buffy got out the truck and smiled at the pair. Steph smiled back and they all headed up to the apartment. Once near the door Ranger grasped the keys out of Steph's hand and did a sweep of the apartment making sure it was safe. Once he was convinced it was safe, he gestured for Steph and Buffy to enter. Buffy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Steph sighed and placed her bag on the kitchen counter. 'You two want some coffee'

Ranger nodded,

'Yes thanks Steph, I will give you a hand' Buffy replied.

'Not necessary. Take a seat; I will have it ready in a Jiffy'

Buffy resigned her self to being alone with Ranger and took a seat on the couch. Ranger followed her and took a seat in the chair opposite her.

Buffy took the time to study her hands. She could feel Ranger watching her; she knew what was coming and just hoped she could be convincing, she had never been very good at the secret identity stuff.

She was startled out of her musings by Ranger.

'You did well tonight Buffy'

Buffy looked up and met his eyes. She searched his face for some kind of hint of what was coming. All she found was amusement

'Thanks' she replied

Ranger watched her and kept eye contact 'good to know you can defend yourself when needed'

Buffy nodded 'I can hold my own'

She was uncomfortable with Ranger watching her so closely. The conversation was pretty harmless but she felt he was learning more from her than she wanted him to by merely watching her. She knew he must have questions about what he had heard through the wire and about David's broken jaw.

'Maybe you could pass a few tips onto Steph' Ranger suggested

'Pass what on to Steph' Steph asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her two friends and took a seat next to Buffy.

Ranger explained

'Just suggested Buffy give you a few self defence tips Babe'

Steph smiled 'I suppose I should learn a few tricks. Especially the one where you threw that creep over your shoulder' she turned to Buffy 'Would you mind teaching me a few things while you are here'

Buffy shook her head 'Of course not, after all you have done for me in the last 48 hours. I still can't believe you have got this far without learning'

Steph grinned 'I have had a lot of luck, determination' looking at Ranger she smiled and continued 'And some pretty good backup'

Ranger smiled 'You never disappoint Babe'

Buffy watched the look that passed between the two friends, after what Steph had told her this afternoon about herself and Ranger she had no doubt that the attraction between the two still existed. Buffy noticed that Steph was the first to look away.

Steph go up off the couch 'I am just going to get changed' and she headed into her bedroom.

Buffy watched her leave then turned back to Ranger. She deliberately met his gaze this time. If he was going to ask questions she preferred he get them over with.

Ranger looked at her amused. 'Something on your mind'

Buffy wasn't expecting _this _question 'no… well actually I thought you might have some questions for me'

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her 'Care to explain'

He was making her uncomfortable again determined to get this over with she bit the

bullet

'About the wire and what you heard when I went to the bathroom. You see there was this girl in the bathroom and she must have been offended by my presence because she jumped me from behind as soon as I entered, so naturally I defended myself. She fell on the ground and after a bit of a scuffle I got the upper hand and convinced her to leave me alone' Buffy paused and waited for Rangers reaction to her lame explanation. When he didn't respond she continued 'just thought you might want to know for your report or something'

Ranger gave the hint of a smile 'a woman in the bathroom attacked you'

Buffy nodded 'uh-uh'

'And you took her out'

'Well not permanently, just enough to show her the error of her ways' Buffy replied

'Hmm and you forgot to go to the bathroom in all the excitement'

Again Buffy nodded 'Thought it best to leave the scene, didn't want someone to walk in and blow my cover'

Rangers smile grew 'thanks, I will be sure to put that in my report'

Buffy knew he was laughing at her, did he really just buy that excuse. She guessed not but if he was going to let it go so was she.

Steph re-entered the room and Buffy took it as her key to go and get dressed.

Once in the bedroom she retrieved the bag of clothes that Steph had supplied her and went through the contents. She found a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a grey singlet top.

Putting these on she went into the bathroom to remove the makeup and let her hair out. Once she was done she went back out to the living area to find Steph alone on the couch.

Ranger must have left.

'Ranger gone' Buffy asked

'Yeah said he had stuff to do'

Buffy took the seat next to Steph and noticed two envelopes in her hand. Steph handed Buffy one of the envelopes.

'Ranger said this was for your efforts tonight'

Buffy took the envelope and found there was five hundred dollars inside she was surprised 'Does he usually pay you this much for a job'

Steph nodded 'Sometimes more, sometimes less. I think it depends on how dangerous he thinks it is'

Steph pulled out her the contents of her own envelope to find a cheque for five hundred dollars. Buffy noticed that Steph got a cheque and she got cash. Suppose you couldn't cash a cheque if you were supposed to be dead. She was hoping Ranger had forgotten that little detail.

Steph yawned and stood up off the couch. 'I am really tired, are you sure you want to take the couch' Buffy nodded. 'I will get you some pillows and blankets hang on a sec'. A few minutes later Steph returned with a doona and two pillows.

'Goodnight Buffy'

'Night Steph and Thanks'

Steph smiled and went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Buffy was awake for a while after Steph went to bed. Tomorrow she was going to try and contact Dawn and her friends. Where were they and why Dawn wasn't listed as her sister in the file that Ranger given her? She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down and forced herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'_Buffy, Buffy'_

_Buffy turned to find herself looking into the face of her sister 'Dawnie'_

"_Yes Buffy its me'_

_Buffy ran and hugged her sister tightly. Once convinced Dawn was real she turned to see where they were. Buffy found herself looking out over the crater of Sunnydale. She turned back to Dawn_

'_What are we doing here'_

_Dawn looked out over the crater and back to Buffy 'Because this is where the past ended and the future began'_

_Buffy looked at Dawn confused 'What do you mean'_

'_Sunnydale was the past, for both of us. The end of Sunnydale meant the end of that life. We now have the future to consider'_

_Buffy smiled 'I once promised to show you the world Dawn, We can do that now. I am not the only slayer anymore. I can share that task, with the others'_

_Dawn shook her head 'No Buffy that time has passed'_

'_I don't understand'_

'_I know, I am not sure I understand myself'_

_Buffy asked 'try'_

'_When I said that the life we lived in Sunnydale was over for us Buffy, I meant that we have been given new tasks to perform. I am now as I once was, before I became Dawn Summers. I am once again the Key'_

'_No Dawn. We stopped that. We closed the portal. Defeated Glory. Your time as the Key ended with my death, I died so you could live' Buffy pleaded_

'_As did I' Dawn replied_

_Buffy shook her head, tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't understand what had happened. But she felt a feeling of finality in the air around her._

'_Dawn please, Tell me what happened to you'_

_Dawn looked at her sister, her reason, her life 'When the battle for the first came to a close and we all got on the bus. I could see you in the distance running trying to catch us' Tears formed in her eyes 'I knew you weren't going to make it. And I knew you were going to die. Saving the world. Again. I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't watch my sister die all over again' she paused catching her breath_

_Buffy waited_

'_I was desperate, devastated and determined. I wasn't going to let it happen so I let go, I felt myself change from the inside. I could feel the energy grow, Buffy it was amazing. I let go of the human form of Dawn Summers and took the form of energy. I searched for you as the crater fell and found you and protected you'_

_Buffy was openly crying now 'How, How did you change'_

'_I don't really know' was Dawns answer_

'_Why?' Buffy asked_

'_Because you gave your life for me, for all of us and while death was once your gift. It is now life'_

'_I chose death for your life, I never would have chosen life for your death' Buffy sobbed_

'_I am not dead Buffy just changed, It was my choice to make. When you said that the monks made me out of you Buffy you were right. I was made from your flesh, your spirit. It was what allowed me to change form and protect you, save you. It was as if I was with you'_

_Understanding began to dawn onto Buffy 'you brought me here, you put me in the dumpster, Why here'_

_Dawn looked a little ashamed 'I had no control over the dumpster part. Sorry about that. But yes I did place you in Trenton New Jersey'_

_Buffy asked again 'Why here'_

'_Because here, you have a chance to be happy Buffy, here you have a choice'_

'_What choice'_

'_The choice to live a normal life'_

'_What about the potentials, Faith, Willow, Xander, Giles'_

'_That is part of the choice that lies ahead of you, you can contact them and go back to the life with the slayers. Or you can stay here and start over.'_

'_What about the vampires the forces of darkness, I am chosen to protect. What about you'_

'_Buffy your life is your own. The choices you make from now on are your own. You made that happen when you awoke all the potentials. It is not a lone task any longer. I will still be with you Buffy, But right now I have other tasks I need to take care of other slayers to visit'_

'_You will help them, give them a choice'_

'_Yes, not all of them have to live the life of a slayer'_

_Buffy nodded feeling a great surge of relief go through her. She was glad that her actions had left the potentials with a choice in the battle of good vs evil._

'_I am glad that they a choice. When will I see you again'_

_Dawn smiled at her sister, she knew Buffy had felt guilty at condemning the potentials to the life of a slayer. Always Buffy, Always thinking of others first. She was proud of Buffy more than she could express 'Just come here while you sleep and you will find me waiting'_

_Buffy nodded 'I love you Dawnie, now and always'_

_Dawn hugged her sister 'I love you to big sis'_

_Dawn let Buffy go and started to walk away _

'_Wait, how long do I have, to make my choice'Buffy asked_

_Dawn turned 'Until the time of need arises' and Dawn was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Buffy woke up feeling incredibly disorientated. The events of the dream flashed through her mind. Dawn was ok, the scoobies and the potentials were ok. And now she had a choice to make. She wasn't exactly sure she understood the choice that lay before her. But she was going to take a little time to decide where to go from here. Helping Steph with the bounty hunting would be a good way to start.

Buffy looked at the microwave and found it was only seven am. She wondered into Steph's room and found her sound asleep.

Grabbing her bag of clothes Buffy headed into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt. Noticing Steph had included running shoes in her possessions,

Buffy decided to go out for some exercise.

She left a note for Steph and headed out of the apartment. Once outside Buffy turned onto the footpath and started a slow jog. She had never really taken to running before. But felt she needed to use some of her pent up energy, she didn't hurt too many of the skips they went after today.

Buffy knew she was going to have to adjust her strength to fighting humans. She hadn't meant to hit David the creep so hard last night. Now that she was going to be teaching Steph a bit of self-defence she had to be extremely careful.

Buffy jogged for about five miles and found herself feeling a little tired. She had passed a lot of other joggers on the way. She soon discovered that her idea of jogging was other people's idea of flat out running. Another thing she was going to have to watch. Buffy heaved a heavy sigh and headed back to Steph's place.

Steph woke up and found herself alone in the apartment. She walked out and found the couch neatly tidied up with a note laying on the top of the folded up blanket.

_Steph,_

_Gone running be back in an hour._

_Buffy_

Urrrhgh! Steph thought, another person who loved running. What was it with her friends and exercise? At least she could count on Lula to remain exercise free.

Checking the fridge for food Steph found a packet of instant pancakes. Deciding to be hospitable and make her guest some breakfast she took the packet out of the fridge and started to read the directions.

By the time Buffy had returned from her run and showered Steph had the pancakes ready to eat and laid out on the table with some fresh coffee. She was quite proud of her attempts. Buffy came out of the shower and made her way over to Steph at the small table.

'Smells good'

'I hope pancakes are ok, I have syrup as well' Steph placed the bottle of syrup on the table and they both sat down. Steph piled the syrup onto her pancakes and handed the bottle to Buffy. Buffy smiled her thanks and reciprocated Steph's actions.

At the same time Steph and Buffy took a mouthful of the pancakes.

Steph had to resist the urge to spit them straight back out again.

Oh God.

They were terrible

She looked up to find Buffy looking equally as pained. Not wanting to offend Steph Buffy forced herself to swallow and took another bite of the worlds worst pancakes.

Steph watched in fascination as Buffy chewed and swallowed the second bite.

As she went for the third Steph had to put an end to it.

'Buffy Stop'

Buffy looked up surprised to find Steph watching her 'whats wrong'

'You can't possibly want to eat that stuff'

Buffy paused and put her fork down 'its not that bad'

Steph stared at her incredulously 'Buffy its terrible'

Buffy smiled 'Not terrible, just not edible'

Steph started laughing 'I don't know what happened, but we are not eating this stuff, what do you say we go out for breakfast'

Buffy nodded 'My shout'

Steph went to grab the plates but Buffy stopped her 'You go get ready, I will clean up'

Steph smiled and ran into her bedroom to get ready.

Buffy was just finishing washing the plates when the phone rang. She put the last of the plates away and answered it.

'Hello'

'Stephanie is that you'

'Ah no this Buffy, Steph's in the shower'

'Oh Buffy, this is Grandma Muzur, could you remind Stephanie that she agreed to take me to Stivas tonight for the viewing'

'Sure, I presume she will understand what you re talking about' _cause I sure as hell don't_

'Yes she will understand, you are welcome to join us'

'Thanks Grandma Muzur I will think about it'

'You do that, tell Stephanie to call me if she changes her plans'

'I will'

Goodbye Buffy, come and visit again soon'

'I will, Bye' and Buffy hung up the phone.

Steph came out of her bedroom dressed and ready to go.

'Lets get some breakfast'

Buffy nodded 'Your Grandmother just called to remind you that you agreed to take her to Stiva's for a viewing tonight'

'Oh damn, I forgot about that, did she invite you along'

'Yes, what are you viewing'?

'Dead bodies in caskets'

'What' Buffy chocked out 'Why would you want to do that'

'Grandma Muzur enjoys it, it's her way of meeting people'

Buffy laughed 'Each onto their own I suppose'

'Yes that is definitely the case with Grandma Muzur, You don't have to come'

'I won't if that's ok, brings back to many memories of my Mum'

'I understand, you can hang out with Joe or Lula if you want to kill the time' Steph offered.

Buffy smiled her thanks 'Lets see what comes up'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Steph and Buffy headed out to McDonalds for Breakfast. They sat in the car and ate while discussing what do to for the rest of the day. They decided to head for the office first to pick up the files for any new skips. Maybe take Lula as well.

They pulled up outside the office and noticed Rangers black bronco parked out the front. They headed inside.

Connie and Lula were leaning on Vinnie's door obviously trying to hear what was going on inside. Buffy smiled at Steph and walked up behind them.

'Uhhmm'

They both screamed and jumped. Once realising it was Buffy Connie was cursing under her breath about sneaks. Lula however was a little more verbal

'Damn girl you tryin to give me a heart attack'

Buffy smiled 'Who are you snooping on'

'We weren't snooping we was just looking for a bug, weren't we Connie'

Connie ignored Lula's comment eager to get on with the gossip she had to spread.

"About half an hour ago Ranger came in and went into Vinnie's office, ten minutes later Jeanne Ellen comes in and walks straight into Vinnie's office. They have all been in there for about twenty minutes'

Lula added 'So naturally we decided to try and find out what was going on'

Steph was frowning. Buffy noticed and asked

'Who is Jeanne Ellen?'

'She's cat-woman, she's a bounty hunter for the competition, but she and Ranger sometimes work together'

Buffy shook her head and tried not to laugh 'Why do you call her cat woman'

Lula filled her in 'Cause she a female Ranger, but not as hot'

Just as Buffy was going to ask another question the door to Vinnie's office flew open and they all bolted from the door. Connie and Lula tried to look busy at their desks, While Buffy and Steph pretended to be interested in a file that was on Connie's desk.

Ranger was the first to appear he nodded at Lula and Connie and greeted Buffy and Steph with a 'Yo'. He then surprisingly took a seat on the leather couch.

Jeanne Ellen came out next and closed the door behind her. She walked past Buffy and Steph ignored them and took a seat next to Ranger on the couch.

All eyes turned to them expectantly.

Ranger was the first to speak 'Jeanne Ellen, this is Buffy, Steph's protégé in bounty hunting, Buffy, Jeanne Ellen a friend of mine' Buffy walked over and shook Jeanne Ellen's hand taking note of her firm grip.

'Nice to meet you' Buffy said

'You as well' Jeanne Ellen responded. During the greeting Buffy kept eye contact with cat woman. She held her gaze until Jeanne Ellen dropped her hand. She also dropped her eyes. Interesting Cat woman might not be all that.

Ranger continued 'You know Steph, Lula and Connie' they all nodded. 'Babe, Buffy we have a problem regarding the take down last night, it seems David has a couple of dangerous buddies that are interested in taking revenge on you both for your help in his capture'

Steph gave a deep sigh and sat down. Buffy on the other hand had questions

'What kind of revenge are we talking about?'

Ranger gave Steph a sympathetic glance and then turned to Buffy

'Kidnapping, rape, torture, these aren't nice guys' Ranger answered

'Is this a usual occurrence after a take down' Buffy asked

'Sometimes, where Steph is concerned it becomes a little more frequent' Ranger replied

Buffy shot a questioning glance at Steph who nodded the affirmative.

'So what's the plan to stop them from succeeding?'

'Well I was hoping that both you and Steph would allow me to put you in a safe house while Jeanne Ellen and I take care of things'

Steph snorted and vigorously shook her head, while Buffy shot Jeanne Ellen an asserting look.

'What does this have to do with you' she asked

Jeanne Ellen seemed surprised at Buffy question 'David was my cousin, I am going to help Ranger track them down in their usual hide outs'

Buffy seemed satisfied with her answer and turned to Ranger 'If by safe house you mean lock me up while some men threaten me and Steph here, Thanks but no thanks'

Ranger did not seem surprised 'Buffy I don't think you understand the danger…'

But Buffy cut him off 'No Ranger I don't think you understand I will not hide'

Connie and Lula's jaws dropped Steph couldn't help smiling. Buffy had spunk.

Ranger just smiled and stood up to stand a few feet away from Steph 'I thought you both might think like that' and before Steph could move Ranger grabbed her wrists and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

At the same time Jeanne Ellen had tried to do the same to Buffy.

Buffy had seen Ranger move and had immediately gone on alert. When Jeanne Ellen moved towards her Buffy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back while reefing the cuffs out of her other hand. Jeanne Ellen tried to break free from Buffy's hold but wasn't having any luck

Connie and Lula gasped with shock.

Ranger turned to Buffy with Steph in hand.

'Let her go Ranger' Buffy snapped

Ranger gave her an amused glance. Buffy however was unamused.

'Let her go, Now!' Ranger appeared to ignore her and turned to Steph

'Babe. You want me to let you go'

Steph nodded.

Ranger released his hold on the cuffs, but did not unlock them. Buffy released Jeanne Ellen and said in a low calm voice 'Don't ever try to cuff me again'

Jeanne Ellen looked stunned and nodded 'I will leave you for Ranger next time' and she grinned.

Buffy gave her a small nod and addressed Ranger 'Now that we have that out of the way, what are our other options'

Ranger put his blank face on 'Since you won't hide, I will send Tank and Lester out to watch you and Steph in case something happens before we can sort this out'

Steph seemed to relax a bit. But Buffy remained tense.

Ranger moved to leave and Jeanne Ellen headed towards the door 'Nice meeting you Buffy' and she walked out.

Ranger hung back 'Try and stick together'

'Safety in numbers' Buffy offered.

Ranger nodded and left.

As soon as the office door closed again Lula could contain herself no longer

'Damn girl you cut off batman, are you suicidal' Lula took a breath 'then you go and get away from cat woman, how you do it'

Buffy relaxed and smiled at Lula 'Practice Lula, besides I hate it when people make me cranky'

Buffy's attention was turned back to Steph when she noticed her struggling with the cuffs Ranger had left on her wrists. Buffy walked over to Steph to help her out.

'Steph I need you to relax so this won't hurt' Steph looked intrigued

'What are you going to do' she asked a little nervous.

'Get these damn things off you, you ready' Steph nodded and relaxed.

Buffy moved her fingers between the cuffs and Steph's wrists and twisted. The cuffs snapped off Steph's wrists and fell to the floor.

They all looked at Buffy with awe.

Steph smiled broadly 'Thanks Buffy'

'your super girl, how… can you teach me to do that' Lula asked

Buffy just grinned at Lula 'I can't give away all my secrets Lula'

'How about just a few'

Buffy nodded 'I am going to teach Steph a few self defence moves are you interested in joining us'

Lula looked thoughtful for moment then nodded 'Count me in, can't have you skinny ass white girls having all the advantage'

An hour later Buffy and Steph were on their way to pick up a first time offender called Josie Roberts. She was wanted for automobile theft and her bond was worth $6000. Steph and Buffy had agreed they would split any skips they brought in 50/50.

Steph pulled up outside Josie's house and put her pepper spray and stun gun on her belt. Buffy having left the gun Ranger gave her at Steph's house under the couch, decided not to carry any little toys just yet.

As they got out of the car and headed to the front door Buffy felt someone watching them. She gave a quick look around and noticed a black truck parked 100 metres down the road.

Buffy turned to Steph 'They Rangers men' and gave a slight nod in the direction of the truck.

Steph nodded and said 'Things must be bad if we can see them, they usually stay out of sight'

'Does Ranger usually send body guards out to protect you, Connie and Lula?'

'Not really Connie and Lula, Lula usually only gets in trouble when she's with me and Connie is in a mob family so they have their own protection'

Buffy grinned 'Just you huh'

Steph laughed 'I have a way of finding trouble, or trouble finds me, all part of the job I guess'

By this time they had reached the front door.

'What's the plan' Buffy asked

'Same as yesterday'

Steph knocked on the door and a girl that matched Josie's description swung the door open. 'What' she yelled at them

'Hi Josie Roberts I am Stephanie Plum, I work for Vinnie…'

Josie sneered 'I know who you work for; you're that bounty hunter that always blows things up. You had my boyfriend thrown in jail last year. Stupid bitch' and she pulled a sawn off shot gun out from behind her back and pointed it at Steph's head.

'I am going to teach you a lesson bitch'

_Shit. Shit_. Steph reached for her pepper spray but found it stuck on her belt; she was fumbling for her stun gun when she felt herself being pushed to the ground.

A shot went off where her head had been.

She looked up to see Buffy grab the gun and kick Josie in the stomach. Josie stumbled back with a grunt and Buffy threw the gun on the ground behind her. She then reached inside the house to grab Josie before she got away.

Josie scrambled to her feet and tried to dive for the gun. Buffy caught her before she could leave the ground and pushed her back.

'Have I mentioned how much I HATE guns' she waked into the house grabbed Josie by her arms pinned them behind her back and pushed her out the front door.

Steph jumped up and placed the cuffs on Josie's wrists. Buffy pushed Josie towards the car and shoved her in the back seat.

'Don't move'

Josie submissively nodded.

Buffy turned and saw Steph coming towards her with the shotgun. 'What do you want to do with that' Buffy asked.

'Do you want it' she asked Buffy

'No way' was Buffy's vehement reply

Steph thought for a moment and then pulled out her cell phone.

'Yo Tank, got a present for you, do you want to come over here and take it off my hands' and she hung up.

A moment later Tank strolled up to the pair.

'What you got Bombshell'

'Here' and she handed him the gun. Tank took the gun and placed it somewhere in his jacket. He turned to Buffy.

'Nice moves' he was smiling

Buffy grinned 'Thanks'

Tank went back to the truck.

Steph and Buffy headed down to the police station.

Buffy got out and opened the door for Josie to hop out. She gave Buffy a glare and stood by the car while Steph locked it.

Once they had their receipt and were on the way back to the car they heard someone yell out from behind them. They both turned to see Joe running towards them.

'Cupcake wait' they waited for him to catch up. 'Hey Buffy' he smiled in Buffy's direction.

'I heard you two have a few guys after you, I think you should both come and stay with me for a few days'

Steph sighed 'Joe, I don't think that is a very good idea'

Joes jaw clenched 'Why not Cupcake'

'Rangers already offered us a safe house and we declined, I don't want to make a big deal of this' Steph explained

'Steph, these guys are dangerous'

'So ive heard' Steph sighed

'I can protect both of you' Joe pleaded

Buffy had been watching the interaction and was starting to get a glimpse of the relation ship between Steph and Joe. She was starting to understand why they had an on-off history. Joe wanted to protect Steph and Steph didn't want to be protected.

She felt a pang of sympathy for Joe. She knew what it was like to want to protect those you love no matter how much they protested. But she could also understand Steph's side; Angel and Riley had always tried to protect her, no matter what she was capable of.

Spike was the only one who had really understood.

Her attention snapped back to the couple in front of her by the sound of yelling.

'So that's it, you are just going to ignore it and hope it goes away' Joe yelled

'Rangers say he's taking care of it; He has Tank and Lester watching our backs. I will be fine' Steph sounded tired

'I don't trust Ranger'

'I do' Steph replied with a tight voice

Joe looked ready to burst with anger he turned to Buffy 'What do you think of this, do you feel safe with Ranger and his Merry Men watching your back'

Buffy knew she couldn't say she didn't need protection. That would raise too many questions. 'I trust Steph's judgement and she trusts Ranger to handle the job, so yes'

Joe heaved a groan of frustration and rubbed his hands through his hair

'I hate this, I feeling like this, I hate your job'

'Joe we've been over this' Steph was getting mad

'And nothing has changed' he yelled back

'What are you saying?'

'I am saying its time to decide cupcake, once and for all; it's me or your job'

Steph was now in rhino mode 'another ultimatum Joe, how original'

'Well' he pushed

'Well I don't like ultimatums, I don't like people who give them and I will not give up my job'

'And that's your answer'

'Yep'

'FINE"

'FINE"

And Joe started to walk away. Buffy however was not letting it go that easy.

'Wait a sec'

Joe turned and Buffy walked up to where he had stopped

'Let me get this straight, you are mad because she doesn't want protection. So instead of giving her support when psychos are after her, you give her an ultimatum and expect her to drop everything because you say so, and when she won't, you wipe your hands of her and give up the relationship'

Joe was silent

Buffy searched his face 'I understand you want to protect her Joe, but you can't expect her to hide, she has a life of her own and I suggest if you want to be a part of that you apologise to her, take back the ultimatum and try and see things from her point of view'

'I was, I gave her a choice and she made it'

Buffy sighed sadly 'With your terms Joe, what other choice could she make'

Buffy then turned and headed back to Steph 'You ready to go'

Steph just nodded and gave Buffy the car keys. As they drove out of the parking lot Joe was still standing where they had left him watching them drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. Feed back is great and helps a lot with motivation and direction. If there is anything you would like to see happen or if you have any ideas. Let me know.**

**As for the Buffy and Ranger pairing. I am keeping it in mind but want to see where the story goes. I will respond to reviews individually next time.**

**Thanks heaps**

**On with the story**

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy pulled up at Pino's ran in got some Pizza and drove back to Steph's apartment. She parked the CRV and turned the engine off.

Steph looked at her with tears in her eyes

'I am sorry about that Buffy'

Buffy frowned 'Not your fault Steph, Joe was being an ass; I would have made the same choice. Come on let's go inside and eat'

Steph nodded and they got out of the car and went up to Steph's apartment.

Waiting outside the door was Tank and Lester with a big shopping bag.

'Want me to shoot him Steph' Tank asked

Steph smiled 'Can I get back to you'

'Sure bombshell'

Buffy opened the door and they all headed in and took seats around the coffee table. Buffy went into the kitchen to get some plates and noticed Tank had followed her.

He got four spoons out of the drawer and handed Buffy two large tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

'Emotional comfort food' Tank explained

'Ok' Buffy took the tubs of ice cream and they headed back out to the others. Lester also had two large tubs of ice cream and handed one to Tank.

Buffy handed one to Steph 'Regards from Tank and Lester'

Steph smiled and dug into the ice-cream viciously 'Thanks guys'

They both nodded

Four tubs of ice cream two pizzas and 8 cups of coffee later. They were all ready to move out again.

'Where are you heading now' Tank asked Steph

'Back to the office to hand in the body receipt then to my parents to pick up Grandma Muzur for a viewing at Stiva's'

Tank nodded and looked at Buffy 'Are you going to the viewing as well'

Buffy knew she should to help protect Steph but didn't feel quite ready to see a dead body laid out in a casket so close to her mum's death.

'Not if I don't have to' she replied

Tank frowned and looked to Lester. They had some kind of silent communication and Tank turned back to Buffy and Steph. 'Lester will stick with you Buffy and I will go with Steph and her Grandmother to the viewing'

Buffy wished she could say not necessary but then she would have to explain the slayer thing and end up in mental institution. She looked at Lester and he winked at her.

Steph agreed to the plan 'Buffy, Tank and I will go to the office now, we will probably go to the viewing straight afterwards, you and Lester can stay here if you want'

Before Buffy could reply Lester jumped in 'No thanks Steph, I am taking Buffy here to the shooting range to teach her how to shoot a gun'

Steph smiled and got off the couch to grab her stuff. She handed Buffy the keys to her CRV 'You can take my car, I will ride with Tank'

'Thanks, be careful' and she gave Steph a hug

Steph seemed surprised at first and then smiled and hugged Buffy back

'you be careful too, don't let Lester bully you'

Steph and Tank left.

Lester put his hand out to Buffy for the car keys. She ignored his hand and reached under the couch for her gun.

'Come on Buffy let me drive' he whined

Buffy thought it was probably a good idea considering she had no idea where she was going. 'Ok but next time I drive' and she handed him the keys.

'Deal Buff'

Buffy gave Lester a glare 'Buff?'

He grinned 'yeah me and Tank thought it suitable considering the way you are handling the skips'

Buffy had to admit it wasn't that bad a nickname.

Lester nodded towards her gun "Ranger give you that'

'Yeah how did you know' she was curious

'It's identical to Steph's'

Buffy nodded 'I know'

'Don't get caught by the cops with it, you need a licence to carry concealed'

'I know, and I won't, let's go' Buffy urged.

Lester pulled up outside the gun range and he and Buffy headed inside. He purchased some bullets and selected a spot for Buffy to practice shooting. She was going to get this over with ASAP she hated guns.

'Ranger said you know how to use a gun, so you go ahead and shot and I will pick up where I think you can improve' Buffy nodded.

She took the bullets, loaded the gun, switched the safety off and aimed at the paper target. She shot of a few rounds and Lester motioned for her to stop and pulled the target up for viewing.

'Shit' he swore taking a look at the sheet. Each shot Buffy fired would have been deadly. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?'

Buffy shrugged 'Back home, I had a mentor who taught me how to defend myself'

'Well Buff, I don't think I can give you any tips. Did you want to try a bigger gun?'

Buffy grimaced 'No thanks this one is enough'

After a few more rounds they left the shooting range. Lester suggested they get some food and drove to a place called Shorty's. From the outside it looked a little rough.

Lester and Buffy walked in and Buffy noticed a few people nod at Lester in greeting. Must be a regular hang out for him she thought to herself.

Lester took a seat in a booth that was in the back corner and Buffy sat directly opposite.

She noticed both she and Lester sat with their backs to the wall.

Lester seemed to notice as well as he nodded at her in approval.

Menus were brought over and the waitress placed two beers were placed in front of them. Lester said something to the waitress in Spanish and she smiled and took the menus back.

'So what are we having' Buffy asked

Lester smiled 'It's a surprise'

Buffy shrugged, she liked most food anyway 'So was it Rangers idea for you to take me to the shooting range'

Lester nodded

'Why?' she asked

'He wanted to be sure you could really use a gun, Steph knows but leaves it in her cookie jar most of the time'

'I can understand that, guns are not my favourite weapon to use'

Lester glanced quickly at Buffy "What other weapons can you use'

_Shit. _She really needed to watch her tongue. 'You know Starves, knives, my fists and feet' Buffy said casually_ better leave the swords and stakes out_.

Lester looked a little shocked 'Starves and knives let me guess your mentor taught you' Buffy nodded 'What exactly was he a mentor in' Lester asked as he sipped his beer.

'He was a librarian'

Lester almost spat the beer out 'A what'

'He was the librarian at my high school and took me in to tutor me, he also taught me self defence. He became more of a father figure later on. It worked out well as my own dad wasn't around much'

Lester nodded 'What about your Mum'

'She died a few years ago, it was really hard but Giles was really there for my sister and I'

Lester looked shocked 'You have a sister?'

_Shit shit shit '_Not really, she felt like my sister' _not exactly lying._

Lester nodded in understanding 'Ranger, Tank and Bobby are all like family to me. Do you know where she is now'

Buffy couldn't help the sad feeling that came over her thinking of Dawn. She knew Dawn was still going to be in her life.

But never as it was. 'She died' was all Buffy could say.

Lester felt a pang of sympathy for the young woman in front of him. He knew about loss after being in the Special Forces but to see it so strongly effect this young woman in front of him was unfair.

I'm sorry Buffy, you have had a pretty rough gig, where is your mentor now'

'I don't know really, when Sunnydale was evacuated we lost touch'

Lester was quiet for a minute 'Ranger could help you find him'

'Thanks I will think about it' she gave him a genuine smile

'So do you think you will be sticking around Trenton for a while'

'I think so, I can help Steph bring in some of her skips'

The waitress brought two large plates of food to their table. She smiled and asked them if they would like more drinks. Lester nodded and she left.

Buffy took a look at the large plate of food in front of her. It looked like creamy chicken pasta. It smelled good.

She noticed Lester was watching her reaction to the food she looked up and smiled

'Looks good'

'Yep, Tank and I come here and have it all the time. We usually have a competition to see who can finish it first'

Buffy felt a mischievous plan forming in her mind 'Who usually wins'

'I do' Lester informed her proudly 'Tank isn't as dairy tolerant as I am, he wins the pizza contest'

'Well I would hate to break tradition, how about we have a race' Buffy challenged

Lester's eyebrows rose 'Really! Are you sure'

'Yep, winner gets to drive back to Steph's'

Lester grinned 'You're on, One, Two, Three, Go'

Buffy and Lester both dug into the food. At first, it looked like Lester was going to win. He was half way through while Buffy was only about a third. But as Lester's stomach began to fill he slowed down a little, Buffy however kept a steady momentum and finished about ten seconds in front.

'Damn Buff, I reckon you could even out eat Steph' Lester stared at buffy in awe 'No offence but where do you put it all' he glanced over her slight frame.

Buffy laughed 'I don't know about out eating Steph after seeing her consume that ice cream and pizza this afternoon, As to where it goes, I take it out on Steph's skips'

Lester's smile increased 'that you do, you have only been here a few days and you are already being talked about'

Lester reluctantly handed buffy the keys to Steph's car and they made their way back to the apartment.

When they reached the apartment door Buffy realised she didn't have a key

'Shit' she slapped her hand to her forehead

'What's wrong' Lester asked looking around for the cause of the outburst.

'I don't have a key' Buffy explained

Lester couldn't help smiling 'not a problem' he walked up to the door did a little fiddling around and pushed the door open. With a proud smile he gestured for Buffy to enter.

Buffy shook her head 'Guess I can't convince you to show me how you did that'

Lester shook his head 'Trade secret'

Buffy entered the apartment, immediately she felt something was wrong. She turned to warn Lester something was up when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She turned in time to see Lester crumple to the ground with a dart in his neck.

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Buffy tried to open her eyes; her head felt like it was about to explode. Slowly she rubbed her eyes and tried to open them slowly, she adjusted to the light and took a look around the room. After a quick scan she realised she was in Steph's bedroom tied to the bed head. Lying next her still unconscious was Lester.

She made sure he was still breathing and very quietly tried to wake him up.

He didn't budge.

Looking at her hands, Buffy noticed they were tied up with some twine.

She concentrated on her surroundings; she could hear voices in the room next door but not well enough to make out what they were saying.

She did know however that Steph and Tank would be along soon and unless she wanted them to suffer the same fate as herself and Lester she would have to incapacitate the people in the next room.

_Come on Buffy think_.

First she knew she had to get herself and Lester untied. Putting her attention back to her hands she began twisting them until the twine snapped.

She untied her arms and legs as well as Lester's.

_Ok, next find out how many people they were dealing with._

Leaving Lester on the bed Buffy quietly made her way into the bathroom. The window was small but still big enough for her to fit through. Buffy pulled the screen off the window and removed the glass pane. Quietly she popped her head out the window looking for anything that might give her access to the lounge room without being spotted.

After a quick look Buffy swore _Nothing there Shit looks like she was going to have to do this the hard way._

Making her way back into the bedroom she checked on Lester again.

Still Asleep.

_She was on her own. Wouldn't be the first or the last time._

Quietly Buffy tiptoed to the bedroom door, she strained her ears trying to make out their positions. After a couple minutes she made out three different voices. It sounded like one was near the hallway, which lead to the front door. The second was somewhere near the couch and the third was in the kitchen.

Quietly Buffy opened the bedroom door. She saw the shadow of guy number one near the hallway.

With a flash of slayer speed Buffy sprinted out the door and disabled him with a solid but quiet punch to the back of his head.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

Buffy swore under her breath, out of the corner of her eye she saw guy number two swing in her direction and take aim. Relying on her speed Buffy made a dive out of the line of fire; she somersaulted to a position on the opposite side of the couch ducking down for cover.

She heard guy number two move towards her position.

When she was fairly confident he was within range, Buffy lifted the couch and tossed it in the direction of Guy2. With a loud grunt he fell to the floor forcefully with the couch now positioned upside down and on top of him.

By this time guy3 was aware of what was going on and was taking aim at Buffy, ducking down behind the couch again Buffy noticed Guy2's tranquilliser gun in front of her. After quickly assessing the weapon she took a quick look at guy3's position and fired. Landing a tranquilliser in his neck. He instantly fell to the ground.

Buffy quickly checked they were all still alive and retrieved the weapons from her assailants. After a search of the room she found some twine to tie them up with.

Happy they were secure if they woke up she ran back into the bedroom to check on Lester.

Lester was slowly starting to come around as Buffy entered the bedroom. He opened his eyes and his hand instantly went to his forehead in a gesture of pain. He caught sight of Buffy and managed a small smile.

'Are you ok' his tone was concerned

Buffy nodded 'How about you'

'Ok, head hurts like hell, where are the bastards' Lester did a quick look around the room and noticed the twine on the bed head 'did you untie us'

'Yes, I came around a bit before you did, they hit us with tranquillisers. Must have hit me with a smaller dose'

'We have to get out of here and check on Tank and Steph. Have you seen anyone since waking up'

Buffy smiled 'You should come and see if you recognise any of them'

Lester was confused 'Where are they'

'Out here' Buffy indicated to the other room.

Lester hoped of the bed and carefully walked to where Buffy was standing. He made his way past her and walked into the other room to see three men tied together with their backs to each other and their heads slumped. Walking up to make sure they were still out. Lester noticed a pile of weapons on the kitchen bench, including his own gun and cell phone.

He turned back to Buffy with an astonished look on his face.

'When Ranger said you could take care of yourself, I had no idea how well until now, your mentor was one hell of a teacher Buffy'

Buffy let out a breath of relief. She hadn't been sure what he was going to make of her taking out three full-grown men. 'They should be out for a while longer'

Lester nodded and reached for his cell phone

'I am going to check in with Tank and Ranger, here' Lester tossed Buffy one of the tranquilliser guns 'If one of them looks like waking up shoot them' He picked up one of the guns with his free hand and called Tank.

Tank picked up on the second ring.

'Yo Tank, you and Steph ok…good…yeah where fine…Grandma did what…oh shit…Listen we ran into a bit of trouble here…no they are incapacitated at the moment…ok see you in ten. Lester hung up smiling and turned to Buffy.

'Tank and Steph are fine they will be here soon' he started laughing 'Grandma Muzur couldn't see the body at the viewing so she climbed on a chair to get a closer look and ended up knocking the casket to the floor. The body rolled out and landed on top of her. You can imagine everyone's reaction' Lester and Buffy burst into fits of laughter, relieving the tension of the afternoon's events.

Tank and Steph entered the apartment about ten minutes later with Ranger close on their heels.

Lester and Buffy were both sitting on the couch drinking coffee with the tranquilliser guns pointed at the assailants on the floor. They were still laughing at the visual image from Grandma Muzur.

Ranger was the first to speak 'Is everyone ok'

Lester nodded 'Yeah boss, just a tranquilliser hangover'

Ranger frowned 'they hit you'

Lester explained 'They got us on our way in, came out of nowhere, tied us up on the bed, they must have been waiting for Steph and Tank'

'How did you get away' Steph asked

Lester shrugged 'Still not sure, that's Buffy's tale she came around before I did. When I woke up they were all unarmed and tied up as you see them now'

All eyes turned to Buffy expectantly

Buffy felt herself get nervous 'Well, I woke up and found Lester still asleep, so I untied us and tried to find out how many people I was up against. After making out their positions I used the advantage of surprise and knocked them out. By the time I tied them up and collected the weapons Lester was awake. You know the rest of the story'

Lester was smiling at Buffy with pride, Steph looked a little stunned and Tank was shaking his head.

'Damn what is it with you two and the uncanny ability to turn a bad situation in your favour'

Ranger was watching Buffy closely. She felt his gaze and looked in his direction, their eyes met and held. She was trying to determine what he was thinking when he suddenly smiled and nodded in her direction

'Nice work Buffy'

Before she realised what she was doing Buffy felt her face go a few shades of red and found herself smiling in return 'Thanks Ranger' the praise made her embarrassed.

An hour later the police had hauled off the three assailants. Lester, Buffy, Tank Steph and Ranger had all given statements on the days events. Lester and Tank had left to do some other work. Which left Buffy, Steph and Ranger in the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

_An hour later the police had hauled off the three assailants. Lester, Buffy, Tank Steph and Ranger had all given statements on the days events. Lester and Tank had left to do some other work. Which left Buffy, Steph and Ranger in the apartment_

**Chapter 10 **

'So they were the guys that are friends with David' Buffy asked Ranger

'We think so' was Rangers reply

'So does this sort of thing happen often' Buffy asked with a smile

Steph looked at Ranger and smiled 'Every few months, the result is sometimes different'

Buffy was about to ask how they were different when there was a knock on the door.

'Steph' Morelli called out

'Shit' Steph swore and got off her place on the couch and stormed over to the door.

Ranger looked at Buffy and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Buffy filled him in 'They broke up this afternoon, it wasn't pretty'

Ranger looked a little surprised

Steph reefed the door open and gave Morelli her burg glare 'what do you want Morelli'

Joe stalked into the room and noticed Ranger and Buffy 'I came to see if you were ok'

'As you can see I am fine' Steph was mad

'I heard what happened' he turned to look at Buffy 'Did you really take down three men'

Buffy grinned 'Yep'

Joe gave her the once over as if trying to understand how.

Steph interrupted him

'Is that it, good now leave'

'Not yet Cupcake, I want to know how a small girl could take out three trained, fairly large, fully grown men'

Steph answered on Buffy's behalf 'none of your business Joe, Buffy doesn't have to explain herself to you, especially in MY HOME, if you want to know so bad read the police report'

'I did'

'Well, what is the problem then' Steph asked

Joe turned back to Steph "Listen Steph she's not who she says she is, have you read the file Ranger gave her. I did a little research of my own. It's not a pretty picture Cupcake. You can't trust her'

Steph didn't want to hear it "She saved my life today, that's all I need to know about her. I don't care who she is, or what she's done. That's enough for me. Besides put all my history in a file and it doesn't look to glowing ether Joe''

Buffy and Ranger had both been watching the exchange. Buffy had tensed as soon as she heard Joe mention her past. She had been about to interrupt when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Ranger shake his head. Taking the hint she tried to relax. Ranger didn't remove his hand

'Look Cupcake are you coming home with me or not' Joe asked

''Not' was Steph's answer, she was getting better at these one word answers.

'Fine, But be careful ok' he gave Steph a brief kiss on the lips 'I love you' and walked out the still open door.

Steph watched him leave, closed the door and turned back to Buffy and Ranger

'I just need to go to the bathroom' and almost ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

After Steph left Buffy let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She noticed Ranger hand still on her arm and looked at him. He was watching Steph's door with a concerned expression.

Softly Buffy asked 'Is it usually like this between them'

Ranger looked at the door a moment longer, then turned to look at Buffy

'As far as I know, Morelli usually waits to get Steph alone before going off like that'

'Do you want to go check on her or should I'

Ranger shook his head 'She will be out in a minute'

Buffy nodded in understanding. She decided to change the subject

'You read my file'

Ranger nodded

'You know what is in there, how it looks and yet you didn't say anything to Steph or Morelli, Why?' Buffy asked

Ranger was watching her closely again, he was making her nervous but at length said 'It was your file, your choice what you do with that information. I understand the need for privacy Buffy and secrecy'

Buffy knew he wasn't talking about more than the file now

'I suppose you would having been special ops and all'

Ranger didn't look surprised her knowing that bit of information

'I do, as Steph explained to Morelli, what you read on paper is not necessarily the whole story or the truth'

Buffy wondered how much Ranger had dug up that hadn't been in that file. She was pretty sure he hadn't been in the initiative.

'How long have you been out of the special forces?' _just to be sure_

'Five years'

_Good not initiative_ Buffy looked at Steph's door what was Steph doing in there she had been gone for ages.

'Lester says you are thinking of sticking around for while' Ranger interrupted.

'Yeah' Buffy answered

'If you want any work, besides bounty hunting, give me a call'

'Ok thanks, I will' Buffy couldn't help but feel surprised. Then she remembered she was reported deceased _Shit_ how could she fix that without alerting her friends and the watchers council.

Ranger's ESP seemed to work on her as well 'Don't worry about it, if you want to stay dead arrangements can be made'

'What' Buffy squeaked _What_

Ranger smiled 'Relax Buffy, I can have Tank make you a new identity while you are here'

Understanding dawned on Buffy phew; she was just beginning to like this guy she didn't want to have to hurt him. 'Oh, would I have to change my name'

Ranger nodded 'We can change the spelling or the wording'

Buffy thought for a moment 'ok but I want to keep Buffy'

Ranger nodded 'I will leave the changes up to Tank, I will have it ready for you in a few days, in the mean time avoid using your last name if possible'

'What about Morelli and the police report' she asked

Ranger just smiled.

'Why are you helping me?' Buffy couldn't help asking, this all seemed to good to be true and trust wasn't something she gave easily anymore.

Ranger reassured her 'Steph trusts you, and I can help'

'That's it' she asked

Ranger smiled 'For now'

It turned out that Steph had cried herself to sleep on her bed. Buffy gave Ranger the couch and she curled up to sleep one of the chairs. Ranger stayed to make sure there were no more attacks.


	11. Chapter 1114

**Chapter 11**

Buffy woke up a little disorientated.

She took a quick look around and realised she was in Steph's living room, it was still dark outside.

Not used to sleeping these hours Buffy repositioned herself in the chair trying to get comfortable. She tried to go back to sleep but found her body unwilling. Shaking her head she took in her surroundings, after a quick sweep around the room Buffy found her eyes rested on Ranger asleep on the couch.

His gun was still in his hand as if ready to shoot if needed. But Buffy found his face more interesting, it was relaxed, it held none of the military bravado and mystery that seemed to surround him when he was awake.

Buffy had to admit she was curious about Ranger. He was mysterious without being broody. He seemed to have a sense of humour but he wasn't a jester like Xander. He could also take Buffy's fighting ability seriously. He hadn't questioned her strength or ability to handle tough situations; he almost seemed to take everything in his stride. Even when the offer of a safe house had been turned down he pushed the issue a bit but relented when he found that it wasn't what they wanted. And now here he was sleeping in what looked to be an incredibly uncomfortable position on Steph's couch just to make sure they were safe.

Buffy couldn't help but wonder at the ease which she had slipped into these people's lives, she felt like she was accepted as she was. Even if she had no idea who she was now. Stephanie, Lula, Connie and Ranger had all made her feel human again. Joe even had his moments. She knew he was partly right in what he had said to Steph earlier regarding herself, she was dangerous and she wasn't who exactly who she pretended to be.

But who was really?

Her eyes slipped back to Ranger, she knew that he was hiding things about his life. That may be the reason he understood her need to hide things about herself and didn't question her.

Steph was probably the realist person Buffy had come across since Spike.

Steph showed who she was and didn't try to hide her faults or mistakes. What you saw was what you got and Buffy found that refreshing. Spike had been the same. He didn't expect anything from her. He had never tried to hide what he was. He had even supported her when no one else had. He had believed in her when her friends turned their backs, giving her the strength to fight the first and sacrificing himself for them all. She felt sad at losing him but knew that it had been his choice. She did love Spike, not in the same way she had loved Angel but it was still love.

Steph was beginning to show the same qualities as Spike, she had taken Buffy into her house. She had stood up for her in front of her boyfriend and had selflessly included her in her life.

Buffy couldn't help but be drawn to her because of that.

If Dawn was right and this was her chance to be happy maybe she should stick it out for a while.

She had to let the scoobies know she was alive though.

The rest would work itself out.

She had time.

She had a choice.

Buffy smiled to herself and drifted back to sleep.

**Chapter 12**

Buffy felt someone shift in the room and her senses immediately went on alert. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked in the direction from which the sound came.

Then it hit her, an incredible smell was making its way over to her from the direction of the kitchen.

Curious Buffy hoped out of the chair and quietly made her way into the kitchen. She nearly laughed out loud but caught herself in time.

Ranger was standing with his head in the oven poking something with a fork. It just didn't seem to fit with his persona. But then again demon slayer didn't exactly fit hers on first glance ether.

Buffy noticed that Ranger was yet to be aware of her presence in the room and took the opportunity to see how long it took for him to notice. He closed the oven door and turned in her direction. He stopped suddenly when he noticed her watching him. He gave her an almost embarrassed smile and placed the fork in the sink.

Buffy grinned. 'What are you baking?'

Ranger raised an eyebrow 'Baking?' he looked a little uncomfortable.

Buffy smiled inwardly. She loved making people nervous like this 'Yeah you know that thing you were poking in the oven. You did make it didn't you'

Ranger nodded 'I _made_ it, I did not _bake_ it'

'What is the difference' _this was getting to be fun_

'_Baking_ is something Stephanie's mother would do, _making_ is something anyone can do, well almost any one' Ranger added the last bit with a smile.

'Don't want to ruin the image huh' Buffy smiled 'Well what are you _making_' Buffy asked

'Scones' Ranger replied

'_Scones' _Buffy was surprised. It was something she could picture Giles making not Ranger. 'Where did you learn to make scones?'

Ranger just smiled 'I can't reveal all my secrets, besides wouldn't want to ruin the image'

'Are they for breakfast' Buffy asked

Ranger nodded 'Shouldn't be too much longer, do you want to wake Steph'

'Sure, I will try but I can't guarantee success, from what I have observed she likes to sleep in' Buffy left the kitchen and made her way into Steph's room.

Steph was curled up in her blankets fast asleep. Buffy walked over and shook her softly.

'Steph, wake up' no response Buffy tried again but a more firmly. 'Steph breakfast is ready come on wake up'

Steph groaned and opened one eye 'Breakfast'

Buffy nodded

'What is it?'

'Scones with jam and cream, lots of cream' _Buffy hoped there was cream._

Steph sat up into a sitting position 'you didn't have to make me breakfast'

Buffy smiled and started to walk out of the room 'I didn't, Ranger did'

Steph's mouth dropped '_Ranger_ cooked us breakfast'

Buffy nodded again smiling. In a flash Steph was out of bed dressed and on her way to the kitchen. Buffy was following her laughing.

Ranger had placed the scones on the kitchen counter with, Jam, cream and three cups of coffee. Steph practically ran over to the scones and inspected them carefully. After a moment she looked up at Ranger.

'They aren't too healthy are they' she asked

'No babe, not too healthy' he was smiling again

Steph still looked unconvinced 'You cooked these from scratch no box mix or anything'

Ranger nodded 'Sure did'

'But how' Steph was in shock she had no idea Ranger could cook. Hell she didn't even know she had the ingredients in her house to cook. Buffy decided she was too hungry for Steph to come to terms with this new info and butted into the conversation.

'Come on Steph, Rangers gone to all the trouble of cooking for us, the least we could do is eat it and give him our honest opinion'

'Sure ok, yep eating now' Steph answered

Steph was the first to dive in, Buffy saw Ranger grimace at the amount of jam and cream Steph put on the scones and smiled to herself. He just didn't get the junk food thing.

Buffy and Ranger helped themselves to the scones and they all sat down to eat.

Buffy was halfway through her food when she heard Steph moan. She looked up and saw Steph licking the last of her breakfast off her finger with her eyes glazed over and moaning at the same time.

She was oblivious to her audience.

Buffy looked and noticed Ranger was watching Steph as well with a small smile on his face.

Buffy laughed 'Guess that means you have Steph's approval'

Ranger looked in Buffy's direction 'and what about yours'

Buffy took another bite and swallowed 'not bad, not bad at all'

He smiled 'Not bad' he raised an eyebrow at her

Buffy shrugged 'Ok they are really good, you pass the cooking test'

Ranger leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest 'There are tests?'

_Oh shi_t, Buffy thought is he _flirting_. "Yeah you know, the usual tests, are you hot, psychopathic, broody, crazy, neurotic, can you cook. You know the list' Buffy rambled.

Ranger smiled at her 'And how many do I pass so far' he was amused.

_Shit_! Buffy looked to Steph for help but she was on her second helping and unaware of anything but her food. No help there. Buffy looked at Ranger hoping to find a way out of answering but he was staring at her intently waiting for an answer. Just be honest Buffy thought and her mouth started to answer for her.

'Well I guess a few'

Ranger just stared

'You can obviously cook, you don't seem to brood to much from what I have seen, I don't think you are psychopathic, although you seem to hunt those that are, which must make you a little crazy and you just don't seem the neurotic type, so my guess is that you do pass most tests'

Ranger gave her a what Steph would call a Ranger smile 'Good to know, however you left one out'

Buffy played ignorant 'Which one'

'You didn't say if I passed the 'hot' test' Ranger's smile remained.

Buffy didn't like the direction this conversation was going 'you pass that one too' she looked at him to see if he was going to take this any further.

He just smiled at her and nodded 'Thanks, its good to know I meet your standards of approval Buffy'

Buffy was feeling playful

'Oh no that is another matter entirely, to pass the tests is one thing, but to give you the seal of approval is something else, I would have to know you much better to make that decision and considering you like going with the whole mysterious military persona I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. Although I guess you are an ok guy, you protect those you care about and to me that's important'

Too be honest Buffy didn't have any tests or set standards when it came to friends usually the more unusual they were the better. Ranger was starting to become unusual in her mind.

Ranger looked a looked a little surprised 'Care to explain'

Buffy shook her head 'Which part'

'All of it walk me through what you mean' Ranger looked like he really wanted to know

'Are you sure you want to know what I think of you' Buffy tentatively asked

'Lets say I want to broaden my horizons' was Rangers reply.

Buffy sighed she got herself into this she was going to have to get herself out.

Her tone was no longer teasing.

'I don't know what to say really, I have only known you two days and they have been pretty interesting days. Its like I said before, you protect those you care about, like Steph, you don't ask too many questions which is good because that can lead to trouble, I don't really know much else about you. Time will tell'

Ranger leaned forward in his chair 'There aren't really any tests for your approval are there'

"Honestly no, I just need to know that I can trust the person to tell me the truth and back me up when I need it, Same goes for me as well they need to trust me, if I can do that with them the rest usually follows'

Ranger held Buffy's gaze and she noticed his expression was searching; he was reading something in her response and was examining her. He seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded at her with a smile

'Trust, honesty and loyalty, it seems we look for similar qualities in our friends'

Buffy wasn't surprised by his response. They were both leaders, in different situations maybe, but they both needed to know they could trust those around them. Buffy smiled at Ranger understanding him a little better. She turned and noticed Steph was watching her and Ranger closely. Steph had a sad look of awe and wonder on her face.

She caught Buffy's gaze and smiled.

'Well thanks for breakfast Ranger it was very tasty, I am going to go and get ready. I have skips to catch' she placed her breakfast things in the dishwasher and disappeared into her bedroom.

Buffy took the opportunity to clean up the kitchen. Ranger offered to help but she turned him down saying he cooked breakfast.

She also wanted some time to think.

The more time she was spending with Ranger the more she wanted to spend time with him. She still wasn't convinced Steph and Ranger were 'just friends' and the last thing she wanted to do was upset Steph by spending too much time talking to Ranger.

Ranger however was not making things easy for her. He followed her into the kitchen and started to help her stack the dishwasher. Once they were done Steph was still in the shower so they sat on the lounge and waited.

'Are you going to guard our bodies today' Buffy asked _guard our bodies_ did she just say that 'I mean be our body guard today' _Shit_

Ranger smiled at her 'Yes just to be sure the threat is over'

Buffy frowned 'you think there are more of them'

'Tank is looking into the details, we just want to be sure the threat is over'

Buffy nodded in understanding 'I think Steph wanted go after a few skips today, I need to get a few clothes and things from the mall, I can do this while you help Steph'

Ranger shook his head 'I would rather you stuck together for the moment'

Buffy smiled 'Does that mean you will take us to the mall for some shopping' somehow she couldn't see Ranger shopping.

Ranger sighed 'Yes if that is where you need to go'

'Ok' Buffy answered 'But if you find there is more danger you have to tell us'

'Deal' Ranger agreed

**Chapter 13**

Steph came out of her room and Buffy got up to go into the shower. She got ready quickly as she was eager to kick some 'skips' butt today. She hadn't gone so long without working up a sweat in ages and was feeling the need to burn some energy.

She dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and pulled her hair back and tied it up.

Rearing to go Buffy headed back out of the bedroom, Steph and Ranger were talking on the couch.

'Ok let's go' she said enthusiastically

Ranger looked amused and got up off the couch 'I am just going to have a shower and then we can get going'

Buffy sighed 'ok get to it then'

Ranger stopped when he was level with Buffy and said 'You want to help me'

Buffy knew he was kidding. At least she _hoped_ he was kidding 'no somehow I don't think that would make it any faster'

Ranger smiled and walked into the bedroom closing the door after him.

Buffy made her way over to the couch and sat next to Steph 'How are you feeling this morning'

Steph tried to smile 'Peachy'

Buffy knew what break-ups were like and she hated that she was a contributing factor in Steph and Morelli's. She liked both of them and wanted to see Steph happy.

'Thanks for defending me last night' buffy said softy

Steph looked up surprised 'I didn't really, I was just being honest'

'Yeah you did, anyway it means a lot to me thankyou' buffy offered

'You're welcome' Steph reached over and gave Buffy a hug, when she pulled away she said 'So I thought we could go after some of our tougher skips today now that we have Ranger with us'

Buffy couldn't help smiling at Steph 'Use him huh'

Steph looked a little sheepish 'Yeah you would be surprised the difference it makes having some visible muscle with you, when you approach them, they ether run away or beg you to take them'

'I know what you mean, although sometimes being underestimated can work in your favour'

Ranger finished in the shower and the three headed to the office to pick up the files. Ranger and Steph where in the front while Buffy was relaxed in the back.

She figured she was going to need to get access to a gym pretty soon, or start patrolling the excess energy was going to be dangerous while going up against humans.

Ranger pulled up in front of the office and they headed inside.

Lula and Connie where in a deep discussion leaning over Connies computer. They looked up as the three entered the office and Connies gaze landed on Buffy.

"Vinnie wants to speak to you in his office Buffy'

Buffy was a little surprised, 'thanks, is he in there now'

Connie nodded 'Yeah Joyce left about half an hour ago so he should be in a good mood'

Buffy shivered she hated to think what Connie was implying 'I'm guessing I don't want to know what you mean by that'

Lula answered her 'Nope I nearly threw up, and that is saying a lot. Just leave the door open, if he tries anything shoot him'

Buffy wasn't sure if Lula was serious and took a look at Connie and Steph to see what their reaction would be, Connie nodded the affirmative, as did Steph. Ranger however took one step further.

'I will come in with you, I need to speak with him anyway'

Buffy was a little disturbed 'you don't think he would really try anything' what kind of creep was this guy.

Lula, Connie and Steph exchanged glances

'Damn straight if you were alone he would, however with batman as backup you are safe' Lula informed her. 'I would like to see him try with you though; you could use some of those moves on him and teach him a thing or two'

Ranger smiled 'Come on Buffy; and he headed into the office with Buffy coming more slowly behind him.

Vinnie was sitting at his desk looking at a magazine. When he saw Ranger enter with Buffy he quickly shoved the magazine into a draw.

'Ranger, Buffy'

'Vinnie' Ranger answered

Buffy nodded at him

'Take a seat Buffy I have a proposition for you'

Buffy had to resist the urge the shudder with disgust at how this sounded she decided to remain standing and placed herself behind the chair that Vinnie had offered.

'What is it' she asked the rodent

Vinnie looked at Ranger 'could we have a moment alone Ranger'

Ranger remained in place.

'This is something I want to discuss with Buffy alone' this was as far as Vinnie dared push with Ranger. He knew Ranger didn't trust him.

Buffy was now curious, she was not worried about Vinnie being successful about making a move on her, she remembered Lula's words about teaching Vinnie a lesson and turned to Ranger.

'Its ok Ranger, I want to hear what Vinnie has to say'

Ranger cast her an asserting glance then nodded and left the office leaving the door open.

Vinnie got up from behind his desk and moved to the office door closing it behind him. He turned to Buffy and made his way back to his desk. Instead of sitting behind it however he sat positioned himself just in front of Buffy's chair and leaned on the desk folding his arms across his chest.

Buffy smiled to herself, He looked ridiculous.

'So what did you want to discuss' Buffy asked

'Well I have heard about your exploits the last few days and I want to offer you a job' Vinnie smiled at her showing his teeth.

Buffy wasn't surprised 'As a bounty hunter'

'Yes, you would be under the same conditions as Steph, 10 percent of the bonds and you could bring in the skips that Ranger didn't want'

Buffy frowned 'Wouldn't this make me Steph's competition'

Vinnie smirked 'A bit of competition in the workplace is healthy'

Buffy thought for a moment before answering 'what if Steph and I worked together to bring in the skips and split the earnings between us'

Vinnie sighed 'Yes that would be fine, do it however you want, they just need to be in before the deadline'

'Ok' Buffy replied

'So you will do it' Vinnie asked

'Sure, but as long as I can bring them in how I want and you don't interfere with how Steph and I decide to work things out' Buffy answered him

Vinnie smiled again 'Good, I will have Connie do up the paper work' Vinnie stood up straight and walked towards her so that he was standing directly in front of her with only the chair separating them 'You know there could be a little more profit in it for you if you took on some _personal_ duties for me' he reached and made to place his hand on her cheek.

Buffy was fighting the anger and revulsion at the same time. She caught his hand before it reached her face and squeezed his fingers _hard._ She tried to keep her tone even 'what exactly are you implying Vinnie'

Vinnie liked the aggression in her reaction and took it as her playing with him 'You could help me out with an itch of mine and I could make your percentage of the bonds go up a little higher' he tried to pull her hand towards his mouth but she held it firmly in place.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him tried to keep her temper under control. This guy was a real creep. 'Aren't you married?'

Vinnie's smile faltered a bit 'Yes, but what she doesn't know…' he didn't finish as the grip Buffy had on his hand suddenly became a little too painful. He felt one of the bones about to snap. He looked her at her face and realised the mistake he had made. Her expression was one of anger.

Buffy increased the pressure on his hand and said in a quiet threatening voice 'Vinnie there will be _NO_ extra favours or personal time between us. I will chase your skips and bring them for you, but under no circumstances, even if I was rotting in hell would I let you touch me' She squeezed his hand a little harder 'do you understand'

Vinnie had tears streaming down his face and nodded vigorously

Buffy released his hand in disgust 'You're pathetic'

Vinnie just rubbed his hand 'I understand'

Buffy sighed 'Ok' and was about to leave but decided to add a little extra incentive 'oh and Vinnie, if I hear of you making advances on _any_ one else in this office I will personally remove the parts of your body that you like to indulge so much and hang them from the ceiling fan'

Vinnie had gone very pale and took several steps backwards nodding while he moved. Satisfied with his response Buffy left the office with Vinnie staring after her in terror.

Buffy left the office and felt the need to beat something up. She was barely controlling the anger she felt at the nerve Vinnie had to proposition her, no to proposition _anyone_ like that. Hopefully he took her words seriously as she had meant every word she said.

She made her way to Connie's desk and ignored the questioning glances that came her way. She picked up the files on Connies desk and picked out the Skip that looked like they needed the most violence. Satisfied with her pick she turned to Ranger and Steph and the couch and said 'Heres one lets go'

Steph jumped out of the chair and reached for the file 'Are you kidding, this guy is a nut job, Murder, Rape, he carries a gun, beat his wife and kid up, Buffy are you sure'

Buffy nodded 'Sounds perfect'

Ranger raised an eyebrow 'What happened in Vinnie's office'

Buffy scowled 'he offered me a job as a bounty hunter'

Ranger didn't seem surprised "makes sense'

Buffy was itching to get going 'yeah whatever, can we go now'

Ranger frowned 'What else happened'

She was trying really hard to stay calm 'Can we talk about this on the way'

He nodded deciding to deal with Vinnie later and the three of them headed out to the bronco.

Noticing that Buffy was struggling to hold herself together Steph jumped in the back to allow Buffy the opportunity to talk to Ranger if she needed to.

They drove for the first few minutes in silence and Buffy hoped Ranger was going to let the subject go, but he persisted.

'So' he asked her

Buffy clenched her fists and turned to Ranger 'He offered me extra pay for sexual favours'

Ranger cursed under his breath and Steph frowned in anger. Ranger asked his next question very carefully 'Did he try anything'

Buffy nodded 'Tried being the important word here'

'What happened' he pushed. He knew Buffy could deck Vinnie but he wanted to make sure no permanent emotional damage had been caused.

Buffy felt herself tense up at the memory and said in a tight voice 'he tried to touch my cheek in order to coerce me, I mean eeeewwww, he is so disgusting'

'I'm going to kill him' Steph yelled from the back 'Take me back there right now Ranger, I'm going to shoot him'

Ranger smiled at Steph's reaction 'Calm down Babe, let Buffy finish'

Buffy took the hint and continued 'I caught his hand before he touched me' and she smiled 'Lets just say he might need some of the bones in his hand reset, I very clearly told him I would not tolerate such behaviour from him in the future towards me or any other person employed in the office or I would cut off his personals and hang them from the ceiling fan. He promptly agreed to my conditions'

Ranger smiled.

Steph laughed 'I bet he did, men are funny about threats to their personals'

The rest of the drive carried out in silence. Ranger pulled the truck up outside a two-story house and switched the engine off.

'You both have your guns'

They both nodded affirmative

'How do you want to do this' Buffy asked Steph and Ranger.

Ranger looked at the house 'Looks like he is upstairs'

Steph and Buffy looked at the house. Sitting on the balcony in the completely naked was their skip Maurice Phelps.

They both shuddered.

'Why are they always naked' Steph complained

Ranger smiled and laid out the plan. He was going to take the back door while Steph took the front. Steph and Ranger were going to quietly make their way up the stairs while Buffy made sure he didn't jump off the balcony.

Ranger and Steph made their way into the house and Buffy waited undercover out on the front porch. Ranger led the way up the stairs. They made their way out to the balcony guns drawn, Ranger spoke first

'Mr Phelps we are here to …….'

'Son of a bitch' Phelps yelled he reached under his beach chair and pulled out a gun.

Rangers voice was low and threatening 'Drop the gun, Now!'

Steph kept her gun aimed on Phelps head and was trying not to look at his dangly bits

Phelps took in his company and decided to take his chances and dived over the balcony.

'Fuck' Ranger swore and bolted down the stairs with Steph close behind.

Buffy saw Phelps land with a thud on the soft lawn and quickly but quietly approached him. She was a few feet away when he jumped up and raised the gun to her head. "Stay where you are or I will blow your fuckin brains out'

Buffy was pumping with anger and adrenaline 'You really don't want to threaten me today, you see I've had a really bad day' She was only going to give him one chance to get out the easy way. 'Put the gun down and I promise I wont get violent'

Phelps screamed at her 'Shut up bitch' and prepared to take a shot.

Before he could pull the trigger Buffy made the last of the distance between them and kicked the gun out of his hands. He took in her small frame and grinned.

'I like it better like this anyway' and swung a punch at her head, Buffy was too fast for him and grabbed his hand mid punch and bent his arm back away from her.

The bones snapped.

Screaming in pain Phelps tried to hit her with his other arm. She released his broken arm and did a low sweep kick landing him flat on his back. Phelps was about to try and get up again but found himself looking down the barrel of Rangers gun.

'Don't move' Ranger growled

Buffy cuffed him at the front of his body so he could support his other arm.

Ranger held his gun on Phelps with his right hand and called Tank on his cell phone with the left.

Phelps was crying in pain. Buffy approached him 'Would you shut up'

'Die Bitch' Phelps spat at her.

'Been there done that' Buffy stated grimly 'you need to get some new material'

'Leave me alone you stupid cow' Phelps whined

Buffy shook her head at him in pity 'Hurts doesn't it'

He looked at her 'What'

Buffy smiled 'Being taken down by a girl'

He spat at her and she was about to take another shot at him only to find Ranger blocking her path.

'Leave him, Tank is on his way to take him to the hospital, he will take him in to the cops after that'

Buffy was mad, the man _spat_ at her. 'Move out of my way Ranger' she growled at him.

'No' Ranger remained in front of her

Buffy went to move past him, Ranger grabbed her arm and tried to hold her back, much to his surprise she swung free of his grasp as if it was nothing and stalked back to Phelps. She was about to backhand him across the face but noticed the look of fear in his eyes and dropped her hand.

'Your not worth it' and she turned back to Ranger 'happy'

He gave her a searching look and nodded.

Tank arrived and loaded Phelps into the truck, grinned at Steph and Buffy and drove away.

Ranger, Steph and Buffy where standing next to Rangers truck. Ranger turned to Buffy 'Where was your gun'

Buffy pulled the gun out from the back of her jeans 'here'

Ranger frowned 'Why didn't you use it'

Buffy shrugged 'I didn't need it'

Ranger sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Steph was watching the exchange with amusement. It was usually her that was being berated for not using her gun.

Ranger looked back at Buffy "you took an unnecessary risk'

'I know what I am doing' Buffy replied tightly 'Besides I hate guns on account of being shot and nearly killed once'

Ranger pushed his point 'I know you can fight Buffy, I am not disputing that, but some of these guys won't hesitate to kill you if you give them a chance'

'I am aware of the danger' Buffy replied and she looked Ranger in the eye for a few beats before turning to Steph 'You hungry, I am starving how about we go get some lunch'

Steph agreed 'Yep how about Pino's' Buffy agreed and they both jumped in the truck. Buffy called out to Ranger 'You coming Ranger'

Ranger groaned with frustration and hoped in the truck and headed for pino's.

**Chapter 14**

They decided to eat in at Pino's and took a seat in a booth near the back. Once they were seated and had ordered they were interrupted by Morelli

He looked straight at Steph ignoring the other two 'Can I talk to you'

Steph hesitated before nodding, Morelli turned and stalked outside. Steph turned to her two companions 'This won't take long' and she followed Morelli outside.

Buffy watched her go and turned back to Ranger, he was also watching Steph leave. Buffy was confused, it was obvious Ranger cared about Steph a lot.

She sighed and muttered under her breath 'I don't get it'

Ranger must have heard her because she looked up to find him looking at her

'Don't get what'

'Men' Buffy whined

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her 'Are we talking in general or a specific individual'

'Both'

'Care to elaborate on that' Ranger asked her

'No' she replied

'Are you sure' Ranger pushed

Buffy sighed and slumped in her seat 'its just that, Morelli obviously loves Steph but he places all these conditions on their relationship, its supposed to be unconditional, not if's and maybes'

"Its not always that simple' Ranger responded

Buffy sighed again 'I know but she shouldn't have to give up her job and change her life just because he says so, she cant help who she is, and if he is going to love her, he should love everything about her, it shouldn't matter if she's stronger, faster and likes to keep something's to herself' Buffy stopped realising she wasn't just talking about Steph and Morelli. 'Do you think they will get back together'?

'I do' Ranger quietly said

'Why' Buffy asked, she knew the answer but was interested to see if Ranger had realised it as well.

He looked back out the window and then back to Buffy 'She loves him, even if she doesn't realise it yet'

Buffy nodded 'So where does that leave you' she boldly asked

'Where I have always been' Ranger stated

'And where is that'

'As her mentor and friend'

'What about the kissing' Buffy asked

Ranger looked a little surprised at Buffy's question but covered it quickly. He smiled 'I am only human'

Buffy found herself smiling back 'Try telling Lula and Connie that, they think you are batman'

'And you don't' he asked

'No I know you're only human'

Silence followed until Steph came back inside 'hey, do you two mind if I take off with Joe for a little while, we need to sort some stuff out'

Ranger shook his head 'make sure he is aware of the threat Babe' he knew Morelli would protect her.

Steph smiled and turned to Buffy, Buffy looked out the window at Joe who was leaning against his car door waiting for Steph, she turned back to Steph and said 'be careful'

'I will' and Steph left leaving Buffy alone with Ranger.

'How about we get take away, I don't feel like sitting here anymore'

Ranger agreed and they got the pizza and headed to the truck.

'Where do you want to go' Ranger asked Buffy

'I don't know isn't there some stuff you have to do, I could tag along' Buffy offered

Ranger must have come to a decision because he started the truck up and pulled it out on the road.

The drive was made in silence until Ranger pulled up outside some big gates and used a remote key to open them.

'Where are we' Buffy asked

'Range man Building'

'Is this your company' Buffy asked

Ranger nodded 'Yeah I use it as a base as well, we have a gym I thought you might want to use after we have had lunch'

Buffy couldn't help but grin 'Do you have boxing equipment'

Ranger drove the truck through the open gate and parked in an underground car park before answering 'We have a full gym, including a boxing ring and equipment'

Buffy felt giddy she was going to get to fight but her face fell a few seconds later.

'Who will spar with me' she asked

Ranger gave her a full Ranger smile 'I will'

Buffy was a little surprised but was a little excited as well 'I will try and go easy on you' she jumped out of the truck and waited for Ranger to follow. They headed up to the recreational room and ate their pizza, with a little help from Lester.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 15**

Ranger showed Buffy into the gym after they had eaten the pizza, He had even managed to eat a few pieces himself. After all his body was only a temple four days of the week.

Buffy gasped as she entered the gym and took in her surroundings. There was a large boxing ring in the centre of the gym where two guys were currently sparring. Off to the left were weight machines and treadmills, and to the right there were punching bags and stretching equipment. Ranger was right when he said it was a full gym.

Smiling at her reaction Ranger motioned for Buffy to follow him, he led her to a room off to the side and opened the door.

'We haven't really had much reason to set up a women's shower, but we did build this one after Steph came to stay a few months ago'

Buffy walked in and took a look around, Ranger followed her, he walked over to a locker and opened it up he beckoned Buffy over to him.

Buffy made her way over and Ranger placed a set of clothes in her hand.

Confused Buffy looked at him questioningly.

'For you to spar in'

Buffy smiled if he only knew what she usually fought in. "thanks'

'They should fit you, they were made for my daughter when she was about your height' he smiled

Buffy mock punched him 'Are you making jokes at my height, because that would make me cranky'

Ranger smiled 'No, just an observation, I will meet you in the ring' and he left her to change.

Buffy looked at the clothes, there was a black t-shirt that had Rangeman printed across the front and a pair of black light tracky pants. Buffy removed her shoes and got changed placing her gun and other belongings in the locker. She headed out to the ring barefoot.

Once she walked out she noticed several other guys standing to the left chatting to Ranger, he was wearing an identical outfit and had also removed his shoes, when he saw her he smiled and climbed through the ropes, Buffy did the same.

They made their way to the centre of the ring and stood facing each other.

'How do you want to do this' Buffy asked

'How about we warm up first' Ranger suggested

Buffy frowned 'How do you usually do that'

Ranger smiled mischievously 'Why don't you show me what you usually do and I will follow you'

Buffy nodded and put a little bit of distance between her and Ranger, making herself relax she started moving through the Tai Chi sequence that Angel had taught her years ago.

Once she was started, she shut her mind off to everything around her and focused on the moves.

Ranger followed her movements.

When she felt herself relax she finished the session and opened her eyes she turned to Ranger and found him looking at her with surprise.

'Where did you learn Tai Chi' he asked

'An old friend taught me a few years ago, he said it could help you find your centre and peace even in times of chaos, I have used it to warm up and relax ever since'

Ranger smiled at her response 'He taught you well, we learnt a little in the Special Forces but never in the detail you just showed, maybe later you could show a few the guys'

'Sure, anytime'

Ranger nodded and grinned at her 'Shall we'

She nodded and moved to stand in the centre of the ring opposite Ranger, she couldn't help but notice a small crowd had gathered around the ring.

'What's with the audience' Buffy asked

'Curiosity' Ranger replied

'About what' she asked

'You'

'Me' Buffy was a little puzzled 'Why'

Ranger sent a full Ranger smile her way 'I have never sparred with a girl in front of them before'

Buffy was going to enjoy this 'there's a first time for everything'

Ranger started moving up and down on the spot 'We will start easy, you just do what you are comfortable with and I will adjust to your level'

Buffy fought the urge to laugh, how much of her strength should she reveal to these guys. Deciding to play it one step at a time Buffy took one last stretch and copied Rangers sparring stance.

They circled each other for a few minutes then Buffy made her move.

She aimed a punch (slowly for her) to Rangers jaw and he blocked it easily, very slowly she started attacking with a few punch combos hitting only hard enough to be convincing and justify her actions with the skips. Ranger easily blocked her hits and after ten minutes called her to take a breather.

She wasn't even puffing.

One of the guys standing outside the ring handed her a towel. She smiled and thanked him. Ranger made his way over to her. He was frowning.

'You're holding back'

Buffy wasn't surprised he had noticed, he was able to block everything she had thrown his way so far, he had to be a pretty good fighter himself.

'I know' she replied

His frown deepened 'Why'

'I wanted to test how good you are'

Ranger raised an eyebrow 'And'

She grinned 'Not too bad' she threw her towel to the side and moved back to the centre of the ring 'You up for round two'

Ranger nodded and followed her 'Same rules, but this time no holding back'

She smirked at him 'I won't if you won't'

'Let's see what you can do first' was Rangers reply

They circled each other for the second time, this time Buffy took Ranger by surprise and landed a solid punch to his sternum. Ranger grunted a little but kept moving. Buffy decided to test him out a bit more and attacked him in a sequence of punches and kicks that would land most vampires on their ass.

She had to admit he was doing extremely well, he managed to block half her attacks and was still standing.

But he made a mistake and smiled at her "not bad, a little sloppy here and there but all in all not bad' he was baiting her.

Buffy was annoyed _Not Bad_ she was a slayer, while she had only used half strength she knew her form was good. 'Really' she questioned 'What do you think I could improve on'

If he caught her annoyed tone he didn't show it.

With a blank expression he attacked, he started with a few punches but quickly sped it up with a couple kicks aimed at her head.

Buffy blocked them easily.

They moved back and forth, Buffy matched Ranger blow for blow but never went far enough to finish the session.

Ranger knew she was still holding back and was amazed to find he was nearly fighting to his limit. He had known she was good before and had suggested the sparring to find out just how good, he hadn't expected her to be better than him.

He was also still a little annoyed, she was still holding back, so he decided to bait her into putting more into the fight.

He ducked a punch she made to his head, used her momentum against her, grabbed her arm, swung her around and placed her in a headlock against his chest.

She froze.

The baiting began 'You're a little slow with that right arm Buffy, I could see it coming, you dropped your shoulder'

Buffy knew she didn't drop her shoulder, she had deliberately made that punch slower as Ranger had looked a little tired.

She didn't want to hurt him.

Ranger felt her tense and continued 'how are you going get out of this one'

Buffy smiled to herself 'You want me to tell you or show you'

'Show me' he replied, knowing full well that not even Tank could get out of this hold without pulling something special.

Buffy thought for a moment and pretended to struggle against him, then all of a sudden she kicked him in the head over her shoulder (jet li style) causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to flip him over her head onto his back in front of her. He was up in a flash and they faced each other again.

This time the fight was on.

Ranger attacked first aiming four solid punches to Buffy's head. The last made contact and he was a little shocked to find she remained standing.

She smiled at him and made an attack of her own.

Buffy made four punches to his body before following up with a spinning backhand across his face, he stumbled a bit and she finished her combo with an uppercut to the bottom on his jaw. Ranger tumbled backwards and landed flat on his back.

There was a sudden applause from around the room and Buffy turned to find at least fifteen men standing around the ring clapping.

Buffy blushed and walked over to Ranger and offered her hand to him as a gesture to help up. He took her hand and gave her a genuine smile.

'Well done Buffy'

Buffy found herself blushing again and gestured to the cheering crowd.

'Guess you don't get beaten very often'

Ranger grinned 'Never'

Buffy was surprised 'You have never been beaten'

'Not until now'

Buffy felt a little bad for him but couldn't help saying while smiling 'Does this ruin badass reputation with your men'

'No, if they give me any shit, I will threaten to turn you loose on them that should keep them in line'

All of a sudden the cheering stopped and the guys went back to what they were doing before.

Tank hoped in the ring and made his way over to them grinning from ear to ear 'Damn Buffy, I never thought I would see the day that Ranger got beat, let alone by a girl, No offence meant'

Buffy smiled 'none taken, everyone needs a thrashing now and then'

Tank gave her an astonished glance 'You have been beaten'

Buffy nodded 'Several times' thoughts of Caleb, Glory and Adam flashed through her mind.

'That's just scary' Tank shuddered and moved to the side in an attempt to warm up.

Buffy looked around to see who Tank was going to spar with, no one seemed to be getting prepared. She turned back to Tank and looked a little hopeful.

Tank caught her glance and smiled. "You up for another round, I had planned on sparing with Ric, but I think he's a little tired'

Ranger sent Tank a glare before turning back to Buffy, He looked at her closely and frowned. 'You're not even sweating'

Buffy shrugged and turned to Tank 'I could go another round'

Tank finished his stretches and moved to the centre of the ring, Buffy made to follow but Ranger caught her arm. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

He was staring at her intensely 'Is there something I should know' he asked his tone was quiet, yet dangerous.

Buffy held his gaze 'Nothing of consequence'

Ranger frowned 'Why don't you let me be the judge of that'

Buffy wasn't going to let him intimidate her into telling him anything, she warned him in a low threatening voice 'Let it go Ranger'

Ranger's intense gaze bored into her for a few moments before he released her arm and stepped out of the ring and turned to watch the sparring between her and Tank. Buffy watched him leave the ring, she knew the conversation wasn't over.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Ranger about her being a slayer, she had enjoyed being treated like a normal person. But she didn't want to make an enemy of him, She was going to have to tell him something.

She looked at Ranger for a moment longer, sighed and turned back to Tank.

One thing at a time Buffy, she thought to herself and turned her attention to the task at hand, she caught herself just in time to block an aggressive attack from Tank.

It turned out Tank had no qualms about holding back. He threw everything he had at Buffy and she had to check herself a couple of times from landing a permanently damaging blow. Tank fought on the offensive and was obviously used to winning most of his matches.

Buffy was happy to be on the defensive for most of the match, but decided to mix things up a little and switched to attack.

She caught Tank by surprise and he landed on flat on his back several times. He grinned and took Buffy's hand to help him up.

Buffy ended up showing him a few moves and taught him an attack and counter attack for each of them.

An hour later Tank was breathing hard.

Buffy felt a lot better, the excess energy she had built up was slowly leaving her and even though she could have kept it up for a while longer she decided fake tiredness.

She smiled at Tank 'Thanks Tank I really needed that'

Tank smiled at her in awe 'I should thankyou, I don't often get to let loose like that'

Buffy found herself blushing again she was not used to such genuine praise. 'You're welcome'

'You ever thought of teaching' he asked

Buffy frowned 'Not really, never really had the time before'

Tank gave her a questioning glance but didn't push for information. 'I had better go shower, have some surveillance to do tonight' he held out his hand to Buffy and she placed hers in his, he showed her a cool new handshake gave her another smile and left.

Buffy was still smiling when she turned to head for the change room she had been in earlier. She looked around for Ranger but couldn't see him anywhere. Feeling a bit relieved she made her way to the shower.

The change room Ranger had shown her had a shower and mirror very similar to the one in Steph's apartment. Buffy wasn't sure weather to smile or frown at the idea.

She wasn't sure if Ranger had copied Steph's bathroom out of practicality or if he was trying to put a part of Steph in his life permanently.

Buffy frowned. She didn't like the implications of that last thought.

How Ranger felt about Steph was a little confusing to determine. He obviously cared about her a great deal and he defended and protected her selflessly. She also knew he was attracted to Steph, but was it love?

Buffy mentally shock herself out this train of thought and walked to the locker to get the rest of her belongings. She found a cell phone that hadn't been there before lying next to her gun, she picked it up and it started to ring.

Curious Buffy answered it.

'Hello, Buffy speaking'

'Buffy, Lester is waiting for you outside the door he will show you to my office' it was Ranger.

'What's with the phone' she asked

'It's yours'

'Mine'

'You don't have one' was all he said

'What's the catch' Buffy asked

'Well talk when you get here' and he disconnected.

Buffy frowned at the phone, _hang on a second_ how did Ranger know when she got out of the shower. Buffy looked at the ceiling and searched for a camera. She spotted it in the top right hand corner. She cursed under her breath and walked out the door to meet Lester.

'Take me to him' she growled

She must have looked threatening because Lester took a step back in surprise before smiling and saying 'Right this way' and started walking towards the door she had come in earlier.

They made their way the elevator in silence and Lester pressed the button for the 5th floor. Buffy felt him watching her and turned to him annoyed.

"What' she asked

Lester grinned at her and she felt some of her anger dissipate.

"Why are you so cranky' he asked

Buffy growled in her throat 'there are camera's in the women's shower'

Lester's smile faded 'there are cameras in the entire building Buff, they are there for security'

Buffy sighed 'I understand why they are there, I am just not comfortable with giving the entire building a free show'

Lester started laughing and Buffy resisted the urge to pommel him.

"What's so funny?'

Lester kept laughing for a bit longer, and Buffy sent him a glare that Steph would have been proud of.

Lester noticed and sobered 'the cameras don't actually show inside the shower, as long as you got changed in the bathroom you are safe'

Buffy sighed with relief. The elevator had reached the 5th floor. Lester led her through a couple of hallways and stopped outside a black door.

Buffy looked up at him and he gestured for her to enter 'He said to send you straight in'

Buffy smiled 'Thanks'

Lester nodded and left.

Buffy opened the door and quietly entered, Ranger was sitting behind a black wood desk with his head resting in his hands. He looked up as Buffy entered and pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk.

His expression was grim.

Buffy took the seat and felt like she was back in high school getting grilled by Snyder about her grades, or fights she been in.

Buffy waited for Ranger to break the silence but he seemed deep in thought. She sat for a few minutes longer and became impatient.

'What's up' she asked

Ranger looked at her with a blank expression 'You want to tell me anything before we start'

Buffy frowned _start what exactly._

'Nup, nothing to tell' she answered.

Ranger sighed and stood up from behind his desk, he walked over to the window and looked outside.

This time Buffy waited for him to speak.

'I have an offer for you' He turned and faced Buffy 'I know there are things about your life that you want to keep to yourself, I understand that. But if I am going to go through with what I have in mind I need to know a little more about you'

Buffy was definitely curious about the offer 'What kind of offer'

Ranger stared at her for a few minutes and Buffy felt herself getting a little self conscious, Ranger moved back to his seat and sat down, he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. His expression was a little less grim, but by no means the friendly gaze she had become to used to.

'I want to offer you a job' he simply stated.

Buffy frowned 'What kind of job'

Ranger uncrossed his arms and lent forward in his chair 'A number of things but mostly I want to put you in charge of the self defence training here'

Buffy frowned these guys were all ex something or other, they would already be trained 'But aren't your guys already trained in this area' she asked

Ranger's expression softened 'Yes, but you can offer them something extra, I saw you with Tank, You could teach him something and he is one of the most experienced fighters at Rangeman'

Buffy was a little shocked, she hadn't been fighting to her full capacity and she knew that Ranger had noticed her holding back. When he had asked her to come to his office she had been expecting to be grilled on her strength and stamina, not be offered a job. She knew Ranger did have questions and she decided to push what was obviously already on his mind.

'But?' she asked

Ranger looked amused at her question and shook his head 'I need to know if you are a danger'

Buffy frowned 'In what way'

Ranger gave her an impatient look 'Are you an asset or a liability'

Buffy smirked but not in humour 'I would have thought an asset, but maybe I am a little biased'

Ranger gave her a penetrating glare 'Can I trust you'

Buffy nodded 'Yes'

'Do you want this job' Ranger asked

Buffy thought about it for a moment and found she liked the idea.

'Yes, I think I do, But it really depends on you doesn't it'

Ranger frowned 'Explain'

Buffy sighed and tried to get comfortable in her seat 'You want to ask me some questions and I guess depending on the answers you will decide if you really want to give me this job. Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me and we can move on'

Ranger nodded 'How old are you'

Buffy didn't know how this was relevant but answered 'Twenty three, how about you?'

Ranger smiled for the first time since Buffy answered his office 'Not important, older than you'

'Do you have any enemies that could endanger you working here?'

Buffy sighed, her lists of enemy's were endless, they just weren't human. She couldn't exactly tell him about vampires now so she answered. 'Not really, none that would interfere if that's what you mean'

Ranger nodded 'you would have to carry a gun and the phone I gave you at all times. You would also need a vehicle and a new identity considering the world thinks you are dead. I can supply all these things if you accept'

Buffy smiled 'Just like that huh'

Ranger just nodded again 'One more thing'

Buffy groaned she knew it was too good to be true 'spill it'

Ranger watched her closely 'Answer this honestly and the job is yours'

'Ask away' Buffy interjected

'Are you the slayer?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 16**

_Ranger just nodded again 'One more thing'_

_Buffy groaned she knew it was too good to be true 'spill it'_

_Ranger watched her closely 'Answer this honestly and the job is yours'_

'_Ask away' Buffy interjected_

'_Are you the slayer?' _

Buffy nearly chocked 'Am I the what'

Ranger just smiled at her and repeated his question 'Are you the Slayer'

Buffy couldn't believe it. _How did he know, was it written across her forehead_?

'Slayer of what' she casually asked

Ranger looked a little sheepish 'Not exactly sure about that part'

Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked at Ranger questioningly 'Why don't you tell me what you do know about the slayer and I can tell you if that's me'

Ranger got out of his seat and made his way around to Buffy. He stopped in front of her and leant against the desk.

Buffy watched him move and felt her heart beat faster in her chest. _How had he known and what did it mean, was he from the initiative after all._

Buffy realised she had been staring at Ranger and apologised 'Sorry you were saying'

Ranger smiled at Buffy and explained 'A while ago, when I had just got out of the special forces a part of the government came to me with a new assignment they were working on. It was based in Sunnydale California and involved testing and experimentation'

Buffy jumped in 'Did they say what they were experimenting on'

Ranger shook his head 'No, they said that I would only find out after I accepted the job'

Buffy smiled grimly typical of the initiative nod and ask questions later 'I take it you turned the position down, why?'

Ranger thought for a moment 'didn't feel right, besides I like field work'

Buffy smiled to herself there was plenty of fieldwork involved, Riley had shown her that side of the initiative. 'What has this got to do with this slayer'?

Ranger was watching her closely again 'Even though I turned the offer down I got curious to why they wanted special forces personnel for an experimental facility and did a little research into the program. The only thing that came up was how classified the project was. I was unable to look into it further at the time as I was setting up Rangeman in Miami but I kept an eye out for information on Sunnydale operations. A few years ago I came across some information stating that the guy who offered me the job in the first place was killed in action' Ranger paused. 'I was even more curious this time and extended my search, the only thing that ever came up was the word slayer'

Buffy was quiet, she had thought the initiative had wiped all record of her involvement in the initiative.

Ranger continued 'I quietly asked around and finally found a young man that had been involved in the program. He was shaken up pretty badly from an operation he had been on and was considering joining Rangeman. He told me that the slayer was a mystical warrior that possessed formidable skills in all combat related situations, of course at the time I thought he was suffering from trauma and didn't pay too much attention, but I continued to monitor Sunnydale and came up with some very interesting information'

Buffy frowned 'What sort of information'

'Murders of weird variations, high fatality rates'

Buffy smiled as things began to sink in 'That's why you didn't question my ability to defend myself the first day we met'

Ranger nodded 'I only started putting some faith in the young mans story after the town blew up, as I knew the program had shut down three years earlier, I didn't think you were connected to it until I saw you in action'

Buffy looked Ranger in the eye 'So you think I am this mystical warrior called the slayer'

Ranger smiled 'It all adds up'

Buffy got out of her chair and started pacing across the office 'Say I am this slayer, what does that mean, does that change your opinion of me. Do you take back the job offer'

Ranger walked to Buffy and placed his hand on her arm, softly and turning her towards him 'Quite the opposite, you have nothing to fear from me'

Buffy gave Ranger a puzzled look 'What do you mean'

Ranger's gaze became concerned 'if you are this warrior my guess is they experimented on you'

Buffy started laughing a little and stopped herself when she saw Rangers expression grow more concerned.

Quietly Buffy said 'they tried'

Ranger sighed with relief and took Buffy by the shoulders 'You're secret wont leave this room if you don't want it to'

'Thanks, I would like to keep it between you and me for now'

Ranger smiled 'So you will take the job'

Buffy nodded 'uh huh'

Ranger let go of her shoulders and went back to leaning on the desk, he looked at Buffy and smiled mischievously 'How much were you really holding back today'

Buffy smiled in return 'With you or with Tank'

'Both'

Buffy shook her head 'Does it matter'

Ranger shook his head 'Not really' his tone was disappointed

Buffy sighed 'But you would like to know all the same'

Ranger gave Buffy a 200watt smile 'Call it male pride'

Buffy laughed 'I don't know really, It's hard to judge, I have to be careful not to hurt people'

'You were _trying not to hurt me'_ he asked

Buffy smiled 'Yeah'

Ranger swore under his breath and turned to Buffy in awe 'I can still feel nearly every punch you laid on me, I hate to think how I would feel if you _actually tried to hurt me'_

Buffy snorted 'If it makes you feel any better you're fighting style is smarter than most people'

Ranger laughed this time, Buffy was shocked, as she had never actually seen Ranger laugh before. It changed his appearance completely. He looked softer, more human.

'That helps a little, I am going to have to book sparring time with you so that I can improve as well' Ranger paused 'You said that you had been beaten before, Who, or what beat you'

Buffy cringed at the memories 'its kind of hard to explain'

Ranger took the hint and backed off 'you don't have to tell me'

Buffy smiled gratefully. She was about to ask what happened next when Rangers cell phone Rang. He pulled it off his belt and answered it.

'Yo…. Babe…. Yeah she's here with me…. Ok I will tell her…. yeah...'congratulations Babe…. yeah ok….' And he disconnected

Ranger slowly clipped his phone back to his belt and gave a deep sigh. Buffy looked at him questioningly.

'Was that Steph'?

Ranger nodded 'She said to tell you that she was staying over at Morelli's tonight and you are welcome to take her bed instead of the couch'

Buffy smiled, that meant Steph and Joe had sorted things out for the time being.

Ranger moved off the desk and over to the window.

Buffy watched him, his mood was different. 'Are you ok to drive me home and help me break in to Steph's place' she asked quietly.

He gave no sign of hearing her and continued to stare out the window.

Buffy was concerned 'Are you ok'?

Ranger jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her, Buffy was shocked at the emotion on his face it and the fact that he wasn't trying to hide it. He looked lost and sad.

'There engaged' he said quietly

Buffy was stunned, yesterday they were fighting and today they were engaged 'Guess they patched things up then'

Ranger turned back to look out the window 'Looks that way'

Buffy sighed, she felt for him. 'Do you want me to leave you alone for a while'?

Ranger snapped out of sombre mood and moved towards her 'No'

He put his hands back on her shoulders and his eyes met hers 'I am fine Buffy, just a little unprepared'

Buffy searched his expression for some hint of what he meant 'unprepared for what exactly'

Ranger let her go and moved to the door of his office 'unprepared for Steph to slowly melt from my life' he opened the door and walked out.

Buffy followed.

'It doesn't have to be that way, you will still see her hunting skips' Buffy offered.

Ranger cast her a sharp glance and stopped in front of the elevator 'You really think Morelli is going to let her continue with her current job and lifestyle'

The elevator door opened and they both walked inside Buffy was a little annoyed at Rangers lack of faith in Steph's ability to stand up to Morelli 'Do you really think she's going to let him tell her what to do'

Ranger shook his head 'Once there married she want have a choice'

Buffy snorted 'That's ridiculous, she will still be Steph she will always have a say'

Ranger turned to Buffy and smiled softy 'Marriage changes things Buffy, while people may think its only a formality its not, if you want it to work there needs to be compromise, if there is no compromise there is divorce'

Buffy found herself getting annoyed 'And you think all the compromise will come from Steph'

Ranger looked at her and shook his head 'You don't understand'

Buffy swore under her breath and said quietly 'I hope I never do'.

They made their way to the car park and Ranger drove Buffy back to Steph's house in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am sorry it took so long to update. I promise there is more to come soon. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

Ranger walked Buffy up to the apartment and they checked it for the regular Boogey man. Once Ranger was satisfied he moved to the door and smiled at Buffy.

'You going to be ok here alone'

Buffy smiled 'Ill manage'

Ranger nodded and was gone.

Buffy ordered pizza for dinner and ate most of it before turning on the TV. Finding nothing worth watching and not feeling tired she decided to go for a walk. Grabbing a stake on her way out. _Just in case _I am not patrolling.

Buffy made her way outside and onto the running path that she had used earlier that week. She had been walking for about twenty minutes, so far there had been no one about but the usual late runners. Buffy just kept to herself and kept walking. Her thoughts drifted to the Sunnydale crew and the choice that dawn said she was going to have to make. Buffy liked the idea of starting spending a bit of tine here in Trenton, but didn't feel right about letting her friends think she was dead. They had all been through too much together. She would ask Ranger to help her contact Giles and the others.

She just didn't know if she was ready to go back to the life of a slayer. Although it did seem that no matter how much she tried to hide or protect the secret there was always someone who figured out she was different.

So much for the First Evils theory about slayer being meant to be alone. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be alone. Thankfully the new slayers wouldn't have to bare the burden alone ether.

Buffy continued on the running path lost in thought when her attention was roused by a piercing scream. She became immediately alert and sprinted in the direction of the scream. She was running full pelt when the sight of a young woman surrounded by three men came into view. The girl was on the ground holding her head in her hands crying, she was begging the men not to hurt her and they were laughing at her.

Buffy paused silently and slowly made her way the group, she didn't sense anything inhuman about the men so she was guessing they were just plain mean human bullies. Buffy fought her fury down and decided to let her presence known.

'Hey is this a closed party or can anyone join' she casually addressed the group.

Three heads swung in her direction. The men looked fairly young late teens or early twenties. The tallest one took a step in Buffy's direction and smiled.

Buffy noticed his smile was a little creepy, it looked forced and anything but genuine. The other two boys looked a little worried.

The taller boy was the first to speak 'this is a private party but you are welcome to join'

Buffy gave him a disgusted look and noticed the girl had stopped crying and was watching the interaction closely. Taking the opportunity to get full attention off the girl Buffy changed Tactics.

'Really, so what are you doing' She smiled at the taller boy.

He looked smug and took another step towards her the other two followed closely behind. Buffy fought showing her disgust on her face at their cowardice. They were acting as a group three on one. Buffy held her ground and waited for them to get closer. She kept the girl in her sights and noticed she was sitting up, she tried to stand but let out a silent scream and grabbed her ankle in pain. Buffy silently swore to herself, the girl wouldn't be running anytime soon.

The taller boy was now only a few feet from Buffy and stopped his approach 'We could show you how we have fun'

Buffy closed the last bit of distance between them and stood directly in front of the leader, she looked straight into his eyes and was not shocked to find he was looking very confident.

She smiled sweetly and said 'how about I show you how I have fun'

He ginned evilly at her and nodded. Buffy moved so fast the pack had no idea what hit them. She punched the leader in the face, only hard enough to knock him back. The other two where standing in shock and were completely unprepared for the kicks that knocked them flat on their backs.

Buffy flipped over the boys and positioned herself between them and the girl. They were slowly getting back to their feet.

Buffy waited.

Once on their feet they looked at each other and had a little conversation between them, the leader nodded and they all started towards her again. Buffy smiled again but this time she let all her disgust and fury show on her face.

'Are you sure you want to do this' she asked them quietly.

The leader seemed sure and kept approaching but his minions seemed to be having doubts and faltered.

Buffy looked to the leader 'Looks like you are on your own'

He turned around and noticed the others had stopped. All of a sudden he turned and started swinging punches at his pack knocking them both to the ground. He started kicking the smaller of the two in the stomach while the smaller boy was trying desperately to protect his body with his hands.

Buffy had seen enough and moved to intervene, she pulled the leader off the other two and threw him a few feet. He bounced up onto his feet and snarled at her. Buffy waited for him to attack. He watched her for a moment weighing up his options.

'This isn't over bitch' he spat at her and bolted. Buffy made her way to the girl who was looking ready to flee. Buffy thought she would have if she weren't injured. As Buffy approached the girl looked up at her and Buffy was surprised to find she didn't look scared or worried, just defiant. Buffy knelt down next to her and asked softly.

'Are you alright'?

The girl regarded her for a moment and her expression softened. 'Yes, but something is wrong with my ankle'

Buffy looked at her ankle and asked 'Do you mind if I have a look'

The girl shook her head. Buffy carefully reached down and lifted the trouser leg of the girl's pants up. Buffy swore softy under her breath. Her ankle was already severely swollen and was starting to bruise. Buffy undid the shoelaces and carefully tried to slide the shoe off her foot. It wouldn't budge.

Buffy looked back up at the girl 'What's your name'

'Anna' she replied

'Anna I cant get your shoe off the swelling has made it too tight, I am going to have to cut it off so just try and stay calm ok'

Anna nodded and tried not to flinch when Buffy pulled a small knife out of her coat. Very gently Buffy sliced through the leather and slid the shoe off Anna's foot.

'Are hurt any where else' she asked Anna

Anna nodded and pointed to her ribs. Buffy was cursed to herself and shook her head.

'Anna I need to get you to a hospital, you could have internal damage, this ankle needs attention as well, I will call you an ambulance ok'

Anna shook her head she looked terrified 'No I don't want to go to the hospital, he will find me there' she replied

Buffy was a little concerned, 'You need to see a doctor'

Anna just shook her head again.

Buffy was lost at what to do, she didn't want to make this girl go to the hospital when she was so terrified. It didn't take a genius to discover whom she was terrified of. If she was in Sunnydale she would have taken her home. Buffy guessed she had one more option and pulled out the cell phone Ranger had given her searched through the numbers, she wasn't surprised to find Steph's, Rangers, Tanks and even Morelli's numbers all pre-programmed into the phone. She selected the number she wanted and pressed send.

Anna looked worried at the sight of the phone and Buffy shook her head. "I am calling a friend of mine, hopefully he will be able to help us'

Buffy listened to the ringing noise, _come on pick up_ she silently willed the person on the other end. Something must have got through.

'Talk' the voice barked at her.

Buffy frowned and tried to sound calm 'Ranger, its Buffy, I have a problem and I need your help'

'Are you alright' he asked his tone was less angry and more concerned.

'Yes I am fine, listen can you send someone with medical experience out to help me' Buffy answered patiently

'I will be there in ten with Bobby, are you secure'

'Yes, do you want the address' Buffy was feeling a little relieved.

Ranger laughed a little 'Already have it' and he disconnected.

Buffy shoved the phone back in her pocket and turned back to Anna 'Help will be here soon'

'Who are they' Anna asked

'A couple of friends of mine, they helped me when I was hurt'

Anna seemed to calm down a little and Buffy took the opportunity to look in the direction where the other two boys had been hurt. Buffy wasn't surprised to find they were gone. Buffy turned back to Anna.

'Did you know those boys that attacked you'?

She nodded 'they go to my school'

Buffy frowned in concern 'How old are you'

'Seventeen' Anna replied

Buffy asked her next question very carefully 'Anna is there anyone I can call, to let them know you are ok'

Anna seemed to retreat inside herself for a moment but she looked up at Buffy. Buffy was shocked to find a complete look of trust on the young girls face. Anna quietly started to tell Buffy her story.

'The boy who attacked me, the tall one his name is Gary, he is my stepbrother. My father married his mother a few years ago. We were getting along ok, but about 18 months ago my father got sick. He died last year. Gary took it really hard and started acting differently. His mother has never liked me. She started to hit me in anger. She blamed me for my fathers death' Anna stopped and started sobbing silently to herself. Buffy put her arm around her in comfort and Anna threw her arms around Buffy and sobbed harder.

Buffy just held her until Ranger arrived.

Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby hopped out of the black bronco and Buffy gestured them over. She gently shifted Anna back a little and looked up at the approaching men. They were all clad in their black combat outfits. Once they were a few metres away Ranger and Bobby stepped forward while Tank and Lester hung back.

Buffy looked back down at Anna 'This is Bobby and Ranger, they are going to take a look at your injuries'

Anna looked from Buffy to Ranger and then to Bobby. She looked back at Buffy and nodded.

Bobby took in Anna's nod and begun seeing to her injuries. Buffy stayed next to Anna and watched in fascination as Bobby gently prodded and probed the ankle while asking Anna questions on where and when it hurt.

After a few minutes he seemed satisfied and started to strap the ankle. Once he was done he looked at Anna and asked 'Is there anywhere else'

Anna nodded but didn't say anything. Bobby looked at Buffy for help.

'Her ribs are damaged and I think she had been hit in the head a few times as well' Bobby slowly made his way to Anna's side and settled himself opposite Buffy but made no move to touch Anna.

'What's your name Kiddo' he asked

'Anna' she responded softly

'Anna' Bobby looked surprised and smiled 'my sisters name is Anna, she is a little but older than you though'

Anna was silent.

Bobby looked at Buffy and seemed to be asking her something; Buffy caught on and turned back to the girl who still had a death grip on Buffy's arms.

'Anna, Bobby needs to have a look at your ribs, he needs to see if anything is broken, can you show him where they hit you'

Anna nodded and sat up a little bit, She let go of Buffy's arms and gingerly lifted her shirt up. Bobby swore in Spanish and Buffy felt a wave of sympathy followed by a burning rage. Anna's torso was covered with multiple bruises, somewhere older ones that had begun healing and others were just starting to form. Bobby gently pulled her shirt back down and looked up at Ranger.

'I need a better location to deal with this'

Ranger looked at Buffy questioningly,

Buffy fought down her rage and tried to sound calm 'She can't go home'

Ranger nodded and walked over to Tank and Lester. They had a quiet conversation and Ranger headed back and said

'Bring her along'

Buffy stood up and gently helped Anna onto her good ankle. Anna whimpered in pain. Bobby frowned and went to pick her up. Anna's face changed instantly from pained to terrified. Buffy shook her head and Bobby paused. Much to his surprise Buffy carefully lifted Anna into her arms. She noticed Bobby's surprise and mouthed 'Later' to him.

He smiled and nodded while following her to the truck.

Tank and Lester where already gone, so Buffy lifted Anna into the back of the Bronco and slid in next to her, once she was in Anna reached over to Buffy and took her hand in another death grip. Buffy was proud of the strength in the young girl. She gave her a comforting smile and Anna seemed to relax a little.

Bobby jumped in next to Ranger.

They made the drive in silence, twenty minutes later Ranger pulled up outside a brick house and hoped out of the truck. Bobby opened the door for Buffy and carefully helped her lift Anna into the house.

Ranger led them into the house and into a large bedroom. Buffy placed Anna on the bed and Bobby immediately got to work. Anna kept her hold on Buffy's hand. Ranger took one look at the bruises and quietly swore, Buffy guessed no one but her in the room heard him. She cast a glance at him and noticed he had a blank look on his face. However his fists where clenched at his sides. He caught Buffy's gaze, nodded at her in understanding left the room, closing the door behind him.

It turned out that Anna had a couple of broken ribs and a few bumps on her head. Bobby gave some pain medication to help her sleep and packed up his things. By the time he was finished Anna had fallen asleep. Bobby motioned for Buffy to follow him out.

Buffy carefully released her hand from Anna's and quietly moved out of the room closing the door behind her. She followed Bobby into another room where Ranger, Tank and Lester where seated at a large table. Bobby sat down and Buffy took the seat next to him.

They all sat in silence.

Bobby was the first to talk. 'What happened'?

Buffy sighed and suddenly realised how tired she felt. 'I went for a walk after Ranger left and I heard a scream, There were three boys surrounding her, it looked like they were hitting her' Buffy paused. 'I made my way over to them, got their attention, we exchanged a few punches and kicks and they ran away'

Buffy ran her hand through her hair and slouched in her chair one by one she looked at the men around her and noticed they all looked tired. Her gaze rested on Ranger, and she was struck by how worried he looked. He caught her gaze and looked like he was trying to silently ask her something. Buffy was a little confused. _What was going on?_

Bobby snorted 'We could ask you the same thing sparky'

Buffy realised she must have spoken out loud and blushed bright red and glared at Bobby 'Sparky' she asked him questioningly

Bobby grinned 'its your new nickname, I think it suits you'

Buffy groaned and laid her head on the table. Lester and Tank burst out laughing.

'What' Bobby asked?

Lester smiled 'I don't think Buffy likes your nickname Bobby'

Bobby looked at Buffy embarrassed 'you don't have to have sparky you can pick something else if you want'

Buffy looked up at Bobby 'Why do I need a nickname'

'Everyone who works at Rangeman has a street name' Bobby almost whined.

Buffy frowned 'How did you know I will be working for Rangeman'

Bobby looked at Ranger confused 'The boss told us, we were in a meeting when you called discussing your new role'

Buffy looked up at Ranger and frowned 'Why wasn't I invited to this meeting'

Ranger smiled 'We were talking about you Buffy, not to you'

Buffy tried to glare at Ranger but soon found herself to tired to keep it up, she sighed 'What do we do now'

Ranger's smile disappeared 'Anna can stay here until she is healed, she seems to trust you and Bobby so you need to talk to her, tomorrow might be best, find out what she wants to do. You might want to call Steph in the meantime and get her to unofficially talk to Morelli about Anna's options'

Bobby nodded in agreement but Buffy frowned. 'Can I stay here until she is healed I think she might panic if she wakes up and I am not around'

Ranger gave a hint of a smile 'That was my intention Buffy'

'Thanks, to all of you for your help and understanding this evening, I would have taken her to the hospital but she was so terrified at the idea that I couldn't make her go'

Tank nodded, Lester winked and smiled. Bobby however looked at Buffy confused.

He thought a moment before asking 'How did you manage to lift Anna so easily, she must weigh more than you'

Tank and Lester looked at Buffy in surprise. Buffy looked at Ranger who had his blank expression in place. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to reveal her slayer status, but his blank expression seemed to tell her that it was up to her. Buffy laid her head in her hands and gave a deep sigh. She rubbed her hands over her face and wearily looked back to the three questioning faces.

_Here goes nothing _

'I am not sure how to start, it's a very long painful and complicated story' Buffy sighed again trying to think of a way to word her slayer status without sounding ridiculous. She looked back to Ranger who was watching her intensely.

'Just take your time Sparky' Lester encouraged Buffy

Buffy nodded and continued 'Thanks Lester, I guess you could say I am not your ordinary human, I have increased abilities, Strength, stamina, fighting skills, strategic' s and Instinct. Basically I protect people from things that they are not strong enough to fight. Which is why I can out spar Ranger and Tank'

Tank smiled and looked at Ranger who gave a brief nod 'You're the Slayer' Tank asked in wonder.

Buffy nodded.

Lester just laughed, but Bobby was confused 'The slayer, I don't understand' he looked at Tank and Ranger 'How did you know about this'

Ranger went on to explain his dealings with the initiative and Tank explained that he had been with Ranger at the time. Bobby looked at his team mates in disbelief then turned back to look at Buffy 'What does a slayer slay'

Buffy felt herself struggling to stay awake, 'Bad things'

Bobby just stared at her, Lester however was not going to let her get to sleep just yet 'people, you slay bad people' his tone was low and dangerous

Buffy shook her head and stifled a yawn 'You don't _understand_'

Lester pushed further 'Then _help_ me understand'

She looked up at Ranger hoping for some help, he had taken a seat next to Tank. He caught her gaze and gave her a hint of a smile and a brief nod of his head. She guessed he wanted to hear this as well. If only she wasn't so tired. Buffy felt a little nervous, this was it. She was going to have to tell them about the demons and the vampires. Ranger and Tank knew about the slayer but they didn't know why there was a slayer or what she slayed.

Buffy didn't like being backed into a corner like this, she wanted to be able to tell them in her own time, when she felt it was right, she wasn't ready to face it all again especially when she was about to fall asleep.

'Look guys I want to tell you, but not now and not like this. I am tired, it's been a long day, hell it's been a long week. I have been in hospital, skip hunting, knocked out, hunted, fighting and healing. I need a good nights sleep, can we _please_ finish this some other time' She looked at each of the men in front of her.

Bobby nodded and smiled at Buffy 'As long as you tell us Sparky I don't care when'

Tank just gave a slight incline of his head and Ranger stood. 'Agreed, we will all get some rest and resume tomorrow, Buffy you can take the room next to Anna's there is an adjoining bathroom you can use, you will find some clothes in the cupboard which you can sleep in'

Buffy gave him a grateful smile, Ranger just nodded then left the room followed closely by Tank and Bobby.

Buffy got up to leave but noticed Lester hadn't moved. He was staring at his hands with a troubled look on his face. She couldn't leave him like this.

'A penny for your thoughts Lester' she asked quietly

Lester looked up from his hands and frowned at Buffy 'I don't understand Buffy, you seemed so lively, full of life, you had a spark and I wasn't in the least surprised that you could take care of yourself. But then this comes out and I find you have been lying to us. How do I know that you aren't out to get Ranger and the Rangeman team, it wouldn't be the first time someone has tried' he sounded genuinely concerned. There was no anger in his voice.

Buffy sat back in her chair and rested her eyes on Lester 'I am not out to get Ranger or Rangeman, I didn't know you guys existed until I came here' her tone was light yet serious.

Lester watched her as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth 'Why should I believe you'

Buffy maintained Lester's stare 'I cant ask you to trust me, that is something I have to earn I know that, But trust Ranger. He trusts me, so does Stephanie'

Lester smiled 'Bombshell trusts some of her skips, not a great example there Sparky'

Buffy wasn't put off by his smile she knew he was still feeling troubled 'What do you want to know' she asked. She didn't want to make Lester uneasy about her. Especially since she was going to be working with him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then asked 'Why did you come here, to Trenton'

'I don't know, I actually don't remember how I got here, last thing I remember was Sunnydale collapsing and I woke up in the hospital with Steph watching over me'

'Ok, its convenient but I believe you for now, what do you slay'

Buffy smiled grimly she knew this was what was bugging Lester the most he seemed to believe she went around judging who was good and who was evil and slaying anyone that didn't reach her standards of approval.

'You wont believe me' she told him quietly

'Try me, Please Buffy' he asked softly

'Why is it so important to you' she asked curious

Lester's blank expression came over his face 'I believe you were the one answering questions, so stop evading the topic and get to the point' all friendliness had left his face and his tone was cold.

Buffy nodded she was surprised to find herself hurt by the tone that Lester had taken with her. She wanted his friendship and found she wanted to tell him about being the slayer. She just hoped that he believed her and didn't think she was trying to pull a fast one. She got comfortable in her chair and started her story.

'I was fifteen when my life changed forever, I was called to be the next slayer, basically it goes something this, 'into every generation one is born, she alone will stand against the vampires and the forces of darkness, she is the slayer' Before I was called I was an ordinary teenager who liked shopping and talking about boys etc But one day after school an old man came to me and told me about my new destiny. That night he took me out to slay vampires. I had no idea what I was doing so I just let my instincts guide me. On my first stake I missed the heart. After that night my life changed for the better and the worse. When I am called a Slayer it doesn't involve people, just vampires, demons, man made psycho monsters, gods and evil spirits. I have never taken the life of a human in anything other than self-defence and to protect my sister Dawn. I protect humans Lester I don't murder them'

Buffy looked up to see Lester watching her, he wasn't smiling, he looked sad. "You were fifteen and you had to fight the monsters from little kids nightmares, why so young why only one'

Buffy shook her head 'I don't know really why there was only one, but I think it had to do with the balance of good and evil. I have learned a lot in my time as the slayer but one of the most important things is that everything is not so black and white. There are very few completely good beings if any at all, most people are in the grey area and tend to lean one way or the other at certain times throughout their life. I have seen pure evil and beaten it back with the help of some very grey area people. I was never really alone in my fight. I was one of the lucky ones. I survived'

Lester shook his head 'I don't know why but I believe you, I guess cause its hard to fake the kind conviction you have in your voice when you speak about slaying. But Buffy you said you didn't fight alone, where are your friends now'

A sad expression came over Buffy's face 'I don't know, I know they are safe, but I don't know where'

'So how strong are you really' Lester asked, his voice was back to its normal tone, but he was still masking his expressions

Buffy felt a little relieved at Lester's belief in her words 'I don't know really, I have never really tested it'

'I understand, maybe we can test it out during some of our training sessions, get a few of the guys to try and take you down and see what happens'

Buffy smiled a real smile for the first time in hours 'Not a bad idea, does this mean that you believe I am not out to get Ranger'

Lester nodded 'Yeah, I am sorry for doubting you, but Ranger, tank and Bobby are my family'

'You were only protecting them, I do understand'

'Yeah I guess you do, So do you still slay demons and stuff or is this bounty hunter thing a new line of work for you'

'I don't know really, I have been doing it so long that I don't know if I could ever really leave it behind. There are others to help with the burden now so I have more options, I don't know if I could really sleep at night knowing I wasn't out there doing what I was chosen to do, that innocent people could die because I decided I enough was enough'

Lester laughed 'Don't you think you are being a little irrational'

Buffy was silent

Lester continued 'I mean you have probably saved a bunch of lives already and it' not as if you really are the only one who can fight these creatures, Don't you get retirement or something'

Buffy shook her head 'A slayer only retires when she dies'

Lester looked at Buffy in disbelief he was about to say something but Buffy cut him off.

'Being a slayer is not just a job Lester, it's a part of who I am. I am Buffy Summers the vampire slayer. The instincts, skills and strength can' t be turned off or ignored. Besides it would be dangerous to let the energy and strength build without a release. To stop slaying would be like denying who you are. It wouldn't be safe for me or for those around me. You are right that there are others to fight the forces of darkness but that doesn't mean I can throw in the towel, is it really fair that I let other people fight alone. I don't think so, I couldn't live with myself. That's something I have learned the last few days'

Lester got out of his chair and walked around to where buffy was sitting. He held his hand out to her, Buffy placed her hand in his and Lester pulled her into a hug. Buffy was stunned, after a moment she found herself hugging him back. Trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. A few beats later Lester released her and set her on her feet.

'That's why you helped Anna' he asked

Buffy nodded 'I can't help myself'

Lester grinned 'Come on Sparky, lets get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow'

Buffy groaned 'I'm not going to get rid of that name am I'

'Nope, Bobby has his heart set on it, besides it suits you' Lester was still grinning as he turned and headed out of the room. Buffy followed close behind and went to head into the bedroom next to Anna's.

"Lester' she called out to him

'Yeah Sparky' he said as he turned to face her

Buffy smiled 'Thankyou'

'What for' he asked

'Being you' she said softly

Lester smiled 'You are welcome' and he turned and headed to his bedroom to sleep.

Buffy entered her bedroom and was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Declaimer: I don't own anything. : (

**SiruusSpikeLover: **More updates coming more regularly I promise.

**Spikes Storm**: this story is a crossover with the Buffy and the Stephanie plum books written by Janet Evanovich. Check them out they are really quite good.

**CalmB4Storm**: Glad you are enjoying the story. Buffy will eventually reveal the details of being the slayer but at the moment she is trying to decide what she wants to do with herself. For the first time in a while she has a choice. As far as Buffy and Ranger go I don't know. I am going to see how it comes out. I am a big fan of Ranger/Stephanie myself. But Buffy deserves a bit of happiness to.

**Lorriel1974** –Thankyou. I have plans to finish this story over the next few weeks so don't worry. I am trying to decide if I should make it a long one or not, either way I will finish.

**Xinnlajgin** – Don't worry the Sparky dilemma will be resolved this chapter. I must admit I couldn't help laughing at your response. My sister said the same thing. Buffy is quite determined to keep her name.

**Nikki** – Thanks, I am back and promise to finish. The plumb characters are from Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum books. Check them out!

**Faroffdream** – Thankyou, I am traditionally a Steph/Ranger fan myself. Never did think Morelli was good enough for her. I am toying with the idea of Buffy and Ranger. At the least they will be very good friends. I am not too good at writing the romance stuff if there is any pairing it won't be the centre of the story. But let me know what you think along the way.

**Akkarin11** – Thanks for the review and for pointing out the mistakes. I know my punctuation has never been really that great. I tend to write and correct later on. With some of the chapters I posted them in a rush and didn't really check them over but I will try to do so from now on. : )

**Gregdoreza** – Thankyou, it's a crossover with Janet Evanovich's Stephanie plum novels.

**General M**ac – More coming!

**Anne **– Thanks, I agree I couldnt find any so I decided to write one. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Exiled away** – thanks

**Allen Pitt** – I have thought a lot about what you said and decided to resolve it in this chapter. Buffy is yet to decide what she is going to do. For the short term she is happy where she is. But for the long term? As far as Dawn goes she is not out of it yet, she will be back, not the same as before, but she has still has an important part to play in Buffy's life. She's not about to leave Buffy just yet. I am not about to let Buffy end up sad.

**Spk **– Thanks heaps : )

**Delauro** – Thankyou

_Also thanks to everyone else who has read my story. I hope you like it. The following Chapter is a little short. I needed to get a few things out of the way before the action started up again. So if it's boring please bear with me as there is more to come soon._

_Also let me know if you want the long or the shorter version of this story. I know it moves fairly slowly so I am interested in what you think._

**Chapter 18**

Buffy awoke early the next morning, She felt refreshed and full of energy. After jumping out of bed and getting changed, the first thing she did was check on Anna. As she opened the bedroom to where Anna was sleeping she sensed that she wasn't the only person in the room. Naturally being on her guard she crept into the room ready to eliminate any threat to her new friend.

However on entering the room she relaxed.

Bobby was quietly checking Anna over without waking her up. He noticed Buffy approach and gave her a warm smile.

Buffy made her way over to the bed and stood next to Bobby, she looked down at Anna and noticed she was still sound asleep.

'How is she?' Buffy asked

Bobby looked at Anna then up at Buffy, his expression was grave, he replied in a quiet voice. "Physically with time and plenty of rest, she should be fine'

Buffy looked up at Bobby 'But?'

Bobby gave a deep sigh and motioned for Buffy to follow him out of the room. Once they were outside Bobby closed the door and turned back to Buffy. 'She will heal physically there is no damage on her body that will leave any real physical scars, But mentally I don't know, from the signs of the abuse on her body, this has been going on for a while. No one goes through something like that without emotional scars'

Buffy nodded and frowned, 'I know'

Bobby noticed the sad look that crossed Buffy's face and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'She has a chance now Buffy, Ranger will help her, besides she has us as well. We won't let them hurt her anymore'

Buffy looked up at his touch and gave Bobby a faint smile. 'I know it's just not always that simple, we need to get some advice about what we should do next'

Bobby nodded 'Have you spoken to Morelli yet'

Buffy shook her head 'No but I will this morning, I need to let Steph know I will be staying here for a while as well'

Bobby had heard from Ranger that Buffy and Steph had gotten quite close in the short time that they had known each other and he couldn't help but wonder at the differences in the two women. Steph was outgoing, funny and brave, all qualities that he was sure Buffy would have on better acquaintance. But there was an age about Buffy that you would miss if you didn't take a second glance. It wasn't an age in years, but in knowledge and experience. Steph still had an innocent view on life, after everything that had happened to her she still held on to the essence of innocence. Buffy however didn't have that look, Bobby was pretty sure she had lost her innocence a long time ago, too long for someone her age. He could relate to a certain extent, but after seeing the haunted look she gave moments earlier he was beginning to understand that her life had been something that made her stand out from the usual people that came into their lives. He knew it probably had something to do with the discussion that they had last night and her being what Ranger and Tank called a slayer. He was curious about it, but also respectful, he was happy to give her time to tell her story. Ranger seemed to trust her and for now that was enough for Bobby, as Ranger didn't trust easily.

Booby let go of his current train of thought and looked back at Buffy, she also seemed deep in thought.

'Come on Buffy, let's go and see what Tank has made for breakfast and we can discuss a plan of action'

Buffy looked up and smiled 'What happened to Sparky?'

Bobby went slightly red and looked a little embarrassed 'Lester informed me of what you might do to me if I continued to call you something you didn't wish to be called'

Buffy started laughing 'And you believed him'

Bobby grimaced and seemed to shudder where he was standing 'He also implied that neither he, Ranger or Tank would look on very kindly on it either'

Buffy couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, Bobby gave her a mock glare and pretended to pout, which resulted in Buffy laughing even harder. Bobby soon joined her and they kept it up all the way to the kitchen.

On entering the kitchen Buffy stopped at the sight before her, Lester was sitting on a stool next to the counter with a large plate of pancakes in front of him. Next to him was Ranger. Tank was standing on the other side of the counter with an apron on dishing more pancakes onto the other pair's plates. He looked up on their arrival and smiled.

'Come on you two, it will be cold soon'

Bobby eagerly walked to the cupboard and pulled out two plates, he handed one to Buffy. He gestured to the food and told her to help herself to what ever she wanted. Once they had their breakfast ready to eat they sat on the remaining stools opposite Lester and Ranger. Buffy was directly across from Ranger. He looked at the pile of food on her plate, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'Hungry?' he asked

Buffy looked at her plate and then at the plates of the other guys, she was eating slightly more than the rest of them. She looked back up at Ranger and grinned.

'Yep'

Ranger looked at her for a moment longer then returned to his breakfast. Tank took the remaining seat and started to eat.

They ate in silence until everyone had finished, Lester gathered the plates and Bobby quickly moved to help. Tank turned his attention to Buffy.

"there is some food in the fridge for Anna when she wakes up' he informed her.

Buffy nodded 'thanks'

Tank looked at Ranger 'Are you ready to go?'

Ranger nodded and Tank quietly left the room, closely followed by Lester and Bobby.

They sat in silence for a moment, Buffy took the time to look around the kitchen until she felt Ranger's gaze rest on her, she gathered he was ready to talk and turned back to look at him. He was frowning at her instead of holding the usual blank expression.

"What's up' she couldn't help asking

Ranger gave a small smile but quickly reverted back to the frown 'Tank, Lester and I have some work to take care of today, I want you and Bobby to stay here and look after Anna'

Buffy nodded "ok' she waited for him to continue and after a few seconds he did.

'Good, I still have a few men on Steph in case there are more guys out there, you should probably call her and let her know where you are, get her to talk to Morelli without giving to much detail, we don't want the cops involved until we have had a chance to talk to Anna, Let Steph know that you will be out of reach for a few days, I know I don't need to tell you about keeping our location a secret, she will ask a lot of questions, just avoid them '

Buffy frowned 'I won't lie to her Ranger'

Ranger looked a little surprised at the determination in Buffy's voice 'I am not asking you to, In the few years I have known Steph I have never lied to her, just evaded the question, Trust me she will ask'

Buffy wasn't happy with the idea of keeping Steph on the outer, but she understood why Ranger wanted her to keep the current situation on a need to know basis.

'Ok, But I warn you I am not very good at this secrecy stuff, I haven't even been here a week and you already know about me being a slayer'

Ranger smiled 'Just try Buffy' and he got up to leave. He was about to leave the room but Buffy called out to him. There was an issue that was playing on her conscience and she needed to set things right.

'Ranger' she called out

He turned around and looked at her, she looked concerned.

'Remember when you offered to find any of my family or friends if I wanted to contact them'

Ranger nodded

Buffy continued 'I would like to take you up on that offer, the names are Rupert Giles, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg, if you get time could you see where they are' she paused for a moment and continued 'I need to know they are ok'

Ranger looked a little surprised as well as a little anxious; Buffy had never seen this expression on him and had to hold back a smile.

He regarded her closely for a moment and nodded 'Sure, is there anyone else'

Buffy shook her head 'No, everyone else should be with them'

Ranger nodded and went out the door closing it behind him.


	16. Chapter 17

After Ranger left Buffy headed back upstairs to check on Anna, who was sound asleep. Buffy smiled and left the room. She headed back downstairs with her phone and decided it was time to call Steph and let her know where she was.

Steph's phone went straight to message bank, so Buffy left her a message telling her congratulations on the engagement and to give her a call back on this number as soon as she could.

It took about twenty more minutes before she decided she was bored. Trying to think what she could do while being confined to a house she decided to make her way back upstairs and annoy Bobby. She knocked on his bedroom door and heard a muffled sound come from inside, shrugging to herself she decided to enter. However on opening the door and stepping inside she found that might not have been such a great idea. Bobby was standing next to his bed with nothing but his boxer shorts on, he was looking at the bed and swearing under his breath. His clothes were thrown on the ground in disarray.

He then reached and quickly pulled back the covers, at the same time jumping back with them as if waiting for something to rise up and eat him.

Buffy smiled and made her way next to Bobby.

'What's the problem' she asked trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

He turned and looked at her in surprise 'I told you to hang on a minute' he said in a frustrated voice.

Buffy smiled 'I couldn't hear you so I decided to come and bug you anyway, what's up with the bed'

Bobby looked back at the bed 'There is a spider in it somewhere'

Buffy smiled again trying to hold back from laughing 'So if there is a spider in the bed why are you half naked, last time I saw you, you had clothes on'

Bobby looked slightly embarrassed 'It was originally down my pants, so I took them off, then I thought I felt something crawling up my arm so I took that off, but they landed on the bed so I pulled them off and pulled the cover's back, but I cant see it anywhere'

Buffy's smile widened 'Are you sure there was a spider, did you actually see it'

Bobby gave her a pained expression 'I didn't see it but I know it was there' he seemed to shake at the thought.

Buffy reached down to the bedcovers and picked them up, gently she shook them out and then laid them asides when nothing came out. She then thoroughly checked over the bed. Still finding nothing she turned her attention back to Bobby who was looking at her with respect.

'I can't see it anywhere maybe its gone'

Bobby slowly nodded as if reluctantly accepting the spider was gone he turned to the clothes he had taken off before and paused.

Buffy saw his reaction and sighed she gave him a reassuring smile and made her way over to the clothes and picked them up, being careful not to fling anything that maybe hiding inside in Bobby's direction. After a careful examination she gently placed them on the bed and turned back to him.

"Not there either, must have been scared off'

Bobby nodded and moved towards the clothes, but Buffy stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her questioningly.

'Why don't you put some clean ones on and I will take these ones and the sheets down to the washing machine just in case I missed the spider'

Bobby gave her a long look trying to see if she was making fun of his fear, but all he saw in her expression was one of understanding, she wasn't mocking him for being scared of spiders. After a few more seconds he nodded and went to his cupboard and pulled out some fresh clothes. By the time he turned around Buffy, the clothes and the bed stuff were gone. He sighed and got dressed, as he pulled on his pants his hands were still shaking.


	17. Chapter 16

Once she got downstairs found the laundry and put the items in the washing machine Buffy headed back to the kitchen to make some coffee and thought over what she had just witnessed. At first she had thought Bobby was just scared of spiders, but after a slightly closer look she had realised that he wasn't just scared he was terrified. Deciding to reassure him that he wasn't a lone she took control of the situation and tried to let him know that he was safe without over doing it. He still seemed to be in shock when she had left the room but felt that any other kind of attention would have felt like babying, she didn't want to give him the impression that she pitied him, just supported him.

Bobby broke her out of her riviere by entering the kitchen, he was now fully dressed and had placed a fake smile on his face, Buffy resisted the urge to tell him she understood and tried to ignore it instead.

'Do you want some coffee I just made some fresh stuff' she looked him in the eye and pushed all feeling about the situation from her face.

Bobby looked at her as if not hearing her then nodded.

She got two cups out of the cupboard and placed them on the kitchen bench, poured the coffee and added sugar and milk. So far the only response she had got from him was nods and shakes of the head when she asked about sugar and milk. She handed him the coffee and sat down on one of the stools. Bobby sat down next to her.

Buffy was happy to drink the coffee in silence but every few moments she felt Bobby turn to her then turn away, she smiled to herself and waited.

After a few more minutes he spoke 'Aren't you going to ask me about what happened upstairs'

Buffy turned and looked at him for a moment 'No' and then turned back to her coffee.

Bobby was silent for a minute then tried again 'Most people usually ask'

Buffy shrugged without looking at him 'I am not most people'

He gave her a surprised look then smiled 'No I guess your not'

They were both silent while they drank the rest of their coffee, Buffy was happy to let him become comfortable with her again on his own terms and not force him to talk about his fear. But she knew he would talk about it.

Bobby got out of his chair and retrieved his and Buffy's empty cups and refilled them, then placed her cup back in front of her and sat down. He was quiet for a few minutes then began to speak.

'I don't usually talk about it, but most people ask all kinds of questions. They see a big guy with muscles react like that to the idea of a spider and can't understand why I am so scared. I know most people have some kind of fear of spiders, but when it comes down to the crunch they can deal with that fear, I am not quite so lucky'

He paused and looked at Buffy making eye contact. Then continued,

'I was four when I first started to be afraid of spiders, you see my Dad wasn't the best of people and he liked to have the upper hand with his kids, I was a little rebellious and maybe a bit of a smart ass and he tried all kinds of things to put me off back chatting and disobeying. I never really worried about being smacked and verbal names and things never really bothered me. But one day I saw a big spider on the TV eating these other creatures. And for the first time in my life I felt really scared. Something about the way this particular spider sat and waited for its prey and then once it came within reach it trapped it in its web wound it up in web and then ate it, I don't know why but it scared me. It seemed so cold and calculated. I didn't understand it. Anyway my father found out about my little fear and decided to exploit it. At first he would just tease me about the random spider that would show up in the house and laugh at me when I avoided it. But not long after that they started appearing in my bed and then in the bathroom. He used to tell me that they would wait until I was asleep or not paying attention then they would crawl on my body and suck the blood out of me. Of course I became even more afraid to the point of being paranoid. It got worse as I got older, he would sometimes lock me in the cupboard with some spiders he got from the pet shop. I didn't know that at the time and I would sit in the cupboard for hours thinking these spiders were going to eat me'

He turned back to his coffee and took a mouthful and swallowed 'After I realised that the spiders weren't going to eat me I thought the phobia would gradually go away, but it turns out things aren't that simple, sometimes it feels like I am still trapped in the closet with the spiders crawling over me and I cant help how I react, the worst part is when people laugh at you, I find that hard to handle'

Buffy listened to him speak being careful not to let any emotion show on her face, she knew he needed to get it out of his system without interruptions or judgement. She felt an internal rage at his father though for exploiting his sons fear from such a young age. When Bobby was finished he fell silent and looked at her with a question in his eyes. Buffy did what came naturally, she smiled.

'I have a phobia' she said not trying to change the subject but letting him have a moment to think about something else.

'What is it' he asked

Buffy shook her head 'it's silly and doesn't have the background that yours does, but I am scared of worms'

Bobby looked at her with an amused expression "Worms really'

Buffy nodded "I can't even remember why, but for as long as I have known I have been afraid of worms'

Bobby smiled 'I can understand that'

Buffy returned the smile and then looked down at her hands 'but the thing I am afraid of more that anything else is being buried alive'

Bobby gave her a sharp look 'I think that is a common fear though like spiders'

Buffy nodded 'But unlike most people both you and I have experienced our fears first hand'

Bobby looked at her in shock 'You mean, you were… how… why?'

Buffy shrugged 'I haven't really told you about my life as a slayer or even what a slayer really is but as a part of that a few years ago I died, my friends buried me and I was dead for three months, but they decided to try and bring me back. They succeeded, but what they didn't realise was that I would wake up where my body lay, which was six foot under ground. I had to claw my way out of the grave through the box and to the surface, not an experience I ever want to relive, but sometimes when I sleep and move around during the night from dreams I get tangled in the sheets and blankets and I think I am back there clawing my way through the earth. It takes me a bit of time to calm down and realise its not happening all over again' Buffy paused then looked at Bobby letting her emotions show this time 'I am not telling you this trying to get one up on you, I am telling you because you chose to share something painful and scary with me and I want you to understand that you aren't alone in your fear and that you have nothing to be ashamed about with me. I understand what happened earlier and that you needed time to come to terms with the fact that it was all ok, I have needed to do so myself at times'

She watched Bobby to see how he reacted to her story trying to see if he was now more comfortable, but what she didn't expect was the anger that flashed across his face.

"how could they, your friends make that call, bring you back like that and not have the decency to dig you up first' his voice shaking with anger, Buffy was surprised by it but understood the motivation behind it.

'As I said, I haven't shared much about my life as a slayer and they had their reasons, some of them were selfish yes, but they didn't think the spell would really work, At the time I was angry and confused but I let go of all that a long time ago, however the fear still remains'

Bobby looked at her in wonder 'you are a bigger person than me, I don't think I could forgive that kind of betrayal'

Buffy smiled 'You would be surprised what you can forgive when you are faced with the alternative, I needed to forgive them to be able to deal with being alive again, while I carried any resentment and anger towards them I would just start hating myself for not wanting to be here, Sure they ripped me out of heaven, but I got to see my sister again and my friends, I got to see the people around me change. Into better people. I am not sorry that I am alive, I am just not fond of the way it came about'

Bobby sat deep in thought for a while trying to comprehend what it must have been like waking up underground after being dead, then what she had said sunk in and he turned to her in amazement 'You where in heaven' he asked

Buffy hadn't been aware that she had let that slip 'Yeah, or a form of it'

Bobby's eyes widened 'What was it like'

Buffy got a far away look on her face and smiled 'Peaceful, soft, and warm'

Bobby nodded and smiled 'When my mum was dying she always used to tell me not to be sad because she was going to heaven and would wait to see me there, a part of me always believed that she was just trying to make me feel better and that heaven didn't really exist. But now I know it does and I feel better knowing that she was right'

Buffy gave him a sad smile; she felt better having talked about it and was by surprised how much less it hurt, to think about it now, it seemed like so long ago that it hurt so much that she could barely breathe. So much had changed in the last two years and the thought made her smile.

Bobby picked up the coffee cups and out them in the dishwasher he turned back to Buffy 'Thankyou, Buffy'

She looked at him and saw respect and warmth in his expression, the thanks was genuine she had accomplished what she had wanted he was comfortable around her again.

'No problem, it helps sometimes to talk about it' she smiled and walked around to stand beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he surprised her when he pulled her into a hug., she found herself hugging him back and had to push away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes she had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be hugged.


	18. Chapter 18

They were interrupted by a person clearing there throat behind them, Buffy pulled out of the hug and found herself looking at a slightly annoyed Ranger.

Bobby smiled at Buffy and said he was going to check on Anna, he nodded at Ranger and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ranger waited until he was gone before heading to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

Buffy sat back down on the stool and watched him seeing if he was going to share the reason for being annoyed. He took a mouthful of water then turned to face her and leant back against the kitchen bench.

They both watched the other, and waited.

And waited

And waited

Buffy not usually able to sit still felt an overwhelming urge to smack him over the head for being so frustrating, but somehow she felt he had some not so pleasing news to share with her and was waiting for her to instigate the conversation. After a little more staring and waiting Buffy felt herself smile, this was ridiculous.

She gave in 'Ok you win what's up'

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a slight smile but it faded as quickly as it came he took a deep breath 'I did a search on some of your friends the ones you wanted me to check for you'

Buffy felt a lump form in the back of her throat 'And' she forced herself to say when he didn't continue.

Ranger gave her a hard look 'They are fine, but they have all recently moved to England and seem to have come into a rather large amount of money'

Buffy frowned 'Then why the scary face'

Ranger raised an eyebrow 'Scary face'

'Yeah you know the face you pull when you have bad news, that's the scary face'

Ranger gave another small smile 'ill remember that one'

Buffy felt ready to groan in frustration she knew he had more info for her but he was stalling 'So why the scary face if they are all ok and have come into money why is that a problem'

Rangers smile disappeared 'Do you know where this money came from'

Buffy shrugged 'Probably Giles thought of a way into the funds for the watchers council, he is going to need it'

Ranger gave her another hard glance 'you knew about this money and that your friends might have access to it'

Buffy nodded

Ranger sighed 'And you haven't had contact with them since you came here?'

Buffy shook her head 'I didn't even know where they were, they probably think I am dead'

Ranger nodded 'A Rupert Giles announced your death, and organised your funeral in London, he created a headstone for you in the same place his family are buried'

Buffy was a little disturbed by the thought but guessed Giles meant well 'So what is the problem then?'

'Buffy do you have any idea how suspicious this all sounds, your friends just happen to come into quite a large amount of money, the exact same day you show up in the hospital, they are gathering girls from all over the world and I find out that you know all about it'

Realisation was suddenly starting to set in for Buffy 'Wait a second, you think I am a spy, please for who and why the hell would they target you'

Ranger just stared at her

Buffy snorted 'You have got to be kidding me. Have I given you any reason to mistrust me, Ranger I am not a spy, I know nothing about you or what you do and I have no need to find out. As far as I know you are a bounty hunter that runs a security company, that's all I know'

Ranger just kept staring

Buffy felt anger rise in her and got up out of her chair 'you know what, think what you like I will not sit here and try and justify myself to you or anyone else. There's just no point you are going to believe what you want' she turned to walk away but turned back a moment later and walked back up to stand face to face with him. She looked him in the eye for a long time, neither of them moved neither backed down.

Buffy noticed that Ranger kept his face blank but his eyes were searching hers for something. Frustrated at the situation and Ranger Buffy broke eye contact and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. If he wasn't going to believe her she wasn't going to stay in his house. She made her way up to her bedroom and closed the door, tired and cranky she lay down on the bed and sighed.

Why wasn't anything ever easy, technically she had died three times and she still couldn't seem to get things right. Why did it have to be so hard? She liked it here and she really didn't want to leave but if Ranger couldn't trust her than what was the point. She had seen it before when trust was lost between friends and it just ended in hurt and pain.

Sighing again Buffy sat up on the bed and rested her back against the pillows. Willow, Xander and Giles were all ok, that made her feel relieved. She missed them, all of them but something had changed in her feelings towards them now. While she knew they would be happy to see her alive, she couldn't help but feel reluctant to call or contact them just yet. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to wait. So for the moment she was going to follow her instincts and wait.

She sat on her bed for a few more minutes letting her thoughts wander, not really focusing on anything just letting memories and places drift through her mind. After a while she heard a light knock on her door, she looked up to see Ranger standing in the entrance with a phone is his hand. She looked at him trying to determine what he was thinking but found he had his blank face on. Well if he could do blank face so could she. She got up off the bed and looked at him then at the phone.

'What's up' she asked her voice even

Ranger didn't blink or change expressions 'Its Stephanie she wants to talk to you'

Buffy made her way over to Ranger and reached for the phone, he met her eyes with a hard look then gave her the phone and walked away.

Buffy sighed and put the phone to her ear 'Hey Steph' she said in as bright a voice as she could muster.

'Buffy thank goodness, where the hell are you'

Buffy paused 'I'm not allowed to tell and I couldn't it I wanted to, did you get my message'

'Yes, listen I have Morelli unofficially looking into some information for you, but Buffy I need to talk to you about something'

Buffy frowned 'Tell Morelli I said thanks, I am listening Steph go ahead'

Stephanie snorted 'this isn't an over the phone conversation, least of all Ranger's, I need to see you in person'

Buffy sighed 'I cant Steph, I am in a safe house, and I have no idea where'

Steph groaned 'look out the window tell me what you see'

Buffy shrugged and moved to the window and looked outside, there was a school down the road and a church on the corner, but other than that just houses. She relayed this info to Stephanie who proceeded to ask questions about colours of the houses and the style. Buffy thought it was a little far fetched that Steph was going to be able to find the location with this info but played along just incase.

After a few more questions Steph told Buffy she would call her back shortly. Buffy looked at the phone when she hung up and noticed it was Rangers. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen, he wasn't there so she made her way to the lounge room. He was sitting on one of the chairs with his eyes closed. Buffy could tell he wasn't asleep by the sound of his breathing. Quietly she made her way towards him and out the phone down on the coffee table and turned to leave the room, she was startled when he spoke.

'Buffy take a seat' he said softly

Buffy turned and looked to find he still hadn't opened his eyes. She shook her head and took a step towards him with a small smile on her face 'Sorry I didn't quite catch that'

Ranger opened his eyes and looked directly at her 'Buffy could you **_please _**take a seat, I need to talk to you'

Buffy nodded and sat in the chair opposite him. He seemed to relax a bit when she sat down.

'I got a call from Morelli, he was asking questions about Anna, her mother and step brother have put out a search for her. He guessed that we have her, he said that she has an Aunty in New York that has previously applied for custody of her, he is going to contact her and suss it out. For the moment both of you should stay put'

Buffy digested the information 'she didn't mention the Aunt last night but that might have been due to shock, I agree that she should stay here, but as far as I go I think it would be best if I went back to Steph's I could help her out with her skips and keep an eye out for any goons that might be after her. Anna trusts Bobby she will be fine with him and I can come visit'

Ranger frowned at her 'You want to leave?'

Buffy sighed for the hundredth time that day and sank back into the couch 'I can't stay here if you don't trust me, besides I hate being couped up'

Ranger gave her another long hard look 'I trust you Buffy if I didn't you wouldn't be here in the first place'

Buffy resisted the urge to yell at him she took a breath and said in a slightly annoyed tone 'then what the hell was that which you pulled earlier about me having contact with my friends and them coming into money'

Ranger smiled very slightly 'It was a test'

Buffy felt her anger rise but kept the emotion from her face 'a test of what exactly'

Ranger looked at her in that penetrating way again 'to see if you were going to tell me the truth, I believe you Buffy but I had to be sure that you would be willing to share parts of your old life if questions ever came up that might effect your work here'

Buffy stood up from the couch and glared at Ranger 'My old life, has nothing to do with what I do here, in future if you have a question about something, just ask and drop the whole annoyed suspicious interrogation act. Cause it really pisses me off'

Ranger smiled a full one this time 'Ok, in future I will ask'

Buffy relaxed a little and sat back on the couch, she then remembered Stephanie's phone call and her wanting to meet with Buffy. Buffy looked at Ranger and smiled.

'So now that we have the whole trust thing out of the way how about you let me borrow a vehicle and a street directory and let me go meet Steph before she finds the place on her own'

Ranger shook his head 'And what about Anna'

Buffy smiled 'I promise to be home in time for dinner'

Ranger smiled 'Does that mean you are volunteering to cook'

Buffy snorted' no way, I can do a lot of things but I don't cook'

Ranger laughed softly and then turned a little more serious "what do you need to see Stephanie about'

Buffy shrugged 'I don't know but she seemed pretty adamant to talk to me'

'Alright I will drive you to the office and she can pick you up there, you can call me when you are ready to be picked up'

Buffy gave him a beaming smile 'Thanks, when do you want to go'

Ranger stood up from his chair and regarded Buffy 'Do you always get your way'

Buffy gave him an innocent smile and pretended to look shocked 'No, but most of the times I can work things to my advantage'

Ranger smiled 'you want to give me a few examples so that I can prepare for future events'

Buffy smiled 'No that would take all the fun out of it'

Ranger just shook his head and Buffy's cell phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it, it was Stephanie.

'Hey Buffy, I checked my contacts through the grapevine and I am not having much luck, can you give me any more information'

Buffy smiled 'No need, I will meet you at Vinnie's office in say fifteen minutes'

Steph was silent for a moment 'Did you sneak out'

'No, I convinced Ranger to drive me'

Steph was silent again' you'll have to fill me in on the details'

Buffy smiled 'Will do, see you there'

Steph said goodbye and disconnected.

Buffy and Ranger let Bobby know where they were going which got Buffy a raised eyebrow from Bobby, she explained that she would be back and told him to call her if there was any progress with Anna. Bobby agreed and Ranger and Buffy headed out the door.

Ranger was quiet for most of the drive, which Buffy guessed was the zone she had heard Steph mention. Not really minding the quiet she again let her mind drift to her friends from Sunnydale, she knew the moment she let them know she was ok that they would want to see her and want her to come to England and help them with whatever they were doing, at the moment she knew she wasn't ready for that. She knew each of them had changed so much in the last twelve months, and most of it was good. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she should wait before calling them. She hadn't had another dream that included Dawn and she guessed that if she was needed by the Scooby gang Dawn would be the first to let her know.

She was also having fun where she was, the people she had met were fun to be around, she could just hang with them and be herself they didn't expect anything from her and she was begging to really like the idea of just being a person for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Ranger pulled up outside the office and Buffy turned to him to thank him but found that he was already getting out of the car. Frowning she followed suit. Once they hit the sidewalk she looked up at him questioningly.

'I need to pick up some files from Connie' he sated and made his way into the office. Buffy followed still suspicious.

On entering the office she found Steph sitting on the fake leather lounge with a few files in her hand, she looked up as they entered and gave a small smile. Ranger did his usual Babe hello and went into Vinnie's office and closed the door. Buffy watched him leave then turned to Steph and sat down next to her.

'So what's up?' she asked trying to sound cheerful

Steph glanced at her, then at Vinnie's office door 'Not here let's go get some lunch'

Buffy nodded and stood up 'Ok, I will just let Ranger know I am leaving' and she headed towards Vinnie's door and knocked. Ignoring the surprised looks she got from Steph, Lula and Connie.

She didn't wait for someone to say enter before she opened the door, Vinnie's eyes widened when he saw her enter and he was about to say something, but stopped and turned pale at the look she sent him. Ranger gave her an amused look and raised an eyebrow. She ignored his expression and said what she had to say.

'Steph and I are going to get some lunch, I will call you when I am finished'

Ranger nodded and she took this as her cue to leave. She closed the door behind her and made her way back to Stephanie who was still sitting on the couch staring at her files but not really looking like she was reading them.

She looked up when Buffy approached and stood up. They said goodbye to Lula and Connie and headed out to the Buick and hopped inside. Steph pulled away from the curb and drove off. She was driving for about fifteen minutes when Buffy turned to her and asked what had been playing on her mind for the last five.

"Steph, where are we going?'

Stephanie flinched slightly 'Away from prying ears there is a place I know that will be quiet and then I will explain everything, just a few more minutes'

Buffy nodded 'Ok' and settled back I her seat. After three more minutes Steph pulled up in front of a diner and got out of the car, Buffy followed.

They entered the dinner and took seats at the back furthest away from all the other customers, which there weren't that many of. Buffy sat so that she could see Steph and the door.

They sat for a few minutes in silence before a waitress came and took their orders. Once she was gone Buffy looked at Steph and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before Steph spoke 'I am guessing Ranger told you about my engagement to Morelli'

Buffy nodded and Steph continued

'And I am guessing you are wondering at how abrupt it might seem' she looked at Buffy waiting for a reaction.

Buffy was careful to keep her face impassive 'I was a little surprised'

Stephanie nodded and looked down at her hands 'so was I, he just popped the question last night after dinner, I didn't know what to say, so I said yes'

Buffy frowned 'But' she asked

Steph seemed to deflate in her seat and looked at Buffy with a pained expression 'I don't know that I meant it'

Buffy sighed 'Why do you think that' she asked carefully not wanting to pass judgement or sway Steph in her decision.

'I was fine last night surprised yes, but I felt ok about it like I could go through with it, but this morning when I woke up it hit me, what about my job, my life. Would I have to give them up if I became Joe's wife?'

Buffy frowned 'You didn't talk about it last night'

Stephanie blushed 'didn't really get a chance'

Buffy nodded in understanding 'Ok, but I get the feeling there is more to this than just your job'

Steph seemed to deflate even more and looked at Buffy 'there is, more to it I mean'

Buffy waited

Steph sighed 'Its Ranger' she said hesitantly

Buffy wasn't surprised by this information and waited for Steph to tell her at her own speed. Stephanie seemed to be forming her thoughts for a while and took on the job of studying her hands intently. After a few minutes she seemed to relax a little and looked back up to meet Buffy's eyes.

'When Joe asked me last night it took me a full minute to respond, thoughts and faces flashed through my mind, my mothers happy face, Lula's surprise, Mary Lou's congratulations, all these people passed in and out and then one lingered a little longer than the others, it was Ranger's, he didn't look happy or sad just Ranger like and I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart when I saw his face. Joe asked me the question again and Ranger disappeared from my thoughts and all I could see was Joe's expectant face. I realised in that moment that I couldn't say no, if I did I knew it would be the end of Joe and me and that thought terrified me'

Steph took a deep breath and fought back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes she closed them for a moment and regained her composure 'But then this morning I realised that if I married Joe, there was a good chance Ranger would disappear from my life, and that thought also terrified me, Buffy what am I going to do'

Buffy felt compassion for Steph 'First of all talk to Morelli, about your job, and then decide if you want to give up bounty hunting or not he might surprise you, second I think you need to really think about the two men in your life and decide once and for all which one you are really in love with'

Stephanie looked at Buffy 'you think I am in love with Ranger'

Buffy shrugged 'I think there are feelings there that are unresolved, only you really know the extent of them'

Steph nodded 'And Joe?'

Buffy sighed 'you obviously love him Steph it's just a matter of if you love him enough to marry him'

Steph sighed and looked up to see the food coming, she looked relieved and they both ate their food before speaking again.

Buffy took this time to think about Steph and her situation. She knew what it was like to really love someone she had felt that with Angel and Riley. But she also knew what it was like not to be sure. With Spike she knew in the end that she loved him but she also knew it was a different kind of love. One that grew out of friendship and support rather than passion and desire. Not really knowing a lot about the history in Stephanie's relationship with either man she couldn't really tell her what she thought she should do but she was pretty sure that a part of Steph loved both men.

Buffy knew which one she would have been more likely to pick if she had too, Morelli was way to overbearing for her tastes whereas Ranger was much more supportive quiet and he had an inner strength to him that kind of drew you in. She shook her head and gave herself a mental head slap, why was she even thinking about this, she didn't even know Joe Morelli and she was pretty sure Ranger had some feelings for Steph.

Buffy looked up and saw Steph was finishing off the last of her lunch. Buffy smiled at the eagerness and appreciation Steph showed for her food. She ate like she was savouring every last mouthful. It was kind of hard not to watch.

Steph finally finished and looked up to see Buffy watching her she blushed slightly and gave her a small smile 'Sorry I cant help it"

Buff shook her head 'don't its just strange seeing someone enjoy their food so much, I cant really remember the last time I saw that'

Stephanie looked at Buffy sadly 'really no one you know enjoys food'

'oh they enjoy it they just don't savour it or appreciate its the way you do it, it makes me pause and think about what I am eating, its nice' Buffy smiled as she said the last bit then her expression saddened a little 'Mum used to like food, she would try all these different dishes out on me asking what it thought, it was our bonding time. Watching you eat like you do reminds me of those times. But in a good way'

Steph gave Buffy an understanding look a part of her was happy that her friend was starting to share with her. It was the first time she had volunteered any information about her past and Steph felt happy that she was starting to feel like she could

'I know what you mean, food seems to be the only thing my mum and I agree on, except ours is more of she cooks and I eat not really a bonding process'

Buffy smiled 'We all communicate differently but the sentiment is probably the same'

Steph smiled 'I don't know about that although I will probably make her happy when I tell her about being engaged again'

'You haven't told her yet?'

Steph shook her head 'No, I have only told you and Ranger, not even Connie and Lula know yet'

Buffy was surprised 'What about Joe, has he told anyone'

Steph shook her head 'We agreed not to tell anyone till he bought me a ring'

This caused Buffy to frown 'He proposed last night over dinner and he didn't get a ring before hand, just how of the moment was this proposal'

Steph was frowning too now 'you think he didn't plan to do it'

Buffy shrugged 'I don t know, what were you talking about before he proposed'

Steph thought for a moment and then her face clouded over with anger 'we were arguing about my job and where I live he wanted me to move back in with him, I was reluctant as I told him it was just the same pattern over and over nothing ever really changed, then he got grasped my hand and said it was about to and you know the rest'

Buffy resisted the urge to snort; Morelli had played the situation to his advantage and called Steph out on her argument. He felt he was losing her and took necessary measures to keep her around. Buffy had to smile at the tactic but soon stopped when she realised the anger that was coming off Stephanie. Feeling a little guilty that she had helped Steph come to this conclusion she decided to calm her down before she knew all the facts.

"Steph before you make any decisions you have to talk to Morelli, we might be wrong he might have planned it but wanted you to pick out the ring,'

Steph looked at Buffy surprised 'Ok, but it's so typical of him to do something like that, if we are right, that's it its over I am tired of people manipulating me' her voice was laced with anger. Buffy felt the guilty she shouldn't have interfered.

Another thought crossed her mind carefully Buffy asked 'just changing the subject for a moment, have you ever thought about talking to Ranger about your feelings tried to get an idea of where you stand'

Again Stephanie snorted 'no, I mean kind of he has told me he loves me but attached in his own way to it, I don't know how he really feels about me, I know he cares but I don't think it's the rest of your life kind of deal'

Buffy shook her head at Stephanie 'that's not the point, you need to find out where you stand, with both of them, until then I think you are going to continue to be confused'

Stephanie sighed 'I know, I know, I have always had this attraction to both of them and a strange kind of relationship with them, but now I feel like I am being forced to make a decision that I am not ready to make'

Buffy smiled sadly 'Often the toughest decisions we have to make are the ones that are made under pressure, you only have a moment to make a choice that could change the rest of your life and the lives of those around you. But deep down you know there is only really one right choice, you just have to decide are you going to pick the choice that is right for you, or the one that is right for the Burg'

Steph looked at Buffy for a moment her eyes wide, then they narrowed and she looked at Buffy with a slightly sad expression 'you are speaking from experience aren't you?'

Buffy didn't really want to go into that now but decided to give Steph a brief explanation 'Yeah there have been times in my life when I had choices to make that seemed impossible. I had pressure from my mentor, my friends and my family and more often than not I did what was best for everyone. Sometimes now I think what if, but I know it is pointless. I just don't want you to have to many what ifs'

Steph smiled at her 'Thanks, for coming here and letting me talk about it'

Buffy smiled 'it's the least I could do after everything you have done for me'

They got up out of their seats and paid at the counter and got back into Steph's car. They pulled away from the curb and headed back to the office, Steph turned to Buffy when they pulled up outside.

'So I guess you are staying with Ranger for a while then'

Buffy nodded 'until we sort things out with Anna yeah I guess I am'

'I don't suppose you want to help me out with some skips before you called him to come and pick you up'

Buffy s face brightened 'Actually I would love to, I have some energy to burn'

Steph laughed 'you look like I do when there is a box of donuts within reach'

Buffy blushed 'I really need to get out more, don't I'

Stephanie smiled 'yeah, but we can fix that, when this latest fiasco s over why don't we plan a night out, you, me, Lula, Connie and Mary Lou'

'That would be nice, thanks'

And they left the office on a hunt for some skips.


	20. Chapter 20

They picked up all Steph's skips in record time and Stephanie was pulling up outside the office with a lap full of body receipts in her hand. Buffy was about to climb out of the car when her cell phone rang.

'Hello' she answered

'Buffy' Ranger asked

'Yeah'

'Where are you?' he sounded strange

'At the office, but I thought you would already know that by checking out the trace you put on the phone'

Ranger was silent for a moment 'Didn't have time to check, listen there has been a problem, Anna's gone'

Buffy felt a sick feeling creep into her stomach 'How, when'

'Morelli came and picked her up, she is going to stay with an aunt for a while' he sounded strange again

'Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than you are telling me, and why did Morelli pick her up, he is not social services' Buffy's tone was hard

'I will explain when I pick you up are you ready to come home yet?'

Buffy felt a knot form in her stomach at the word home she missed the warm feeling of home she tried to push the emotions away but when she replied her voice was distant 'Yes, I am at the office'

Ranger paused then replied 'be there soon' and he disconnected.

Stephanie was waiting for Buffy on the sidewalk she frowned when she saw the expression on her friends face 'What wrong, is everything ok'

Buffy shook her head 'Not really, Anna has gone, Morelli took her away from Ranger'

Stephanie's jaw dropped 'I don't understand'

Buffy tensed 'neither do I but I plan on finding out, Ranger's on his way so I guess I will find soon enough'

Steph was still trying to figure out what was going on when a black Porsche pulled up behind her car. Ranger got out of the vehicle and nodded to the two women 'Babe, Buffy'

He moved to stand next to Buffy and placed a hand on her arm 'We need to get you out of here'

Buffy looked at him confused 'Huh'

Ranger looked at her his expression was blank but his stature was tense 'I don't have time to explain but we need to move now'

Buffy gauged his body language and nodded she turned to Steph 'Call me ok'

Stephanie nodded 'I will, and thanks'

Ranger led Buffy to the car and she got in he turned back to Stephanie his expression grim 'you might want to avoid letting Morelli know you are in contact with Buffy, I don't want him to know where she is'

Steph was about to reply but decided against it and nodded "ok' Ranger sent her a small smile then hopped in the car and drove off leaving Stephanie staring after them with a look of confusion on her face.

Ranger was immediately in his zone as soon as he pulled away from the office. Buffy waited for him to explain what was going on but he just kept silent.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath 'Ok what the hell is going on'

Ranger kept his eyes on the road but his hands tightened on the steering wheel 'it's complicated' he replied

Buffy groaned 'Unless you tell me what is going on, I am going to open this door and jump out of the car'

Ranger reached over behind the steering wheel and pressed a button, all the doors locked shut. He turned to Buffy and smiled 'you're not going anywhere; I will explain when we get to a safe location'

Buffy felt irritation rise within her 'you really think locking the doors is going to stop slayer strength?'

Ranger gave a very slight nod 'it will unless you want to be arrested and thrown in jail'

'Why would I be thrown in jail?'

Ranger sighed 'please Buffy, just wait I will explain, but right now I need to concentrate on driving and avoiding the police'

Buffy took the hint and sunk down in her chair 'fine, but don't think I am happy about this'

Ranger gave her a small smile and continued to drive.

They pulled up outside a large gate and Ranger pulled up alongside a panel and entered a security code. The gates opened and he drove in, the gate closed shut behind him. He drove for a few more minutes until they reached a large modern style house. Buffy looked at the house then back at Ranger. She was trying to stay angry but was finding it hard when she saw the look on his face as he was looking at the building, for a moment he looked almost content, but it vanished a moment later.

They parked the car in an underground car park, a few more security codes and stairs later they made their way inside the house. Buffy had to admit it was a beautiful house but she had more pressing matter on her mind than admiring décor.

Ranger led her into a sitting room and motioned for her to sit down, she sat on the couch and looked up at him expectantly he sighed and sat down next to her, the expression on his face made her gut clench.

"What's going on' she asked her voice more concerned now than angry

Ranger gave her a long look 'Anna's family aren't who we first thought, she is connected Buffy and the people that hurt her will do almost anything to get her back'

Buffy shook her head 'I don't understand she didn't mention this last night'

Ranger's expression went blank 'I know, she told you the very basics, chances are she told you what she knew, but her brother wasn't to happy about being beaten by a girl, he raised the alert and now he has his family looking for her. Morelli called to give us the heads up and came up with a plan to hide her, He took her away under the guise that you and I were not fit to look after her. He has placed her in a safe place. In a project called Aunty. It's for victims of abuse that want to disappear in extreme circumstances'

'What has this got to do with the cops being after me, and who is this family you keep referring to? Don't tell me I have pissed off some rich mafia family that want my head because I stopped their chosen child from beating on his sister'

Ranger gave her an amused glance 'in a manner of speaking yes, but this family aren't exactly mafia more like a gang, they aren't all related'

'So what about the cops?' Buffy asked

Ranger paused at this question 'Morelli put out a warrant for your arrest'

'He what' Buffy felt sick 'What for'

Ranger dropped the blank expression and looked a little angry 'he thinks he can keep you safe if you are locked up, he thinks if he puts on a show of arresting you he can then send you away for protection until this whole thing gets sorted out. I told him you wouldn't go for it that you wouldn't hide. But without revealing certain things about you that might make that believable he was unconvinced'

Buffy clenched her fists 'he wants me to hide and for how long if they haven't brought this gang family down by now obviously it's not going to be soon'

Ranger noticed the tension in Buffy and while he didn't know the full extent of her abilities he was pretty certain he didn't want her too riled up.

'Listen Buffy, I have Tank with Stephanie at the moment, he was watching her incase they linked you two together, he is going to get her to talk to Morelli to try and drop the arrest warrant. Hopefully it will work and you will be able to leave here by the end of the week'

Buffy looked at Ranger for a full minute before getting off the couch and walking to the window 'so you are going to try and hide me anyway, even after you told Morelli it wouldn't work'

Ranger stood up and moved to stand in from of her he placed his hand on her shoulder 'I am sorry Buffy but it's for the best'

Buffy shrugged his arm off her and sent him an angry glare 'Don't baby me Ranger, I am not a child, I am not weak and I don't need protection, I came with you because I trusted you and I thought Anna was in danger. You nor anyone else is going to hide me away from a bunch of kids or gang or whatever they are, I will bring them down myself if I have to'

Ranger gave her a annoyed look 'I don't thin k you're a child and I am aware of what you are capable of Buffy, but you are one person with super powers yes but even super heroes can get themselves killed'

Buffy didn't look at him she took a step back and took a quick look around she noticed the front door and moved towards it. Before she made it three steps Ranger grabbed her arm fairly hard and turned her around to face him.

'You're not going anywhere'

Buffy looked at her arm then at Rangers face, her expression was calm, but her eyes were hard 'Let me go'

Ranger held on firm

Buffy was slightly impressed that he kept a hold on her most people that had seen her in action would have backed off by now she gave him a few more seconds then repeated her request 'let me go, Now'

Ranger still didn't budge his face was blank again 'Not until you agree to stay here at least for the night'

Buffy shook her head 'Not going to happen batman' and she broke his hold too fast for him to react.

She turned again and made for the door. Ranger caught up and stood and front of her blocking her way.

Buffy sighed and looked at Ranger, he stayed standing in her path not moving a muscle, and she took a moment to consider her options. She liked Ranger and didn't really want to hurt him when she said she trusted him she had meant it and she knew right now that he was only looking out for her well being. But the thing was she didn't like hiding, it wasn't in her nature, she needed to be doing something, anything but sitting around waiting to fight. On the other hand she could see the logic in waiting. On several occasions she had waited for the right moment to strike knowing that the chances of success were better if a plan of some kind was formed. If she left where would she go? She looked back up at Ranger who was watching her closely as though ready if she was going to make a move. She sighed and gave him a long searching look. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't relax or move a muscle.

'Ok, you have one night, I will stay here tonight, but there is one condition'

Ranger seemed slightly surprised 'And that is'

Buffy smiled a full, Buffy smile 'Steph stays here too, it wont take much for this family to work out that we know each other and I want her where I know she is safe'

Ranger smiled 'she won't like it'

Buffy's smile widened 'She will come if I ask her, so is it a deal'

Ranger gave a very slight nod 'I will call Tank and make the arrangements, this isn't going to make Morelli happy'

Buffy snorted 'I don't care the guy put out an arrest warrant on me; I think all the happy feelings were long gone'

Ranger gave her an amused look 'I am glad you decided to stay, hopefully we have a bit more to go on by tomorrow'

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocked and called Tank, Buffy moved back to the living room and sat back down on the couch, she rested her head on the back of the lounge and closed her eyes' Why wasn't anything ever simple? If it wasn't demons and big gods trying to kill her it was a bunch of teenagers with a gang to back them up. The only difference this time was that they were human; she wasn't going to be able to go out with the sword swinging. She was going to have to plan this one and deep down she knew she was going to need help, so that hopefully no one got killed.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranger finished his phone call to Tank then came and settled himself next to Buffy, He looked at her for a moment before speaking she still had her eyes closed but her body was tense. He still couldn't quite grasp the strength this woman possessed but was glad she hadn't tried to leave again. He knew he would have had a hope in stopping her if she really wanted to go.

'Steph has agreed to come'

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him 'that was quick'

Ranger smiled 'Tank told her she was going to see the bat cave'

Buffy was fully alert now 'the what?'

Ranger's smile broadened 'the bat cave, Stephanie and Lula are convinced I have a bat cave hidden somewhere in Trenton'

Buffy shook her head in amusement 'And do you'

Ranger nodded 'I have a home; yes I wouldn't call it a bat cave, there's more light less rodents'

Buffy smiled 'And is this it?'

'What do you think' Ranger asked her

Buffy took a moment and looked around the room somehow she didn't think so she had a feeling Ranger's home would feel nicer more comfortable less unlived in. 'No, I think this is a high security safe house, but not the Batcave, and you know if I can tell Steph will know as well she knows you a lot better than I do'

Ranger frowned slightly 'Steph doesn't know me that well'

Buffy caught the slight edge in his voice 'She knows the important parts, the ones that matter'

Ranger gave her a strange look 'And what are they'

Buffy thought for a moment 'She can rely on you, trust you, and you are supportive and a good friend and she knows you care about her. She doesn't really need to know much else'

Ranger was now frowning 'I disagree, there are things about me she will probably never know, things that might change her mind about me'

Buffy sighed 'is that why you didn't make a move, didn't pursue a relationship with her when you had the chance'

Ranger gave Buffy a hard look 'it was never on the cards, she's with Morelli and my lifestyle doesn't allow for getting to close to people'

Buffy gave Ranger an assertive look 'Are you serious, because you hunt bad guys and run a security company and may are involved in some big top secret bullshit, that you cant have a relationship'

'It wouldn't be fair Buffy, most people can't handle it'

Buffy sat up in her seat and looked Ranger in the eye 'I think you underestimate peoples ability to deal with tough situations and personally I think you underestimate Stephanie and her ability to deal with the lifestyle she is drawn to it and she hasn't fled yet and you are friends what makes you think she would if you were lovers'

Ranger just shook his head 'You don't understand Buffy'

Buffy gave a frustrated groan 'why because I am young, or because I am I don't know anything about your life, your right I don't, but I do know about keeping secrets and trusting people to deal with the truth, the feeling of concern that you have with their safety if you involve them in your life, and the fear that it might one day get them killed. But I also know what it is like to have people make those decisions for me and how unfair it is to be not given a choice. Every single time I have let someone in, let myself love them it has ended in them leaving me. But I wouldn't change having loved them or being loved by them even if it meant I never experienced the hurt I felt when they left; I still had that time with them. I know there are few people that will be able to deal with what I am and what I have done, and I will probably have to hide a lot from them, but I have not given up that one day I will find that again with someone, I think you shouldn't either '

She looked at Ranger and met his eyes 'Give Stephanie a chance, let her into your life and she will deal, she is a strong person Ranger she is one of those few people that will be able to handle the truth regardless of what it is'

Ranger's eyes darkened at her words and she saw them harden at the last part 'don't presume you know what I want from Stephanie or my life, I understand you wanting to help and wanting Stephanie to be happy, but this isn't your life it is mine and Steph's and not your concern'

Buffy stiffened at his words and she looked at him for a moment longer before pulling her gaze from his and nodding slightly, she stood up from the lounge and headed back to the window

'ok Ranger, I wont get involved in your life, I get the point, i am sorry for giving a damn' her tone was cold and distant more than Ranger had heard her use. She just stared out the window her body tense.

Ranger knew she was trying to help both Stephanie and himself, but he didn't like people interfering in his life especially when they didn't know all the facts. But looking up and seeing the pain on Buffy's face at his words he felt a hint of remorse that he had been so harsh. She maybe stronger than anyone he had ever met, but she was still able to be hurt in the emotional sense, he was starting to get a fuller image of her as a person than he had before, her life before coming to Trenton had been hard, he knew that just by looking at her, he had seen the signs on so many before, he had hired some of them. But seeing her reaction to his words he knew she feared rejection. She had been hurt in the past and deeply which made him ponder her willingness to let Stephanie, himself and the merry men in to her life on such short acquaintance. She was loyal, trustworthy and capable but more than that she had a big heart and this just made him want to keep her around even more.

Ranger left Buffy standing out the window; he figured she might want sometime to herself. He headed upstairs and set about getting Buffy's and Stephanie's rooms ready. He wasn't sure what it was going to be like having both women staying under the same roof with him and his core team. He knew both Stephanie and Buffy got along well, as did tank, Lester and bobby But Ranger had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Buffy and Steph hated being copped up and it was only going to be a matter of time before they started planning an escape. He was going to need all the help he could get.


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy turned around after Ranger left and sighed.

She had pushed too hard she knew that, but the whole situation was beginning to get to her. She pushed the conversation aside and made her way up the stairs.

She found Ranger making a bed in one of the spare rooms. He looked up on her approach his expression blank then went about what he was doing. She sighed and made her way to the other side of the bed.  
'You want some help' she asked hesitantly.  
He didn't look up at her 'sure'  
Buffy nodded and started making the other side of the bed.

They finished in silence and headed out of the room, Ranger leading the way. Buffy was trying to think of something to say to end the uncomfortable silence.   
˜I'm sorry' she said and stopped walking.   
Ranger turned and looked at her his expression still blank  
Buffy continued 'I shouldn't have pushed so far, and I'm sorry if I upset you'  
Ranger give a slight nod 'Its fine Buffy, you didn't upset me'  
Buffy frowned and took a step towards him 'Yeah I did, I questioned your actions, not something I think people do very often, I had no right telling you what to do'   
Rangers expression softened 'You were only trying to help, I know that'  
Buffy nodded 'So where good then, no hard feelings, no revenge being planned under the cloak'  
Ranger raised an eyebrow at her 'Under the cloak,?'  
Buffy smiled ˜you know behind the scenes out of sight  
Ranger nodded a small smile on his face ˜Were good'

Buffy seemed to relax and started to walk again with Ranger falling into step next to her; they walked back downstairs and sat back in the lounge room. Buffy wanted to ask some questions but wasn't sure how to go about it.  
'How are we going to do this, take down this group of wannabes' she paused I don't want anyone getting killed if possible  
Ranger nodded ˜We need to discuss it and go over the options, but I suggest we wait for Tank, Lester and Bobby  
Buffy sighed ˜I hate waiting, it just leaves me to think about all the things that might happen'

Ranger nodded in understanding 'I know, but it's important we do this right'  
Buffy sat in silence for a while thinking, she wanted to somehow get Morelli to lift the arrest warrant on her.

She knew she needed to talk to him but didn't like the chances of Ranger letting him come to the safe house. She had also agreed to stay put for twenty four hours. Buffy sighed and sunk deeper into the leather lounge. She really hated waiting. 

Ranger watched her for a moment, she seemed to be down in spirits and he understood why. She was used to taking action and calling the shots and he was locking her up in a house and asking her to hide. He smiled to himself and got out of his chair.

He turned to Buffy and offered her a hand up. ˜Come on he said  
She looked up at him 'where' she asked then a bright smile came over her face 'Where going out'  
Ranger smiled at her excitement ˜No'  
Buffy's face fell a little but she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet he then started to lead her out of the room keeping his hold of her hand.  
He led her into another room and down some stairs, Buffy was about to ask where he was taking her when he opened a large door and led her into one of the best rooms she had ever seen.

Ranger smiled at her reaction ˜Go on have a look around'  
Buffy just nodded , the room was amazing, It had gym equipment, a boxing ring, punching bags, TV, stereo and sound system. It also had various weapons hanging on the wall. Buffy paused in front of the cabinet and turned to look at Ranger.  
Do you know how to use these she asked gesturing towards two swords hanging over one another?  
Ranger came up besides her 'Yeah I learned a long time ago, an old friend of mine gave them to me when he died'  
Buffy smiled ˜can we take them for a test drive  
Ranger looked at her a little uncertain ˜Are you sure, it was a long time ago, I might be rusty '  
Buffy nodded Yeah it will be fun, we can start slow'

Ranger nodded and opened the cabinet and pulled out the two swords he handed her one and too the other for himself. They headed over to the mats at the fat end of the room and faced each other. Buffy waited for him to get comfortable with the feel of the swords in his hands. She took the time to have a really good look at the one she was holding. It was well crafted, light but strong. She swung it around a few times getting a feel for the weight. She knew it was too long for her in theory but she guessed that was the benefits of being a slayer.

Once she was done playing with the sword she looked up to see Ranger watching her with a smile on his face,  
'What' she asked feeling a little self conscious she hadn't seen him smile like that very often.   
Rangers smile broadened 'Steph gets that same look when she opens a box of donuts'  
Buffy laughed 'What can I say, I like weapons, comes with the calling'  
Ranger nodded' Must keep things interesting' he teased her.  
Buffy shook her head in amusement 'I used to have a heap of them, axes, knifes, stakes, swords, crossbows and starves but most of them got pulled into the hellmouth when Sunnydale collapsed. I kinda miss the feeling of holding a sword in my hand. Kinda feels like home'

Ranger smiled knowing what she meant 'I have a similar relationship with my gun, I have carried it so long that I don't feel right without it'  
Buffy shivered ˜I really don't like guns, but hey each to their own'  
Ranger nodded 'Shall we get started'  
Buffy nodded and moved into position 'We will start slow, you attack and I will adjust'

Ranger complied an attacked her slowly getting used to the sword. Buffy noticed that while he was pretty rusty he was also pretty good. Gradually he sped the attacks up making them more complex and mixing them up a, little. Buffy easily blocked each attack and started to add a few of her own.

Ranger blocked them easily and they parried back and fourth for a while neither really pushing very hard. Buffy having lots of energy to burn and becoming a little bored with the routine decided to mix it up a bit.

She pushed Ranger back making her strikes a little harder and her movements a little quicker.

Ranger blocked them but was finding it more difficult. Smiling he decided to do a few tricks his old boss had taught him. He waited for Buffy to strike then instead of meeting the blow with his sword he spun out of the way letting her move past him and brought his sword down as if to hit her in the back of the head. He wasn't surprised to see her sword there already waiting for his strike.

They continued for a while longer until Buffy noticed the sweat beginning to drip off Ranger.

She felt better having used up some energy and decided to call it quits. She just needed to figure out a way to end the fight without hurting him, Again she pushed him back until she saw the opening she was waiting for. She hit his sword to the side with more strength than she had been using and it flung out of his hands. Smiling she followed up by sweeping his feet out from underneath him with her foot. He landed flat on his back. She didn't hesitate and pounced on him so that her legs were straddling his waist. She brought her sword down and held it to his throat.   
˜I win' she said and smiled at him

He looked at her a moment then smiled 'Not quite' he said a mischievous look coming over his face.  
It was then that Buffy realised she felt something sharp poking into the back of her kidneys. Ranger took advantage of her lapse in concentration and flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. He pushed the sword aside and pinned both her hands above her head.

Buffy smiled at him 'You don't really think that is going to hold me'

Ranger shrugged slightly ˜Don't see you getting out of it  
Buffy smiled, she twisted out from under him and flipped onto her feet. Ranger got to his feet and faced her. A grin now on his face..

Buffy didn't wait for an invitation she attacked and they began phase two of the workout and began sparring. Buffy knew she had the speed and strength on Ranger, but decided to make the fight more interesting by testing him. She set up traps for him to fall into and occasionally it worked. But he never made the same mistake twice and sometimes caught her out on her own mistakes.

They sparred for a while enjoying the exercise and challenge. But after a while longer Buffy noticed Ranger starting to get tired. He was making movements to finish the fight and she was careful not to fall into one of his traps.

It seemed everything he threw at her she had a counter attack but eventually he got one up on her and caught a round kick she threw at his head. He used her momentum against her and pushed her back into the wall using his body weight to pin her there. He pulled her arm behind her back and held it in a lock so she would have to dislocate her shoulder to get out of it. Her face was pressed up against the wall and he was pressed up behind her. Ranger took a moment to catch his breath but was ready for her to get out of it any second.   
As soon as she threw the round kick Buffy knew she had made a mistake, she had been careful to keep the kicks controlled so she didn't hurt him. But he had caught on and used it against her. She knew she could get out of the hold and start another round but she knew he was tired. They had been sparring for nearly an hour and she was impressed by his ability to keep going. Carefully she turned so the hold was loosened little on her arm, then she spun and pushed him back so she could get her arm free. Ranger had anticipated this move and slammed her back into the wall this time pinning her back to the wall so they were facing each other.

˜You never give up do you' he asked his voice full of something Buffy didn't recognise  
Buffy smiled ˜Nup, not when I have a fighting chance'   
Ranger smiled ˜I like that quality in a person, makes them good people to have watching your back'  
Buffy frowned 'I know what you mean'

Ranger still had her pinned to the wall and he felt her starting to squirm to try and get out of it. He secured his hold on her am and pushed her back a little. She looked up at him innocently. 'Cant blame a girl for trying'  
Ranger smiled I know you can get out of this as soon as you want.  
Buffy shook her head ˜Not without using slayer strength'  
˜So why don't you use it' he asked curious  
Buffy smiled 'thought you needed a rest'  
Ranger laughed ˜So this is a pity hold'  
Buffy shook her head 'No just me acknowledging that if I wasn't a superhuman you might have won'  
'Might' he asked teasing her  
Buffy smiled 'You're good, better than any other human I have faced but there is one thing you keep forgetting'  
˜And what's that' Ranger asked an eyebrow raised  
Buffy smiled 'You're fighting a girl',  
'Meaning' he asked

Buffy smiled and started to twist out of his grip 'Meaning we are unpredictable' and she spun out of his grip grabbed him me the right arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a grunt and Buffy smiled down at him.  
Ranger surprised her and started laughing it was a strange sound, she found herself smiling even more at the sound.

Ranger looked up at her a grin still on his face. ˜I don't think all females are unpredictable Buffy, just the ones I seem associate with'

He sat up and she reached out and helped him the rest of the way.   
The training session was over and Buffy felt much better, she told Ranger she was going to go upstairs and take a shower. He nodded and went to do the same.

On her way to her room Buffy realised she was still smiling. She made her way into her room, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Out of curiosity she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she looked different, more relaxed. She sighed and got herself organised before jumping into the shower.

She realised while letting the hot water run over her that she felt different as well. Her life was still complicated but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to have to do anything alone on this one. She was pretty sure Ranger and his men would tie her up and lock her away before they let her face this gang alone. She smiled and got out of the shower, she had people watching her back, not an unfamiliar feeling but one she hadn't had a lot of faith in for a while now. She got dressed and headed downstairs just in time to met Stephanie and Tank as they arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

˜Buffy' Stephanie called out to her and met her at the bottom of the stairs with a hug.

Buffy smiled and returned the hug then looked up to Tank.   
'Tank' she smiled  
'Buffy' he answered.

She looked at the bags he was holding in his hands. 'Ranger should be down in a bit, he had to take a shower, we got all sweaty'.  
Tank raised an eyebrow and Buffy blushed 'so not what you're thinking, we had a sparring session'  
Tank just nodded a small smile on his face.

Buffy turned to Steph 'Do you want to see your room she asked knowing Steph was probably curious'.  
Steph nodded and took her bag from Tank 'Sure'

Buffy led her up to the room Ranger had allocated for her. Steph had a good look around the bedroom then went into the bathroom. She was in there for a good ten minutes before coming back out again.   
She looked a little confused. ˜I have an adjoining bathroom'  
Buffy nodded 'so do I'

Steph seemed to relax a little 'So your room is on the other side of mine

Buffy shock her head 'No mine is further down the hall, there are six rooms here Steph, you probably will find you aren't actually sharing the bathroom'

Steph groaned and sank down on the bed next to Buffy 'you know the other merry men are staying here as well'  
Buffy shrugged 'So'  
Steph looked at her ˜So all the rooms are going to be used, we are sharing bathrooms with the merry men

'Is that a problem' Buffy asked confused 'it's not as if you are going to be in the shower at the same time'

Steph sighed and sank a little deeper into the bed

'You don't get it, can you imagine what Joe will say when he knows I am sharing a bathroom with one of Rangers men'

Buffy didn't get the big deal but didn't want to upset Stephanie 'All right lets find out who it is, if its going to be a problem I can switch with them'

Steph seemed relived and they headed out of the bedroom and went to the room next door Buffy lifted her hand and knocked, she heard a mumbled come in and opened the door. She made it one step inside before stopping dead in her tracks.  
˜Oh I'm sorry' and she took a step back and slammed the door shut. She risked a look at Stephanie who was still standing with her mouth hanging open. Buffy didn't need to think too hard to guess Steph had seen what she had seen.

Buffy took a deep breath and tried to push the image out of her head. She wasn't having much luck when the door she had closed swung open and Ranger stepped out into the hall. He looked at Buffy, then Stephanie and back to Buffy again. His smile growing wider with each glance.

Buffy felt herself blush and knew she had to get out of there before she said something silly

˜I'm going to go um, eat' and she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen She put a pot of coffee on and was making a sandwich when she felt someone enter the kitchen, she knew in an instant who it was and cursed slightly under her breath. This was going to be embarrassing.

Ranger walked up to the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients for a sandwich, he set up next to Buffy and set about making his snack. Buffy chose to ignore him and concentrated on her food.

When she was finished she put the ingredients away and went and sat at the table. She sat so that her back was to Ranger, she could feel him watching her.

A few minutes later he finished making his snack and came and sat next to her placing a cup of coffee in front of her. She mumbled thanks and concentrated on finishing her sandwich in silence.

'Buffy' Ranger asked in a low voice  
Buffy looked up and faced him deciding to bite the bullet she didn't say anything, but as soon as they made eye contact she felt herself blush again. Again she cursed and looked back down at her sandwich.  
Ranger smiled ˜What's up' he asked  
˜Nothing she answered but a moment later she looked back up at him anger in her eyes now' Why did you say come in if you were half naked' she asked  
Ranger smiled 'The important half was covered'

Buffy smiled ˜Would you have said come in if it wasn't˜  
Rangers smile faltered slightly 'That depends on who was on the other side of the door'  
Buffy heard the teasing note in his voice and decided to play along 'How would you know unless they opened the door'

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her 'can't you sense people'  
Buffy nodded 'yeah but I am a slayer, you know all super powered and mystical'   
'According to some so am I' he teased'.

Buffy started laughing 'Sorry Ranger, unless you had a sex change in the last five minutes, don't think you fit the criteria s it takes to be a slayer'  
Ranger rolled his eyes 'Not a slayer Buffy, superhuman'

Again Buffy laughed 'You mean the whole batman thing, Connie and Lula have going'  
He nodded slightly 'sensing people isn't just a slayer thing, when in a war zone you learn to concentrate and hone your senses in case your eyes fail you. Sensing people was always one of my freaky strengths, that and sneaking up on people'   
'So you may be batman after all' Buffy was joking with him

Ranger shook his head 'not last time I checked, but as soon as I get an inkling to lurk in caves and wear a cape I will let you know'  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at him 'To save you from the cave or to help you pick out the cape' she asked  
Ranger smiled 'To be my side kick of course, every super hero needs a sidekick'

Buffy coughed on her coffee 'To be your sidekick, sorry honey the whole idea of a slayer is the persona of an innocent little girl being alone, besides, I really am not that fond of caves, and the whole cape thing only good if you can fly'

Ranger laughed 'Point taken, maybe I should just settle for you being our self defence instructor'  
Buffy nodded 'Much better suited to my slayer capabilities'

Ranger finished his sandwich and picked up both their plates and put them in the sink , he turned back to Buffy with a broad smile on his face ˜So the whole blushing thing, is that also part of the slayer package, cause I can see how the vampires would fall for it'

Buffy resisted the urge to throw her coffee cup at him 'No that was a Buffy Summers power'  
˜Too much for you' he teased  
Buffy shook her head 'No, I have seen better'

Ranger raised an eyebrow and Buffy resisted the urge to laugh 'But you know they were immortal and had the whole mysterious thing going for them, so I guess its unfair to you to compare'  
Ranger gave a mock pout ˜You don't think I am mysterious  
Buffy shook her head ˜No I think your pretty direct, not a lot of brooding and pretence'  
Ranger gave a slight frown 'and this is a bad thing?'

Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

Ranger looked slightly put out for a minute before relaxing and joining her.

A few minutes later Stephanie entered the kitchen to see them laughing over the kitchen bench. They looked up on her arrival and she noticed both had tears forming in their eyes. Stephanie froze never seeing either of them like this before. Ranger was the first to get himself under control and greeted Steph and told her to help herself to the food in the kitchen. He then patted Buffy on the back and left the room a big 200 watt smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

After he was gone Stephanie turned to Buffy with a questioning gaze. Buffy got herself under control and explained they had been discussing superheros.   
'Why?' Steph asked still a little shaken   
Buffy sighed and turned a little more serious 'Steph threes something you need to know about me'  
Stephanie nodded 'OK'

Buffy looked at her friend and tried to think of a way to begin 'You know how I can beat up your skips'

Steph nodded

'Well' Buffy continued ˜There is a reason its so easy for me, you see I am not exactly your everyday run of the mill kinda girl'  
Steph smiled 'I know that Buffy'  
Buffy continued ˜I have abilities, powers that were given to me when I was a teenager, they help me to know how to fight and use weapons'  
Steph looked at her like she was on drugs 'You what'

Buffy sighed and looked Steph in the eyes 'I have super strength. Speed, ability to use any weapon I pick up etc'  
Steph absorbed this for a moment ˜How, Why'  
'To fight things other people cant, protect them from the supernatural, how, from a spell some shaman did thousands of years ago'  
What kind of supernatural things™ Steph asked   
˜Vampires, demons werewolves, things that go bump in the night Buffy answered

Steph sat down and thought for a moment, she didn't believe it, but why would Buffy lie. She looked at her friend and then shook her head slightly

'So all those things in the horror movies actually exist and you have to fight them, why you'

Buffy shrugged 'I don't know really, something or someone thought I would be good at it'  
Steph was surprised she actually did believe Buffy, it just seemed to fit somehow ˜Does Ranger know' she asked   
Buffy nodded 'Filled him in last night, I wanted to talk to you though, Do you think telling Morelli will make him drop the arrest'

Steph shook her head ˜I may be underestimating him but he was brought up in the burg, I don't know if he would believe you or lock you up'  
Buffy sighed 'Damn, I was hoping we could convince him that I am capable and don't need police protection, guess we are going to have to do this the hard way'

Steph smiled 'That's the way I usually take when there are psychos are after me and it always turns out OK'  
Buffy laughed 'I have heard that, but I have also been informed that you are extremely lucky, I don't seem to have much luck '  
Steph made her way over to Buffy and put her hand on her shoulder 'That's why you have me, I can share my luck with you'  
Buffy smiled at the gesture 'Thanks, I will let you know when I need some'

Steph made herself something to eat and Buffy stayed with her talking about being a slayer and what powers she had, Steph mentioned that she wished they could tell Lula and Connie about Buffy being a super hero, but Buffy declined saying the less people that knew at the moment the better.

Buffy sighed, and then left leaving Steph to finish her chocolate cake. There was something Buffy needed to get off her chest.

She made her way down to the basement, Ranger had informed her that it was the surveillance room and she knew that would be where she  
Tank.

She opened the basement door and walked in, there were cameras and screens setup on the outskirts of the room, with a fridge and a few excursus machines settled in the middle. Tank was situated at one of the camera screens and was watching the front of the house. Buffy walked up and stood behind him.  
'Looks like a boring job' she said

Tank jumped an inch or two then turned and glared at her 'Don't ever sneak up on me'  
Buffy smiled 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you'  
Tank scowled 'You didn't scare me, you just surprised me'

Buffy nodded in acceptance 'all right sorry I surprised you, I will be sure to make more noise when approaching you in the future'

Tank smiled at her then turned back to the screen 'What's up' he asked her   
Buffy was starting to think she had a constant question mark over her head for the amount of times people had asked her what was up on the last twenty four hours.

She sighed and sat down on the stool next to Tank.  
'Its about guns' she said   
Tank didn't look her way, he nodded 'What about them'

She wasn't sure how to phrase her next question 'I don't like them, never found them useful or very friendly, But I know you guys use them a lot in your line of work. For this gang that is after me I am guessing part of the plan we initiate is going to involve me carrying a gun'  
Tank nodded 'Its for your own safety'  
Buffy sighed 'I know you all think that, and I know I am going to have a lot of trouble convincing you that I don't need one, so I was wondering if you could give me an idea of what I would need to do to convince you all that Its not necessary'

Tank turned from the monitor and looked her in the face 'Why are you so against them' he asked  
Buffy shivered at the feeling she had when Warren shot her, the cold that came over her when Willow removed the bullet and the pain that was caused from Tara's death. All by the misuse of one simple weapon.  
'I was shot once, I nearly died but my friend saved me, a close friend of mine was killed in the same shooting, the pain and suffering that followed after that, to everyone involved was not something I ever want to face again. I get that you guys carry them and I can deal. But asking me to handle a weapon that I have only see cause bloodshed, please Tank give me an alternative'

Tank watched her for a few minutes as if trying to determine how serious she was about this he turned back to the screen and then back to her again 'Why are you asking me'  
'And not Ranger you mean' she finished for him.  
He nodded and she explained 'When I speak to Ranger about this I am going to need answers the problem, I wanted to talk to you first about alternatives so that when he puts up objections I have solutions to the problem instead of just questions'

Tank smiled 'you are getting to know the way the boss works'  
Buffy smiled 'Not so much, on a business level I can understand his reasoning, but have never been very good at following the rules and honestly using a gun is a not really making use of my abilities'

Tank gave her a serious look 'I don't doubt you are good at the close range stuff, hell I have bruises proving just that, but what about long range. How are you going to stop someone shooting you first, if you don't carry'  
'That's what we need to figure out'  
Tank nodded 'All right , I will see what I can come up with, leave it with me for a while'  
Buffy accepted 'OK, let me know when you find something and Tank, thanks, for understanding'  
Tank smiled 'I don't really, but I respect your choice'  
Buffy smiled back 'That's all I can ask'

and she headed back to the stairs Tank watched her walk away but called her back

'Buffy'  
She turned around and faced him , he waited for her to be looking at him before continuing 'If found yourself in a situation where someone you love was threatened and the only way to save them was to pick up a gun and shoot, would you do it?'  
Buffy didn't hesitate 'In a heart beat'  
Tank smiled 'that's all I needed to know'  
Buffy took this as a hint and left the basement feeling a little better.

Later that day Buffy and Steph were watching TV when Lester and Bobby arrived at the house.

Bobby greeted Buffy with an enthusiastic hug. Lester gave her a broad smile. They greeted Steph and Buffy informed them that Ranger and Tank were in the basement doing their thing.

Lester raised an eyebrow and headed down.

Bobby elected to stay with Buffy and Steph.

The three of them headed back to the lounge room to watch more TV.

Steph had already made Buffy sit through Ghost busters and the wizard of oz twice. She was hoping Bobby would put his foot down and suggest something else.

Fortunately he did.

They ended up watching some movies from the merry men's stash.

The first was true lies, an over the top but funny action movie with a rather large Schwarzenegger.

The second was welcome to the jungle with the Rock. All of which Buffy enjoyed but she drew the line at a really trashy vampire movie that belonged to Lester. She got up from her seat and nudged Steph who was fast asleep.

Steph groaned and turned over snuggling deeper into the couch. Buffy smiled and turned to Bobby.  
'You want some coffee' she asked  
Bobby nodded and got up from his seat; he yawned and stretched then checked his watch. 'Those guys have been at it a while down there do you know what they are up to'  
Buffy shook her head 'Some security stuff I don't have a hope of understanding'  
Bobby smiled 'me either, I am more of a medic than a technician'  
'Yeah I noticed, the way you were with Anna, you were really good with her' Buffy praised him.  
Bobby actually blushed 'Thanks, but it was nothing I was just doing my job'

Buffy knew he was going to play it down and interrupted him 'Cool, calm, sensitive, understanding, all good qualities'  
Bubby smiled at her and she gestured towards the kitchen, leaving Steph to sleep a while longer on the couch, not long after they put the coffee on, Lester and Tank entered the kitchen and helped themselves to some food.

Buffy was starting to get hungry her self and started to prepare herself something as well. By the time they had all had coffee and eaten Ranger entered the kitchen with a small smile on his face. He noticed them all sitting at the table and took up the spare seat next to Buffy.

She looked at the strange smile on his face and turned to him.  
'What's up with you' she asked

Ranger looked at her smile still in place 'I just put Steph to bed' he answered   
Buffy shrugged 'And'  
Tank smiled and Lester coughed, It was Bobby who decided to elaborate for her 'When Ranger puts Steph to bed it usually includes changing her clothes and taking a sneak peak at her'  
Buffy scowled and punched Ranger in the arm 'that's disgusting'

Ranger flinched and absently rubbed his arm where she had hit him and gave Bobby a slight glare, Bobby looked down at his coffee and Buffy scowled even more.  
'Don't blame him, your the one that perved on your friend when she was asleep' Buffy snapped

Ranger was trying hard to keep a straight face 'It's not what you think' he said calmly trying to cool the angry slayer down.  
Buffy rolled her eyes 'So if it wasn't perving what was it she asked  
Ranger looked up to the other three men at the table 'Anyone want to help me out here'

Tank shook his head smiling broadly, Lester just stayed silent not really wanting Buffy's wrath, and Bobby grinned at Buffy then turned to Ranger with a smug look 'I'm with Buffy on his one'  
Ranger glared at him again then turned back to Buffy 'She would do the same to me'  
Buffy snorted 'so she often carries you to bed and dresses you does she'

Ranger new he wasn't going to win this one 'No, but she would if she had a chance, she knows about it Buffy its no big deal'  
'Right, and I guess the stolen kisses in the alley ways and the coping a feel when she goes on distraction jobs are ok as well' Buffy argued

The other three at the table took this as their cue to leave and promptly left the room leaving an angry Buffy and an amused Ranger to have it out.

Ranger looked at Buffy closely 'Why does this bother you so much, you know how things are between Stephanie and I, its harmless Buffy and I never do anything that she doesn't want me to, I would never hurt her'  
Buffy sighed and got up from her chair 'I know you wouldn't, not intentionally, but think about it. She is engaged to Morelli, who I admit I don't like right now, but do you think she needs the extra confusion at the moment'  
Rangers smirk left his face and he turned serious 'What are you saying'

Buffy rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to groan 'Are all men morons or just the ones that I seem to come into contact with'  
Rangers eyes darkened with anger 'If you have a point, I suggest you get it out so that we can all go to bed'

Buffy nodded 'She just agreed to marry a man she is not so sure she loves enough to marry, she is having doubts because of her feelings for you. Yet instead of giving her space to sort herself out, both you and Morelli keep applying pressure. She is going to be forced into making a decision she may not be ready to make. She is so afraid of losing one of you that she lets you both get away with things she normally wouldn't. I don't want to see her make a decision under pressure then regret it later, I don't want to see her in pain'

Ranger frowned 'I haven't touched her since she became engaged Buffy, even I draw the line somewhere, tonight was just a one off, and all I did was change her shirt so she could sleep comfortably, you would do the same' his voice had a touch of regret.

Buffy felt guilty 'I'm sorry, I guess I am just being over protective, its a hard habit to break with the people you care about€™  
Ranger gave her a pointed look 'I know what you mean'

Buffy fell silent and stared at the bottom of her coffee cup, Ranger watched her for a moment then spoke again 'You didn't answer my earlier question'  
Buffy looked up 'what was that' she asked  
'Why does this bother you so much' he repeated

Buffy sighed 'a lot of reasons, most of them having nothing to do with you or Stephanie. But I guess cause I care about you and Steph, I don't like seeing people get hurt, I have seen enough pain in this life, I don't need to see more' Buffy looked back a the coffee cup 'Seeing you two together and dancing around your feelings reminds me of a time when I did the same thing. I can just see it all ending badly and I don't want that'

She felt the tears begin to prickle at the back of her eyes and cursed. She pushed them away and looked back up at Ranger

'I have already lost one family and a set of friends, I don't want to see another torn apart' and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, the loneliness' and pain she had been repressing for so long, was finally coming to the surface, she could no longer contain the unshed tears.

They started falling freely down her face and she violently tried to wipe them away. Ranger caught her hand mid wipe and stopped her.

She looked at him through watery eyes and saw them look of compassion on his face, this just made things worse and she felt them start running more vigorously. She tried to pull her hand from his to wipe them away but he held her firm.

'Let it out' he whispered

Buffy fought him and tried to pull away again but he held her hand firm, then pulled her closer to him so that both his arms were hugging her now

'You wont start to heal Buffy until you let it out' he whispered  
She tensed but stopped fighting him 'If I let them out I may never stop' she whispered

Ranger felt his heart go out to her and knew this moment had been coming for a while, he had seen the weariness and sadness that came with battle fatigue, pain and loss. He was guessing Buffy had been through more than her fair share in her short life. He pulled her closer so that he was now hugging her tightly, but at them same time he was gently rubbing her back trying to give her some signal that it was ok not to be strong all the time.

Buffy remained tense for a few minutes still trying to fight the tears. But she slowly began to let them out letting memories of the past pass through her mind.

The tight knot that had formed in her chest so long ago slowly started to unwind and she could hold it back no longer. She felt Rangers comforting hand rubbing up and down her back reminding her that she was no longer alone.

She stopped fighting the tears and let them flow. She didn't know how long she cried into Rangers shirt, or how long they he just sat there hugging and comforting her after she stopped. He didn't say anything, when she eventually pulled out of the hug and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
'Thankyou' she whispered and headed up to her room.

As she made her way up the stairs and along the hallway she thought about what had just happened.

She didn't know where the tears had come from or what triggered them tonight, but she felt better for having let them out. She sighed when she got to her bedroom and opened the door. She couldn't remember the last time someone besides Spike had comforted her without wanting something in return, not since her mother.

She walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed. Her life here wasn't what she had been expecting, but she was beginning to feel like she was becoming apart of something, something she wanted to hang onto and protect. Buffy closed her eyes and started to fall asleep thinking that maybe she had just taken the first step in many towards becoming whole again.


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy woke the next morning to find the sun shining in through her bedroom window, she sighed stretched and rolled out of bed.

She headed into the bathroom had a shower. Once clean and dressed she headed down to the kitchen, her stomach was grumbling and she needed food. The kitchen was empty but there were signs that the others had already been and gone. She smiled and set about having some breakfast, she was feeling good today.

As she was finishing her breakfast Bobby came into the kitchen with a cup in his hand, he looked tired. Buffy smiled at him and offered him some coffee; he gladly accepted and took the seat next to her.  
'You look tired' Buffy observed  
Bobby nodded 'Been up all night'  
Buffy frowned 'Why'  
Bobby smiled 'Doing surveillance, Lester just took over, I am about ready to get some sleep'  
'You look like you need it, have you seen Steph or Ranger this morning' she asked

Bobby nodded 'Ranger and Tank went for a drive early this morning, think they went to the office to take care of a few things, Steph has yet to show her face, she wont be up for at least another few hours'

Buffy nodded feeling her good mood slightly slip away 'Do you know when Ranger and Tank will be back, I was hoping to spar with one of you'  
Bobby grinned 'I can spar with you its been a few days since I had a decent workout'  
Buffy shook her head 'You should get some rest first'  
Bobby pouted 'yes mommy' he whined  
Buffy smiled 'Smart ass' she joked.

Bobby laughed and got out of his chair, he told Buffy he was going to get some sleep and would spar with her later. Buffy cleaned up the kitchen, then made her way into the training room Ranger had shown her the day before. She really needed to burn some energy. She felt she was starting to get a bit crazy from not being able to go outside.

She decided to start on one of the treadmills, she hopped on and started letting the enjoyment of exercising run through her. She didn't over do it as she didn't want to break the machine, but stayed at a steady jog.

After an hour she started to get bored and was begging to feel a bit better, she made her way over to the punching bags and started the old routine her and Giles used to run through each afternoon at the magic shop.

Buffy felt a little sad at the memory but pushed it aside and set about settling into a familiar routine. They had designed it to work on her speed and technique rather than power. She enjoyed it as she could mix it and make it more complicated or ease it down and keep it simple. She smiled at the memory of her and Giles arguing over the best way to approach different situations.

Things had been so simple back then, all she had to worry about was college, slaying and training. Her relationship with Giles had been so strong; her bond with her friends had been firm.

Buffy sighed and stopped punching the bag. She walked to the window and looked out. She was determined not to let feelings of the past dictate her future.

She was about to turn back o the punching bag when something in the garden caught her eye. She stepped slightly back from the window and concentrated on the spot she had see movement. It came again a slight flicker of movement in the hedge running along side Rangers house.

Buffy felt her gut clench.

They had been found.

Immediately she pulled out the cell phone Ranger had given her and hit sped dial one. Ranger's phone went straight to message bank and she cursed under her breath. She informed him to get back now and hung up, she didn't bother to try Tanks phone but dialled Lester's number instead.

He picked up straight away.

'Yep' he answered  
Buffy cut him off 'You still in the basement'  
'Yes' He answered quickly the tone of her voice putting him on edge  
'Can you see anything in the garden on the left hand side of the house' she asked as she headed out of the gym and into the front room.

Lester quickly scanned the camera but saw nothing 'No its all clear'  
Buffy shook her head 'Its not, there is someone hiding in the hedge and I am guessing he has brought friends, check the other camera see if you can spot anything, call me back if you do'

Lester agreed but stopped her from hanging up 'Buffy, don't do anything yet, not till we know what were dealing with'  
Buffy didn't have time to waste arguing 'Just watch those cameras and keep me updated, I will take care of the rest' and she hung up the phone leaving Lester swearing to himself on the other end.

Ranger would be pissed if she got hurt.

Buffy quickly made her way to Steph's room, she pulled the covers off her and Steph immediate woke up 'Buffy what's….. '

But she stopped by the look she saw on her friends face. It was pure determination and focus, the same look Ranger got when things were about to get interesting.

Buffy tossed Steph some clothes.  
'Do you have your gun' she asked  
Steph nodded and reached under her pillow. Pulling it out and showing Buffy.  
Buffy nodded 'Good, is it loaded'  
Steph nodded again  
'Good, come with me' Buffy then turned and headed out of Steph's room and down to the one Bobby was using.

She turned the door handle but found it locked so without hesitation she kicked it open revealing a startled Bobby.

He sat up in his bed and took one look at Buffy before rolling out and walking over to her.  
'What's the problem' he asked knowing something was up

Buffy smiled at his Papa smurf boxers then turned serious again

'There are some people hiding round the house, I know the location of one and have Lester watching for the others, I have left Ranger a message but don't have time to wait for him to call me back, I need you try calling him and Tank and fill them in'

Bobby nodded 'What are you going to do' he asked concerned  
Buffy smiled 'Take them out one by one'  
Bobby frowned 'I can help you'   
Buffy nodded 'I know, I need you to keep the inside secure and look after Steph'  
Bobby nodded 'All right, but you are going to need some fire power, if they are hiding they problem have long range weapons, you will need a gun'  
Buffy shook her head 'Not necessary, I need to do this my way'

Bobby looked at her incredulously 'You cant go out there unarmed'

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder trying moved by his concern, but feeling a desire to get things moving 'Don't worry about me, I can handle this'

Bobby sighed and went and put on some clothes 'Ok, but keep in contact, do you have one of Ranger's phones'  
Buffy nodded  
'Good leave it on, we can keep in contact without them tracing our moves, put it on silent, it will vibrate softly when one if us is trying to call you' he waked back over to Buffy and gave her a friendly hug 'Be careful and don't do anything heroic'  
Buffy smiled 'me, heroic, not likely'

She pulled out of the hug and turned to Steph 'be careful' she said softly and gave her a quick hug then she left the room, ready to go after the first intruder.

Stephanie who had been silent thorough the while exchange watched Buffy in slight awe, she was showing a side Steph hadn't seen yet and she was guessing this was more the superhero Buffy she had been told about earlier. She looked up at Bobby to see him still looking in the direction Buffy had gone.   
'What do we do now' Steph asked

Bobby snapped out of his daze and turned to her; he smiled then headed to the closet and pulled out a Kevlar vest 'Put this on' he said tossed her one.

He put one o himself then grabbed a couple of guns and loaded himself up. He then walked back to Steph and handed her an extra one. She took it without argument.

He smiled at her then turned to the window and had a slight peak out

'We need to cover the inside make sure no one is in the house, we can watch each others backs, if you see anyone you don't know, shoot first and ask questions later. They won't hesitate to shoot you' he turned to Steph 'Are you ok'

Steph nodded 'Sure, shoot first, I can do this' she looked at her hands which were slightly shaking.

Bobby smiled and made his way over to her and took her hands in his

'You'll be fine, Buffy can handle this we just need to back her up'  
Steph nodded and Bobby lead her out of the room. They silently made there way through the house.

By this time Lester was yet to see anyone on the security cameras, he knew Buffy wouldn't be lying, but he was beginning to get a bad feeling about the whole thing. He dialled Ranger but was put straight onto message bank. He tried Tank with the same result. After leaving a few very colourful messages he swore and turned his concentration back on the screens in front of him. He held his breath when he saw Buffy approaching the hedge on the left side of the house. 

Buffy was in full stealth mode, she avoided using a gun knowing it would only alert any others that they were onto to them. She knew exactly were the intruder was, she could sense him and hear his heart beating.

She carefully crept up behind him and positioned herself. She double checked one more time where he was then attacked. It was all over before he even new what hit him.

Buffy pulled his unconscious form out of the bushes and took a quick look at his artillery. She frowned at what she saw. He was heavily armed, but that was not what had her attention, he was dressed in army fatigues. She reached under his shirt and noticed some dog tags.

He wasn't one of the gang of goons that were after her, this guy was military. She swore and reached into her pocked and hit speed dial three.  
'Do you see it' she asked  
Lester nodded into the phone '˜Yeah, I don't understand this doesn't make any sense'  
Buffy sighed and carefully tied the unconscious solider up before hauling him back into the bushes. She picked up his weaponry and put it on her person.  
'You know what this means' she asked Lester  
He nodded feeling the bad feeling from earlier increase tenfold 'There are more of them, and we cant see them'

Buffy nodded 'Listen, we need to get Bobby and Steph out of here, does Ranger have a back up plan for the house, an emergency exit'  
Lester nodded 'Of course, but Buffy if we get them out of here, what are you going to do'  
Buffy smiled 'I can sense them, I will distract them in time for you guys to get away'  
Lester shook his head 'We don't know what they want, for all we know it could be you'  
Buffy shrugged 'Wouldn't be the first time, listen Lester , Ranger would want you to get Steph out'  
Lester couldn't argue on that one 'I know but he would also include you in that scenario'  
Buffy smiled again 'Oh I plan on getting out, I just need to give you guys time'

She hung up the phone gave Lester a small wave to the camera then left his sight.  
He said a silent prayer to himself that she would be all right then set off in search of Bobby and Steph.

Bobby felt his phone vibrate, he quickly flipped it open 'What's happening' he asked   
Lester sighed with relief when he picked up 'I am coming around the corner in front of you don't shoot me'  
'Alright' and he hung up  
Lester made his way round the corner over to the other two Bobby went straight into combat mode 'What is the situation' 

Lester looked up and down the hall then gestured them into Tanks bedroom 'Ranger and Tank are unable to be contacted, don't know if it is a coincidence or not, Buffy has taken out one of the intruders, and is looking for more' he paused and gave Bobby a worried look 'They are military'  
Bobby's eyes widened un shook 'Who, why' he asked  
Lester shrugged 'Don't know, could be a number of things, but first we need to get out of here'

Bobby nodded 'Where are we meeting Buffy'  
Lester knew this wasn't going to be easy, 'we aren't, she is going to create a distraction so we can get Steph out of here'  
Bobby shook his head 'No way, we are not leaving her behind'  
Lester knew how Bobby was feeling 'There her orders Bobby, not mine'  
Bobby was angry 'I don't care, since when do we take orders from her', she needs our help'  
Lester cut him off 'Since she in the most experienced in combat and has superpowers, she can handle this'

Steph chose this point to butt in 'Excuse me, but if all of this fighting is over taking me to safety when Buffy might be in danger then you can stop right now, I am not going anywhere without Buffy, unless you want me to scream and let them all know our location, I suggest you call Buffy and organise a way for either all of us to leave or all of us to fight'  
Bobby smiled at Steph, Lester was a little surprised at her tone

'All right, it feels better this way anyway' and he picked up his phone and dialled Buffy's number.

Buffy was in the middle of taking out guy number three when she felt her phone vibrate she quickly knocked him out then answered  
'What' she asked  
Lester flinched at her tone 'Where are you' he asked  
Buffy sighed 'let me guess you aren't leaving'  
Lester chuckled slightly 'No Steph dug her toes in'

Buffy frowned 'I'm not surprised, I am behind the shed, just sent number three to sleepy land, getting a vibe for number four. I found a little life detector thing on number two. There are eight of them around the outside. Two inside. One is in the gym the other is in Ranger's office, maybe looking for something I can handle the ones out here, if you can handle the other two'  
Lester agreed 'Do you need backup'  
'No, I can take them, let me know when you take them out I will let you know if they move on, be careful' she hung up and made her way towards number four. 

Lester put his phone back in his pocket and turned to meet Bobby and Steph's questioning looks

'There are two in the house, one in the office the other in the gym, I can take the one in the office if you guys go for them gym, be careful and keep in contact'

Bobby nodded and he and Steph headed off leaving Lester in the bedroom alone. He felt like something was off, if they wanted to kill them they would already be dead, if they wanted something they would have used greater numbers inside the house. He didn't understand what they were doing. Shaking his head he left the room and headed to the office hoping Buffy was all right.


	26. Chapter 26

Buffy took out number four and five quite easily, she knew six seven and eight were going to be more difficult as they were all located in close proximity to each other.

They were covering the front of the house, hidden in various locations so they could see if anyone was trying to make an escape.

Buffy cursed Ranger for his large grounds and decorated garden, while it was all peaceful and scenic it wasn't very practical if someone was trying to attack the house. She was surprised by this, if anything he seemed like the very cautious type.

Focusing back on the task Buffy contemplated the best way to do this, the truth was with the weaponry she was carrying now, she could shoot them all dead before they had time to blink, but she didn't like guns, and she didn't want to kill them.

Putting that idea away she moved on to plan B, shoot one of them as a distraction the use the element on surprise and take them out before they could shoot her.

Buffy decided on plan B and moved into position.

She focused her gun on number six and pulled the trigger, landing a shot to his upper leg, she was careful not to hit anything vital as she didn't want him to bleed to death on her.

As soon as he screamed in pain and the other two intruders made their way over to him Buffy made her move, she used the distraction to get closer without being detected.

Number seven had his gun lowered and was tending to number six's wound , while number eight was keeping watch. She was a little confused at their behaviour; she thought they would be smarter.

Quickly she got within about ten metres of them before she ran out of cover. But it didn't matter as number six was still squirming in pain and number seven was still tending the wound.

Buffy was about to spring into action when a gunshot rang out from inside the house. Buffy swore hoping none of her friends were on the receiving end. Taking advantage of the distraction she speed up her attack and rushed the three knocking seven and eight unconscious with the end of her rifle.

Number six was still writhing in pain and Buffy felt a twinge of guilt. She took his gun and was undecided what to do with him. She noticed his leg was still bleeding through the bandage number seven had applied. She swore and quickly knocked him out. She tied the other two up then got ready to carry number six over her shoulder.

It was then that she felt her phone vibrate.

Bobby and Stephanie headed downstairs to the gym, Bobby slowly opened the door with Steph close behind, both had their guns raised. Bobby quickly scanned the room trying to spot the intruder, it didn't take long. The intruder was hiding behind come of the machines to the left of the room waiting for someone to enter, he had his gun raised and had obviously spotted them first.

'Put the guns down' he yelled

Bobby shook his head 'Not a chance, I can get you from here'

'Not before I get the girl' he answered back

Bobby didn't look at Steph before he put his gun down, she followed suit and placed her gun on the ground next to Bobby's

'Now kick them away' he said

Bobby did so and watched the man stand from behind the machines he came into sight and Bobby kept his hands close to his side waiting for the right moment to reach for his second gun.

He still hadn't looked at Steph, not wanting to take his eyes off the intruder.

The intruder came forward, he was dressed in army clothes, and had his entire face covered. The only feature visible was his eyes which never left Bobby and Steph. He came closer and pointed his gun at Bobby.

'Drop the other ones'

Bobby played dumb 'What other ones'

The man was impatient and turned his gun onto Steph, 'Drop the other ones or she dies'

Bobby mentally cursed then moved his ankle gun and the one behind his back. He kicked them away like the others then watched as the man took a good look at Steph. It was then that Bobby realised Steph had one hand over her heart in mock fear, but the other one was not visible, but was reaching behind her back. He had given her a second gun and she was getting ready to use it.

Bobby wanting to take the man's attention off Steph started his tough guy mode. 'Now that you have our guns why don't you tell me what you are doing here?'

The man looked slightly in his direction 'I don't think so'

Bobby knew he needed to get a bit more distance between the gun and Steph so she would have time to use it.

'Boss didn't tell you huh'

The man seemed to tense and moved a little more towards Bobby 'that's not for you to know' and he turned back to Steph, Bobby started to laugh.

'You keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night'

The man seemed to fall for the bait and turned his gun so that it now pointed at Bobby 'Shut your mouth or I will shoot you'

Bobby just smiled 'have you got your orders to do so yet, wouldn't want to fall out of line'

The man was now fully focused on Bobby and Stephanie was forgotten. Bobby knew she only needed a little more time.

'You think your tough, mouthing off when a gun is pointed at your head, lets see how tough you are when you are slowly bleeding to death' and the man aimed the gun at Bobby's groin.

Bobby heard the click of a trigger, and the loud noise of a shot that instantly followed, he flinched waiting for the pain to come.

But it never did,

Bobby looked up to see a look of shock cross the intruders fate before he fell to the ground motionless. Bobby looked at Steph to see her holding the gun he had given her in both hands. She was shaking, he quickly checked the intruder was dead then rushed over to Steph taking the gun from her hands and pulling her into a grateful hug. She sighed with relief and felt her eyes fill with tears.

Lester made his way to the study; he paused outside the door and listened for any sound coming from inside. Nothing, deciding surprise was his best chance of getting in. He tensed then burst through the door gun aimed and ready to fire, only to find the study empty. He checked everything noticing nothing looked out of place. He turned to the window and noticed it was open, he cursed, and just then a shot rang out through the house. Lester swore louder this time and picked up his phone. 'Come on' he repeated over and over while waiting for Buffy to answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy was about to answer her phone when she felt a presence behind her, slowly she turned around her hands still resting lightly on her rifle. She came face to face with one of the intruders.  
'Drop all your weapons' he said in a slightly panicked voice.  
Buffy shook her head 'Not gonna happen'  
The man paused then took another step towards her 'I will shoot you'  
Buffy nodded 'I know, but not before I shoot you'  
He stopped moving and aimed his gun towards her head 'You don't kill people' he said in a slightly more confident tone, then he seemed to realise what he had said and gripped his gun a little tighter 'You killed my friends, you aren't getting out of this'

Buffy resisted the urge to smile 'they aren't dead, just sleeping, why don't you put the gun down'  
'Put it down' he screamed at her, Buffy flinched at his voice but recovered quickly, he was hysterical, something about this whole thing didn't feel right. If he was military trained why was he so panicked?  
Buffy decided to go with it for a moment. She put the gun down and focused on the intruder

'Done; now you put yours down and help me with your other friend here, before he bleeds t death'  
His eyes flickered from her to the body on the ground at her feet.  
'How do I know you wont kill me' he said   
Buffy sighed 'If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead, and like you said I don't kill people'  
His eyes widened, then he seemed to relax a little, his shoulders slumped and he carefully put the gun on the ground and took a step towards her.

Buffy took advantage and quickly attacked him hitting him in the back of the head and knocked him out. She looked watched as he fell to the ground and frowned 'Sorry, but I don't trust hysterical people around guns'  
She tied him up then picked up his friend and headed back towards the house. She moved all the guns out of the way in case one of the intruders woke up.

She had completely forgotten about her cell phone. 

Lester hung up the phone in frustration and made his way quickly and carefully through the house. He went in the direction of the gym, hoping that the gunshot didn't mean Bobby or Steph had been shot.

He finally got to the door and carefully peaked inside.

He paused at what he saw. Bobby was hugging a fairly still upset Steph.

He took in the body on the floor next to them and figured out what had happened.

He entered the room and knelt down next to Steph.  
'Are you ok' he asked concerned  
She nodded and looked up at him with teary eyes 'Does it ever get any easier' she asked  
Lester shook his head 'Initially no, but the shook becomes less each time'  
Steph nodded slightly and pulled out of Bobby's hug 'where's Buffy's' she asked concerned.  
Lester looked grim 'I don't know, I have tired contacting her but she isn't answering, I was about to go check when I heard the gunshot. I wanted to check here first'   
Bobby nodded 'We are good if want to go check things out, are there any more inside'  
Lester shook his head I don't think so'

Lester left Bobby and Steph in the gym and headed to the from door, only to be pushed back by the door opening and a blood covered Buffy walking in with a man over her shoulder. Lester took one look at the blood and called out for Bobby.

Buffy placed the man on the ground and looked up at Lester 'I can't stop the bleeding; I shot him in the leg because u thought it was safe. I didn't mean for there to be this much blood'  
She was pressing a bandage to the wound , Bobby came running into the room with Steph close behind, he saw the blood on Buffy and quickly asked her if she was hurt. She let him know she was fine then pushed him towards the man on the floor.  
'Help him; I don't know how to stop the bleeding'  
Bobby went into doctor mode and issued orders to the others to get supplies. Twenty minutes later he had removed the bullet, given the guy a few shots to stop infection and stitched him up. He was still unconscious but his leg was going to be fine. Buffy sighed in relief and turned to the others.   
'Some of our friends will be waking up soon, what do you want to do with them'

Lester seemed undecided 'I would really like to talk to Ranger first before making any decisions, something about all this doesn't feel right, and he might want to ask a few questions before we turn them over'  
Buffy nodded 'Still no luck contacting him'  
Lester shook his head 'I have tried Range man and his cell phone, something's not right, Tank isn't answering either'  
Buffy was beginning to get worried 'Do you think the two incidents are related, you don't think this was an attempt to get Ranger'  
Lester shook his head 'No, anyone who knows Ranger knows this wouldn't be enough to take him down, this whole thing is weird'

Steph took a step forward and pulled out a phone 'Ranger gave me a number to call if I was ever in danger and couldn't reach him on the other lines, do you want to try it' she handed the phone to Buffy who looked at Lester  
'I think its worth a try' he answered  
Buffy went to hand him the phone but he shook his head 'This is your takedown, I think you should explain it'  
Buffy's eyes widened 'my takedown, don't you think it was our takedown'  
Lester shrugged 'You did the bulk of the work as well as assigning us all tasks, you led us Buffy'  
Buffy shook her head 'I just followed my instincts, I no leader'  
Lester smiled 'Sorry, but I don't think you have much choice in the matter, it comes naturally to you, just pick up the phone and call, Ranger wont bite, besides if he does you can just kick his ass again'

Buffy groaned but caved 'All right; she opened the phone and called the only number programmed in, it rang a few times before someone answered   
'Babe' he asked his voice sounding concerned  
Buffy smiled 'Not quite'  
Rangers voice came through on the other end 'Buffy, what's going on'  
Buffy dropped the smile and turned serious 'We've been attacked where are you'  
Ranger was silent for a second 'is anyone hurt'  
'Not any of us' she replied  
'Good, how many'

Buffy sighed 'ten, one is dead one injured the rest are sleeping, but not for long, what do you want us to do with them'  
'Keep them secure, I will be there shortly, are you sure everyone is alright'  
Buffy smiled 'Positive, you missed the action'  
Ranger smiled 'Knew you could handle it, see you in fifteen' and he hung up

Buffy closed the phone then handed it back to Steph. Lester and Bobby were looking at her in awe 'What' she asked when she noticed their expressions.  
'You're smiling' Lester observed  
Buffy looked at him like he was stupid 'yes, I am sure you have seen someone smile before'  
Bobby smiled at her response 'Not after reporting an attack to the boss, he doesn't usually take things like this very well'  
Buffy shrugged 'He hasn't seen the damage yet'  
Lester just snorted 'Doesn't matter the words attack are usually enough to send him off, you can give him all the bad news in the future'  
Buffy shook her head 'No way, you can deal with your own shit' she stood up and looked at the two guys 'we need to get all the bodies together Ranger wants them secure before he gets here'

She reached into her pocked and pulled out a handgun, she handed it to Steph '

'Can you watch this one while we collect the others, if he tries anything you know what to do'  
Steph took the gun and nodded.

Buffy gestured to the other two and they headed outside to collect the bodies. When they were on the last three Lester looked at Buffy confusion spread over his face.  
'Spit it our Lester' Buffy said as she hauled one of the bodies over her shoulder.

Lester picked on of the others as Bobby got the remaining one.  
'I don't get you' he said confused  
Buffy laughed 'is this something specific or in general cause I am not sure I get me either and I have known me for twenty three years'  
Lester smiled 'You didn't kill any of theses guys when you easily could have, the one you did shoot you practically ran to save his life, yet you give Steph a gun and tell her to kill him if he threatens her, I don't get the reasoning'

Buffy frowned 'Its not hard I didn't want to kill them, I didn't need to kill them, doesn't mean others cant'  
Lester shook his head 'So you don't care if they die, but you don't want to be the one to kill them, seems like a bit of a cop out'  
Buffy groaned 'You think I don't want to be the one to pull the trigger cause I want to avoid the guilt yet I am happy for someone else to carry it'   
Lester nodded slightly pissed at her reasons

Buffy sighed 'Its hard to explain but its something I learned a long time ago, I am a slayer Lester, I am not like you and Ranger and Stephanie. I can't kill someone and walk away from it. I am not saying that you guys don't feel guilt over it because I am sure you do. It's just more often than not I can use another alternative to killing humans. I am stronger and faster and born to hunt and kill. Imagine if I took that road, took the easy way out each time and pulled the trigger before looking for the alternative, eventually it would become easier, the guilt would become less and I wouldn't bat an eye about taking a human life. I can't afford to have that kind of emotional detachment, its dangerous for a slayer. I need to care about humanity or I cant do my job, how can I care about them if I go around killing them, even the not so good ones'

Lester was silent for a moment absorbing what she said 'you're afraid you would become like the things you hunt'  
Buffy nodded 'Sort of, but its more than that, while I am human the slayer part of me is a power created from darkness, if I use that power in a way to take the lives of those I am meant to protect, then I lose myself to that power'

Bobby jumped in 'I don't think you need to worry about that, you aren't the kind of person who would abuse power'  
Buffy snorted 'You've known me a few days, you cant know that'  
Bobby's features hardened 'You could have used power over me yesterday morning if you wanted to, you could have tormented me and made fun of my phobia, but instead you did the opposite, you showed me that I didn't need to be ashamed that everyone is afraid of something, including you'

Buffy smiled 'That would have been wrong, I don't believe in casing people pain'  
Bobby's face softened again 'Exactly my point, don't you think if you were going to abuse your power you would have done it already'

Buffy shook her head 'where I come from in that environment, no I don't think I would have, but here in a world of humans, crime its new to me, I am used to dealing with demons, and hell gods that are as strong or stronger then I am. Here the criminals Steph and Ranger bring in off the street, I can fight them off without breaking too much of a sweat, it's hard to adjust and not hurt them. It would be so easy to abuse that power, to become a vigilantly'  
Lester laughed this time 'Don't think your the type somehow, but even so, you have us, now that I understand why you don't do it I can respect it, we will keep you on the straight and narrow Buffy'  
Buffy smiled 'I know, why do you think I am sticking around, for that and Bobbies hugs'  
Bobby blushed and Lester burst out laughing 'You better be careful Buffy or Bobby is going to develop a crush on you'

Bobby's blush deepened and Buffy just smiled. Steph even managed a broad smile at Bobby's blush.

They were all interrupted from their thoughts when Ranger and Tank came through the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 1

By the time the evening rolled around Buffy was exhausted, she had spent the last few days thinking and revealing things about herself she would normally keep hidden from others. She was also feeling a little wracked with guilt. Her friends and duty were out there in the world, and evil still needed to be fought, but without dawn and without Sunnydale she didn't feel the pull to the supernatural she usually felt. Here in Trenton, with Steph, ranger and the merry me she felt a part of something normal and accepted for the first time since being called as the slayer. She sighed and lay down on her bed. The afternoon had flown by once ranger had got back and the m men who attacked them had been extracted by the police. Buffy wondered about the attack, she knew that things we one of the men had an inkling for why she was 'the slayer. But why did they want to capture her and who was behind it, she was supposed to be dead.

Buffy was distracted from her thoughts when a knock came on the door to her bedroom; she sighed and sat up in her bed as she told the person to come in. Ranger poked his head around the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"How are you' he asked

Buffy sighed and patted the spot on her bed next to her to indicate do ranger to sit down.

'I'm fine' she answered while turning to give him questioning look when he didn't sit down.

Ranger ignored the look and took a step towards her with his arms crossed in from of him "the guys tell me you took you took most of the team down by yourself and took charge of the operation, these guys seem to know who you are and now after seeing you in action their suspicions have been confirmed, I want o keep you on lockdown for a while longer till we find out who is behind this attack'

Buffy shook her head "No, i don't think that's a good idea, if I am out in the open then we are more likely to lure them out'

Ranger shook his head ever so slightly 'Buffy this isn't Sunnydale, this is my turf and my house and we will do this my way, although i will be moving you and steph to a new location in the morning'

Buffy sat up a little straighter in bed 'Don't get me wrong ranger I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I won't sit hiding way in a room while you and your men try to find out what the attack was about, I'm not in the habit of letting other people fight my battles and i am not about to start now, i may not be in Sunnydale, but i am still a slayer and those guys obviously didn't know what i was capable of or they would have sent more men with better weapons'

Ranger sighed and un crossed his arms "i need you to keep Stephanie safe, please Buffy can you do this'

Buffy again shook her head, 'No I'm sorry, i want to keep Stephanie safe, but she wasn't the target this afternoon i was, keeping her close to me will only put her in danger at this point'

Ranger sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder he looked at her in concern " i know you aren't used to having people in your life that can help you, from the small amount of information i read about slayers, there life is short brutal and painful, but also lonely. You aren't alone anymore Buffy you have my team, Stephanie and I here to help you with things like this, you don't need to carry it all this time. Let me do my job without exposing your identify or bringing question forward about your abilities, if it turns out my way doesn't work, we will do it your way, you have my word'

Buffy looked at rangers hand, then looked up to see the expression on his face, she felt a small twinge in her chest at the sincerity showing in his features, Buffy met his eyes and nodded "alright, but if one person so much as breaks a nail, you pull the plug and i do this my way'

Ranger smiled and stood up "alright, I'll keep you fully informed and we will also take any ideas you have on board, but remember we are a team, that is how we function and that is how we succeed' Buffy nodded and ranger made a move to leave the room. As he was about to open the door Buffy stopped him with her voice

'I wasn't you know' Ranger turned "alone 'she continued "I had friends and family who supported me and helped me out in their own ways, I wouldn't have made it through the last ten years of my life without them'

Ranger nodded "but things changed didn't they'

Buffy nodded "yeah they did, i became stronger and the battles became bigger and somewhere along the line i lost sight of what it was to be a team, i think having my sister involved in the fight and losing my mum forced me to grow up, but also grow away and seek more independence, my friends and watcher didn't really understand why that meant things had to change, they never really did get it till the last fight we had. As much as they helped and as hard as they fought, they weren't the slayer, they didn't really understand the burden like i did, they weren't trapped by it or tied to it, and the weight of the world wasn't on their conscience because they weren't born to fight the battle. I pushed them away because it was easier, i was tired of feeling hurt and putting up walls so i just shut them out completely in the end, I don't want to do that here'

Ranger nodded "i understand' and left the room

Buffy watched him go while murmuring to herself "I want to trust you'

Buffy stared at the door for a while after he left she was feeling a number of things at that very moment but was way too tired to try and sort through her feelings and analyse what they meant, she believed she could trust ranger and for nor that was what she was going to do.

Ranger headed back downstairs to the basement, what he didn't tell Buffy was that they hadn't handed all the operatives over to the police, that he had one in the basement for interrogation, judging from her stance on not killing or carrying a gun, Ranger didn't think Buffy would take well to watching him coerce the man tied to the chair below. What he forgot to factor into the equation was Buffy's slayer hearing and sense of smell.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter

_Buffy awoke to a strange feeling, she reached turned over and opened her eyes and saw a light green light surrounding the room, she suddenly felt warm and loved like she had just been wrapped in a warm doona on a cold day. The green haze slowly came together and formed into a human like state till the image of her sister dawn was sitting on the bed next to her._

_Buffy felt the tears sting in the back of her eyes "dawn' she breathed_

_Dawn smiled a soft smile just like their mothers and reached out to touch Buffy's hair "you're tired' dawn observed "but you look better, more relaxed'_

_Buffy smiled "yes i feel better'_

_Dawn pulled her hand away from her sister and looked at her for a moment "Buffy there is something i need to tell you'_

_Buffy sighed "is it bad news_

_Dawn smiled "not quite, first of all everyone is fine, willow, xander , Giles and the slayers they are all fine, the only one who doesn't think you are dead is Faith, but she is keeping it to herself she seems to believe you will show when you are ready'_

"_How do you know this' Buffy asked _

"_Because i visited her, she needed some guidance, she was feeling a little panicked at the idea of being the oldest slayer and with you missing, she misses you Buffy' _

_Buffy snorted "we were hardly friends'_

"_no, but you were sisters, like you and I just in a different way' Dawn said seriously_

_Buffy nodded "slayer sisters, the chosen two'_

_Dawn nodded 'the last of the chosen, things are different now Buffy, they will never be the same for slayers now, The burden you carried will never fall to one slayer again, you have changed the world in your own way'_

_Buffy shrugged "I did what i had to do'_

_Dawn smiled again "just like you always have' dawn waited a moment then continued "Buffy there is something else, it's about ranger'_

_Buffy felt her stomach flip "yes'_

_Dawn saw the unease on her sisters face "he is different to you Buffy, his beliefs are a little more on the grey side, I want you to remember in the coming weeks that forgiveness takes great strength and that he is a good man, don't be too hard on him he has yours and Stephanie's best interests at heart'_

_Buffy felt her heart plummet "what's going to happen'_

_Dawn sighed 'I don't know for sure, just that you may not agree on some things in the near future, be careful Buffy and follow your instincts'_

_Dawn started to fade into the green haze again "i love you' she whispered and faded from the room before Buffy could respond._


End file.
